Night and Day
by lyraonyx
Summary: Shortly after accepting Dameon's proposal and just before facing Ahriman, Rhen discovers the truth about her new fiancé's loyalties. Betrayed and brokenhearted, Rhen must lead her friends to defeat the demon and bring Dameon to his senses, this time with Lars at her side.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Please be aware that the relationships between characters (Te'Ijal and Galahad in particular) have been tweaked. I felt Te'Ijal's treatment of Galahad was, at the least, severely abusive, and as a survivor of severe domestic abuse myself, with complex PTSD as a result, I cannot write those characters as even close to protagonists. I cannot condone abuse, even in a fictional story, nor WILL I. So be aware, Te'Ijal has *reasons* for doing what she did and eventually comes to give Galahad his choice of his freedom, and Galahad doesn't end up being the dopey deathseeker by the end of this, as he was written in the game. My apologies-I know that takes them far OOC-but I simply could not write them the way they were and live with myself. _

_Lars may also be a *bit* too romantic for some. Later, anyway. But, at least in my opinion, Lars' character development is the most pulling thing about his relationship with Rhen. By the time this story takes place, Lars is not even close to the jerk he was at the beginning of their journey, and that's canon. So, if Lars is a bit OOC for some, I'm okay with that. (Also, the same problem arises that I had with Te'Ijal and Galahad. I can't write the hero of the story as a total jerk to his love interest and have her be okay with it.)_

That said, on to the story.

Chapter 1 (RHEN)_  
><em>

Rhen lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and warring with the covers. Princess Rhen Pendragon—the name felt as alien to her as her new kingdom. She was a Darzon, for the sake of the sun. Yet, despite her gnawing fears and discomfort, she had to face her duty.

A mad desire to laugh almost overcame her. A queen, her? Bah. She'd have better luck as a seamstress than a queen. She knew nothing about either, but at least no one would die if she mucked up a seam. If she made a mistake as the ruler of demon-plagued Thais, the entire city might perish.

How on Aia would she deal with the pressure?

Rhen tossed in her luxurious bed, gave it up, and kicked the covers aside. As she pushed up to stand, the band of sun crystal on her wedding finger pinched. She shook out her hand and sighed. Even her engagement ring felt foreign. She frowned and pushed her ring into a more comfortable position, possibly for for the hundredth time that night.

Why did nothing in her life fit anymore?

Some fresh air might do her good. Rhen breathed deep, but the floral scent of courtyard roses failed to mask the taint of ash from the Blasted Lands. The faint, acrid odor of dark sorcery put her on edge.

She needed her sword, even now. She grabbed it from beside her bed and strapped it to her back. The blade rippled with ancient arcane magic, whistling a faint melody into the night air. The familiar weight and sound comforted her as she moved to the window.

"I need to get out of this castle for a while."

Rhen pressed her hands into the cool stone and gazed over the sleeping city. Darkness blanketed every castle window from her view, save one. Two doors down from her, Elini's light blazed bright into the darkness.

A male figure crept up and down in front of the light.

Rhen gripped her sword tighter and leaned into the stone. "What on Aia?"

The figure turned toward the light, and a familiar voice put Rhen's nerves at ease.

"Elini," came John's uncertain drawl, "you're a fine lady, and if you didn't have a right harem of husbands, I'd consider you, but I won't be second fiddle to another man! And I sure won't be the _fourth_!"

Elini's soft voice murmured, "What makes you think you would be second, John? I wish you as my primary—the king of my household, so to speak."

John stopped pacing. "Er, you do?"

"Aye. Does that suit you?"

"Well, it's better than I—" He whirled around. "Blast it, woman! I won't fall for your tricks!"

Elini's giggle made Rhen smile. Wouldn't fall for her tricks? As much as John tried to deny it, he had one foot in the hole, if not both. John had a strong will, but he was no match for the Veldt woman overused to getting her way. In the end, Elini would have her husband. Again.

Husband? Rhen spun her ring again, her thoughts drifting to her own upcoming marriage.

_Why am I so calm about this? Shouldn't I be as giddy and excited as Te'ijal? Even for what she is, she can barely contain her happiness. I can't say the same for her fiancé, but, well, Galahad is getting used to the idea. Slowly._

Rhen glanced at the sun crystal on her hand, and her worry deepened.

_I should be thrilled,_ she thought, _but I'm just… not. I'm uneasy. I don't understand it. Dameon has been the picture of a perfect suitor—romantic, loving, attentive._

She turned to her vanity and frowned at the gigantic vase of red roses sprawling in front of the mirror. Dameon had brought them—a sweet gesture, but so impractical.

Rhen shook her head, swishing her braid over her shoulder. The simple silver tie holding it in place drew her notice, and she played with the elastic. Lars wasn't the gentlest of men—certainly he lacked Dameon's tact and poise—but no one could fault his sense. His gift of a hair tie and cloak was far more practical. He had stashed the pockets full of healing scrolls, too.

Lars—as she thought of him, coldness filled her belly. His eyes, his expression when Dameon had announced their engagement—it had haunted her all week. As always, he kept himself together, but his eyes belied his cool demeanor.

She twisted her ring, and tugged it down her knuckle.

_Does he care for me?_

She turned away from the window and leaned against the frame, pinning back a wave of sorrow.

"Lars? Have feelings for me? The sun would sooner go around the moon."

Rhen covered her hurt with a laugh. No matter. Dameon loved her, at least. Why was she worried about Lars, anyway? He had made his distaste for her clear from the beginning.

_I'm being ridiculous. I'm going to take a walk and stop thinking such silly things._

Comforted, Rhen tugged on a pair of pants and pulled on her new cloak. She tucked a dagger into her boot and shoved a few of Lars' scrolls in her pocket. With a satisfied nod, she crept into the hall, using a bit of her sword magic to light the way.

The castle was a lonely place at three in the morning. Only the occasional gargoyle and the night watch paid her any heed as she traveled down solemn hallways to the castle courtyard. Moonlight spilled onto roses—blooms identical to the ones on her vanity table. She frowned. Dameon had acted as though he had gone to great trouble to find those flowers.

A quiet sniffle brought her attention to the other side of the cobblestone square. Beyond a fountain, a tall, slender man sat hugging his knees and trembling.

Rhen's heart went out to him as she approached, making not a sound on the stone paths. She heard faint indrawn breaths as she came closer, hidden behind the sounds of the fountain. He was crying, this man, and trying not to be seen.

She froze, uncertain.

_Should I let him be?_

A soft, broken whimper stilled her heart. She knew his voice. Would know it anywhere.

All hesitation thrown aside, she plopped down on the fountain beside him and took him into a gentle hug.

"Shh. Lars, it's okay."

"R-Rhen?" Lars' voice trembled. "W-what, why are y—get off of me!" He snarled and pulled away from her, scrubbing his face across his sleeve. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I thought it was obvious. I was trying to make you feel better. You were crying."

"Hah! Shows what you know! I was just, uh, thinking of our plan of attack tomorrow."

Her eyebrows lifted into her hairline. "Really? You suck at lying, Lars."

"You suck at everything else," he retorted, his ears red, and his eyes on his feet.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself." She stood and turned away. "I'm going for a walk. Want to come with me, or would you prefer to sulk?"

"Why would I want to come with you, _Peta_?"

"That again? Lars, please. Don't freeze me out. I asked because you're my friend, and whether you want help or not, you clearly need it. So, are you coming?"

He turned his back and muttered into the stone, his voice dripping with bitterness. "Don't bother. Dameon's around here somewhere. I'm sure you'd rather walk with him."

Rhen hesitated. Did she want Dameon's company ... or not?

It didn't matter either way. Lars wouldn't come anywhere with her, not now. She had caught him in a rare moment of vulnerability—whether he would ever forgive her was anyone's guess.

"Have it your way." Rhen tugged her cloak tighter and stalked out of the courtyard, her heart conflicted and dreary.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (LARS)

Lars Tenobor watched the edge of Rhen's cloak whip around the corner, shaking hard. Of all the people to catch him in a rare moment of weakness, why did it have to be Rhen?

His face burned, though the wind chilled the tears on his cheeks. She'd seen him crying. He still felt the warm pressure of her arms around him, her body pressed close to his. Her scent lingered in the air, a sweet fragrance both haunting and intoxicating. He closed his mind to the bitter ache in his chest.

"_I asked because you're my friend …."_

He scrubbed the last of his tears away and turned back to the castle.

Yes, he was her friend, but he wanted more. He wanted her love, but he had realized that too late.

Their relationship—and his affections—had developed slowly. In the beginning, he'd only accompanied Rhen to irritate her. And, to his shame, because he doubted someone of low birth could handle such an important quest. Low birth—hah! Had he ever been wrong about that. A princess. He had kept a _princess _as a slave.

If she decided to press her advantage, she could make Lars' life miserable—or end it. The penalty for enslaving royalty wasn't light.

Still, even before he knew she was a princess, Rhen's determination and bravery had won him over. By the time they'd found the first druid, he came with Rhen because he wanted to help her. When Dameon had joined their group, Lars had hated the druid on sight. Yet, he followed Rhen anyway, because by then, he couldn't imagine his life without her at his side.

His lip curled into a scowl. Just the mention of Dameon's name was enough to ruin Lars' mood. The sun druid was dirty—had to be. The "holy" man had hands in things no druid should touch, or Lars wasn't a noble. But Lars had no proof and, with the way Dameon fawned over Rhen—_his_ Rhen—she'd never believe Lars' accusations without good reason.

His Rhen? He closed his eyes against tears and leaned on the wall, fighting for control. She wasn't his any longer. Dameon's ring circled her finger. The dirty druid had won.

If Lars hadn't been so damned slow, perhaps his ring might have stood in its place.

He pounded his fist against the wall and growled. It wasn't right. That simpering idiot had stolen her away from him with pretty words and false promises. And there was nothing Lars could do about it.

He sighed at his impotence, but swallowed his pain and forced his legs to move. A drink sounded good. A hard one. He started toward the kitchen, but a devious giggle stopped him just outside the door.

"You flirt," came a woman's amused voice.

Te'ijal and Galahad. Lars suppressed a groan.

Galahad slammed something on a table and muttered, "Don't you have some innocent children to torture, demon-spawn? Must you follow me everywhere I go?"

Te'ijal chuckled. "By the moons, this is quite the change of heart. So you would like me to torment children now? Darkness becomes you, Husband."

"I will let you do no such thing, foul witch. Stay within my sight."

"Well, if you plan to flirt like this, it is no trouble."

Galahad groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Oh, for the sake of—ugh. Light, grant me patience."

Lars shook his head. He would not be drinking tonight. Somewhere under several layers of annoyance, he pitied Galahad, but the man's brainless moralizing irritated him far too much to justify any length of time in his company. And Te'ijal? Lars would sooner die than admit it, but the vampress made him more than a little uncomfortable. Especially when she snuck close and sniffed him as if sampling the fragrance of a fine wine.

With a shudder, he turned up the staircase toward his room. The upstairs hallway was dark, but not silent. Lars' heels clicked against the stone floors. The few lit torches on the walls crackled and hissed. Te'ijal's giggles drifted up the stairs every so often and Marge was snoring. And low voices came from the sun priest's room.

_Voices_? Lars tiptoed closer to the door and listened.

"If you lay a finger on her—"

A female voice answered, "She will be safe. We have—hmm. A visitor, apparently."

Lars blanched and walked on as if he had heard nothing. Dameon's door opened, and a female Thaisian guard stepped outside.

"What are you doing about so late?"

Lars sniffed. "Going to my room. Is that against the laws?"

"Watch it, boy." She whipped around, swishing floor-length, ice-blue hair behind her, and stalked downstairs.

His heart thundered in his ears. Pale blue hair, white eyes, and skin that gleamed in the torchlight like snow? He could swear he'd seen her before—somewhere. And what was a guard doing in Dameon's room past midnight?

That dirty druid was up to something.

Dameon poked his head out of his door and shot Lars a dark glare. "Goodnight, Lars."

It was a dismissal, not a greeting. Lars turned on his heel, and the door slammed behind him.

Lars hid around the corner, listening, but heard nothing. When Dameon began to snore, Lars gave it up and turned toward his room, but light from under Elini's door stopped him.

Elini had often helped him over the course of their journey, teaching him to be gentle with Rhen and to drop the aristocratic attitude. He had come to see her as a mother figure, and she regarded him as a son. He was glad of that, as it meant she had no desire to add _him _to her growing husband collection.

He raised his hand to the door and put it back down. He needed to talk, but the mere thought of admitting what had happened in the courtyard with Rhen set his stomach churning. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing pity in the summoner's gray eyes. And if she dared suggest that he _share _Rhen with the damned sun druid …. Lars shuddered. He'd sooner die.

He might tell her of his suspicions about Dameon, though, and what he had seen. Rhen would dismiss it—Dameon had only wanted to protect someone, she would say. But Elini would understand his concerns, and perhaps have solid advice.

Nodding, Lars set his teeth and knocked.

"Come in, John," Elini murmured. "I am not yet asleep."

Lars winced. "It's me, Elini. Are you dressed?"

The door opened, and Elini motioned him in. "Forgive me, Northerner. Are you well?"

He peered down the hall both ways and, seeing no one about, shut the door behind him. "Come inside further. I don't want to say this loudly in case that druid is faking sleep."

She raised an eyebrow, but perched on the edge of the bed. "Is this about the courtyard?"

His cheeks flamed. "Uh, um, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm. So I did not just hear you shout at Rhen and drive her away?"

Lars groaned. "Damn those Veldtian ears of yours."

She sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "Tell me what happened, Northerner. Perhaps it is not too late to make amends."

His eyes hardened. "Too late? Of course it's too late. She's going to mar—" He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, fighting to control a wave of despair. "Look," he said through gritted teeth, "this isn't about Rhen. It's about the woman I just saw leaving Dameon's room."

Her eyebrows shot up. "_This _is an interesting development. What woman? Te'ijal?"

Lars snorted. "Hah. She's too busy driving Galahad to drinking. Literally, I suspect."

She chuckled. "He will grow accustomed to her in time. It is always difficult for a strong man to adjust to a new woman, especially when she is more powerful than him."

"Galahad is tough enough—he's just a pompous idiot. But it wasn't Te'ijal anyway. It was a guard. One I haven't seen about the castle, but I'm sure I've seen her somewhere. That hair—it's so odd."

Elini's mouth pulled into a frown. "That _is _strange. What is the druid doing with a guard—a female at that—at this hour?"

He shrugged. "I heard a little bit of their conversation. Dameon was angry. He said: 'if you hurt her,' and the woman said back: 'she will be safe.' She said they had something—she and Dameon, I suppose—but they realized I was there, and I had to move before I could figure out what."

Elini's mouth fell open. "Dameon and this guard _have _something? Oh, I do not like the sound of that, Northerner. I have sensed something strange about him for some time."

Lars crossed his arms over his chest. "So it's not just me, then."

"Not at all. He is kind to Rhen, but to the rest of us—there is something lacking. An edge to his formal manners I do not like to see in a healer."

Lars huffed. "He's certainly nasty enough to me."

Elini chuckled. "Well, that is no mystery, at least. You northerners don't like to share women, and you are competition. But what of me? Galahad? It is odd for the druid of light to be so cold. Have you spoken to Rhen about it?"

Lars shook his head. "She left the castle. And, even if I did say something—" He lowered his head. "She would only think I was trying to sabotage him."

Elini sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. You have made no secret about your distaste for him, and perhaps her affections blind her. Though I do not think them as strong as they might be. Hmm. I will mention it in the morning to her and John, out of the druid's hearing. You should get some rest, Northerner. As should I."

Lars nodded. "All right. Goodnight then."

He stood and moved to leave the room, but Elini caught him into a gentle embrace at the door.

"Lars, if it means anything, I am impressed with the changes in you. You are a fine man. One that I would be proud to call a husband."

His cheeks burned, and his stomach dropped into his feet. "Ah, Elini, I don't, I mean …."

She chuckled. "It was not an offer. You are too young for my taste, Northerner. I was only pointing out that you have earned my respect."

"Oh."

"I am always here for you, if you need me."

He patted her hand awkwardly. "T-thanks, Elini."

"You are welcome."

She released him, and he half-bolted for the door.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

"Keep your eyes open, Northerner."

With a nod, Lars shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (RHEN)

Rhen tucked her lilac hair under the hood of her cloak with care. Outside the city walls, drawing attention to herself might prove lethal.

A wolf howled somewhere in the distance, and she shivered, drawing her cloak closer. Maybe she wouldn't wander far. Red wolves didn't pose much of a threat with her friends at her side, but alone—that was a different story. She gripped her sword hilt, just in case, and started down the southern path.

Though she loved nature, the lands around the castle offered little solace to her troubled spirit. No green softened the landscape—everything was brown and dead. Skeletal trees clawed at dark skies, tearing holes for stars that failed to shine. A red moon hung low behind misty clouds and tinged the shadows with blood.

The dreary landscape made her heart pound and her belly flutter with apprehension. Her fingers tightened around her blade as she walked.

_What am I doing here?_

Taking a pleasure walk through the Blasted Lands made as much sense as coming to Lars for a hug—either option ended with her getting burned. Still, she hesitated to return. She had no desire to run into Lars—or his temper—again.

Perhaps she would walk a little longer.

She rested against a tree and glanced over a nearby cliff. Far below, red wolves gathered near a brownish lake, lapping at the stagnant water. Rhen shuddered. The wolves couldn't reach her where she stood, but the sight of them raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

She'd walked long enough. Silent as a cat, she slunk into the shadows and out of their sight, creeping along a rock wall toward Thais. The dirt under her feet hardened into patchy cobblestone, and she breathed deep. Ahead, the northern road stretched into the distance, its path broken only by Thais' city gates.

As she turned back toward the city, something golden glinted along the road, just down the path to the Dark Caverns. Her curiosity piqued, Rhen jogged toward it.

Almost hidden in a patch of bramble, a sphere of gold caught the light. She picked it up and turned it over in her palm. On the backside, a loop of gold stretched over a strand of loose red thread.

A button? She frowned. She could have sworn she'd seen one like it, but where?

_Awoooo!_

The howl made her jump. With a wince, Rhen stashed the button in her pocket and made for Thais. The mystery could wait until she was safely behind city walls.

With the Blasted Lands behind her, Rhen considered returning to bed, but the events of the evening and worry over tomorrow left her too restless. Perhaps a cup of hot tea would soothe her nerves. She went to the kitchen, peering around the doorway to make sure Lars wasn't in sight.

Galahad sat at the table with a mug clenched in his fist. Te'ijal sat beside him, drawing pictures on the table with her finger. They nodded to Rhen as she walked in.

Galahad muttered, "What are you doing up so late, Rhen? You should sleep. We'll be going to the caverns tomorrow."

"Says the man who is clearly still conscious," said Rhen with a wink.

Galahad muttered something incoherent and swigged from his mug.

Te'ijal smirked. "You are so handsome when you scowl, husband."

Rhen shook her head and searched the cabinet for a pot.

He shuddered. "I am not your husband, you foul creature, not yet."

"Such flirting! The guards will be jealous!"

As Rhen sang water into the pot, Galahad glared across the table at his fiancée. "I can safely say there is no fear of _that_."

Te'ijal giggled. "Rhen then. Are you not jealous, overlander?"

"What?" Rhen's song faltered, and the water splashed her front instead. "Gah! Cold."

"Sorry," Te'ijal said with a laugh. "I was only teasing."

Rhen laid the pot aside and blotted her shirt. "Hmm. You do that a lot."

"True. I do find you humans an entertaining group."

"I've noticed," Galahad muttered.

Rhen laid the pot on the stove and touched the tip of her sword to the edge. Lightning coursed through the blade and hissed as it hit the water, setting it boiling in seconds. As she poured off the water into a cup and added some tea leaves and sugar, Rhen shook her head at the vampress.

"Te'ijal, I don't mind you teasing me, but you should be easier on Galahad."

She ceased drawing her pictures. "What do you mean? He enjoys it."

Galahad shuddered. "Lady of the night, I would sooner gouge out my own liver than endure you for eternity." His grip tightened around the mug. "But it seems I have little choice." He gulped several swigs of his drink, and slammed it down. "Light-forsaken witch."

Te'ijal nodded to Rhen. "See what I mean? He's such a flirt."

He shuddered. "Heavens preserve me."

Rhen rubbed Galahad's shoulder and settled beside him. "Te'ijal, he's not flirting. Take a good look at his face. See how unhapp—" The sharp odor of alcohol made her cough. "Light above, what _are _you drinking, Galahad?"

"Dunno. Ask John. He gave it to me."

Rhen groaned. "Lovely." She pried Galahad's fingers from the mug and pushed it away. "That's enough. This isn't like you."

He laughed bitterly. "Have you _looked _at me lately, Rhen? _I _am not like me, not since that demon sunk her claws into me!" He shot a dark look at Te'ijal over the table and crossed his arms over his chest. "Thanks to her, I'll never be like me again."

Te'ijal grinned. "Eternal life together. Isn't it wonderful?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish's, but words failed him.

Rhen squeezed his hand. "I'm here, friend, if it becomes too much."

He glowered at the vampire. "One moment with her is too much. Foul creature."

Te'ijal laughed. "Husband! You should save such things for our private moments."

Rhen ground her head into her hand. "Te'ijal, you should really study what it means to flirt for humans."

She resumed drawing on the table. "He is not human anymore."

Galahad's eyebrow twitched. He reached over Rhen's arm for his mug and downed the rest of the contents in one draught.

Rhen chided, "Galahad! I said, you've had enough."

"I agree." Pressing both hands on the table for balance, he stood and nodded to Rhen. "Goodnight, fair lady." His lip curled into a scowl as he regarded Te'ijal. "And to you, demon-spawn."

Te'ijal giggled as Galahad stormed from the room. Rhen shook her head after him and sipped at her tea.

"Poor man," she muttered.

Te'ijal nodded. "Yes. It's such a shame he must wait so long to be wed. Perhaps we could marry here! That would allow us to wed sooner! Tomorrow, perhaps."

"We go to the Dark Caverns tomorrow, Te'ijal."

"Ah. Well, work before pleasure. But the night after is free, is it not?"

Rhen sipped her tea. "Unfortunately for Galahad, yes."

"Excellent! Then we shall be wed then. Won't my strapping knight be so happy?"

"Uh, I wouldn't use thatword to describe it."

"Perhaps it is not one suited to vampires. Oh! I must find us something to wear. Perhaps the Summoner can recommend something. She has no doubt seen her share of weddings. Or I could …."

Rhen sighed into her tea, trying not to hear Te'ijal's plans for her prey. Or, her husband, rather. Same thing, with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (LARS)

Lars woke to a pounding headache. He laid a palm against his forehead and let healing magic work through him. The refreshing tingle eased his pain and brought him fully awake.

What time was it? A peek at his window revealed the first rays of gray dawn. Too blasted early. He groaned and pushed his pillow over his eyes, but it was no use. Already, worries had begun to flood his mind.

His belly tightened into knots as he thought of the Dark Caverns. The Thais locals only spoke of them in hushed whispers, looking over their shoulders as if the mere mention of the place would attract evil. Perhaps it would. The Blasted Lands certainly had evil to spare. And, the way the locals talked, they would find most of it concentrated inside the caves. He dreaded that place almost more than meeting Ahriman himself.

Yet, staying in bed would help nothing. Lars' friends needed his magic, and he refused to let them down. Especially since that damned sun druid had dangerous secrets only Lars and Elini knew about. Well, unless John had returned to the summoner's room the night before.

Lars had to get up. For a moment, he wished for his former indolent life. For his slave to hoist his lazy bottom out of bed and attend to his every need and whim. He pushed that thought aside with a smile. He took pride in the strength he'd gained living on his own power, and he enjoyed his privacy. One could hide little from the slave who dressed them, after all.

Running his hand through his hair, he sat and shook away the last vestiges of sleep. A moment later, he'd donned a black robe and cloak and tucked his pendant under the collar. With his hood pulled up, he'd blend in with the shadows in the caverns. A frown crossed his features.

"_I hope Rhen isn't so angry with me she refuses to wear that cloak. Every monster for miles will see her, unless she keeps her hair covered."_

He sighed and grabbed his staff on the way out of the room. If she did refuse to wear it out of anger, he would just apologize before they left. The idea hurt his pride, but if it kept her safe—safer, at least—he would suck it up. He'd endured worse for her sake.

Lars found Te'ijal, Marge, and Galahad already waiting in the strategy room. The bulky barmaid towered over a suit of armor near the door, picking at her teeth with a twig and eyeing Lars as he passed. He ignored her and walked toward the odd couple, sweeping the room with his eyes. Two guards stood at the back of the room, both male, thankfully. No one else was present.

Lars walked to the paladin. "Is that damned sun druid about?"

"Dameon? I have not seen him yet."

"Good. And hush. I think the priest is double-dealing."

Galahad groaned. "Again, Lars? You just dislike the man."

"Of course I do, but that's not why I say this. I caught him last night with a guard. A female. They were talking about strange things. I don't like it."

"You caught him talking to a guard and that's your proof of double-dealing?"

Lars sniffed. "It looked suspicious enough to me. Elini agrees."

Galahad snorted and spoke loud enough for his fiancée to hear. "All the more reason to ignore it. You both use that infernal dark magic. I don't trust either of you."

Te'ijal's eyes danced with amusement. "I thought you didn't believe in magic, Husband."

"I am _not _your husband yet, and I would appreciate it if you didn't use that title until it fits!" He shuddered. "Besides, it's a bit difficult to deny the existence of magic when Lars here seems to enjoy setting me on fire."

"You dance like a lady," Lars quipped. "It's entertaining."

"Humph. Take your dark sorcery elsewhere, demon."

"My pleasure, _vampire_."

Lars couldn't help but smirk at Galahad's crestfallen expression.

"Vampire …." Galahad leaned against the wall, defeated and shamed. "Damn it all. For a moment, I'd forgotten. For one, peaceful—" A silent tear of blood slipped down his cheek. "I, I did not choose this life, Sorcerer."

Lars' annoyance softened. Whatever Galahad's faults, he was clearly in pain.

"Yeah. I know."

Te'ijal stared at Galahad, the tips of her fangs showing. "You are crying, husband."

Galahad touched his face. "Am I? I didn't know a, a vampire, could cry."

She kissed the bloody tear away. He winced and turned his head.

"Galahad," she murmured, "why are you unhappy?"

He burst into laughter edged with desperation. "Why? You tricked me into losing my soul, then forced me into a marriage pact with you. And if that is not enough, you turned me into a vampire! I _hate _this existence! I would rather die than live one more—"

Her arms around him muffled his words. She hugged him, tight against her body and kissed his blond hair. The paladin, apparently too stunned to pull away, stood frozen.

"Do you wish to be free?" she murmured, her voice breaking. "Do you want to break our marriage pact, Galahad?"

His jaw fell open. "To break—you are offering me my freedom?"

She winced. "So, you do."

"Uh, I, I …."

When she pulled back, tears like his streaked her cheeks. "I see. Then, I will not hold you. Your life is your own, Paladin. Though I cannot make you human again. Forgive me."

She turned to leave, but Galahad's voice stopped her cold.

"No."

Te'ijal turned, her face a picture of confusion. "No? What do you mean?"

The paladin sighed. "I gave you my word. I am a man of honor, Te'ijal."

She gasped. "You, you said my name."

"Yes, so?"

"You have never called me by my proper name before."

Galahad's cheeks colored. "Ah, oh, well, I …."

Lars looked between the two and chuckled. "You don't want her to go, do you? All this time you've been acting like you hate her but you don't, do you?"

He blinked. "Um, no. I … I don't." The words came out slowly, a revelation for him.

Te'ijal moved to Galahad's side and took his hand—for once, he didn't withdraw. She wiped her tears with her free hand, and licked the blood from her fingers. Galahad watched her with an expression somewhere between curiosity and horror.

"'Bout time he figured it out," Marge boomed. "Damn fool's been too busy preachin' the high road to see what's right in front of him." She tossed her twig out of a nearby window. "Was gettin' right annoyin'."

Elini and John walked in at that point—together, Lars noted with a sly smile—and the summoner gave Marge an amused look. "You have been with us how long, Marge? A month? Try listening to them squabble for ten, then we will talk about annoyances."

Marge barked a laugh. "Ruther not, thanks."

Elini chuckled. "I do not blame you." She nodded to Galahad. "I am glad to see you are finally coming to terms with your situation."

Galahad snorted. "Humph."

Elini shook her head at him. "Suit yourself. And, Lars—a word." Lars approached and she pulled him aside. "Rhen knows about your discovery, but she remains unconvinced. Perhaps Dameon's, ah, activities do not seem so suspicious in the light of day."

"Galahad didn't take well to the news, either. Does John believe you?"

She nodded. "Yes. So we have him on our side, at least. As to the rest, there is nothing to be done but prepare. We cannot force them to believe us, but we can ready ourselves for—"

The door opened and Dameon walked in, followed closely by Rhen—who wore the cloak Lars had given her. He breathed a sigh of relief as Rhen took a position at Dameon's side, her eyes fixed on Lars' face.

"See that you do, Sorcerer," Elini said, patting Lars' shoulder as she moved toward John.

Dameon eyed Lars suspiciously. "Do what?"

Elini glanced toward Rhen. "Apologize."

Lars cringed. "Ah, all right, Elini."

Rhen gave him a hesitant smile. "It's unnecessary. We have more important things to discuss, like our mission today."

John nodded. "Aye, that we do. Let's hear it, lass."

While Rhen detailed their positions in battle and laid out a strategy, Lars watched the sun druid's face and posture for clues. Dameon's eyes darted between their party members and Rhen. He huffed several times and tapped his foot, but when Rhen turned her face to him he assumed an instant air of serenity.

The sorcerer shook his head, doubling his resolve to prepare for treachery.

"_I'm onto you, druid."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (RHEN)

No sunlight reached the Dark Caverns, leaving them frigid and barren. Rhen pulled the her cloak close, grateful for its protection against the cold. Her breath fogged the stale air in front of her, but it mattered little. Darkness blocked all but a few feet of her vision anyway. Focusing her attention on the immediate area, she picked her steps carefully among the stone.

Te'ijal led the party, using her vampiric eyes to scan the night for trouble. Rhen followed close at her heels, with Lars and Dameon at either side. John, Elini, and Marge came behind them, so silently Rhen heard little besides their breathing. Galahad brought up the rear, watching behind them for monsters, as Te'ijal did the front.

Rivers lined the dark caverns—every few feet they had to stop and regroup because some new waterway cut them off. Lars offered to freeze them to create a bridge, but Rhen thought it too risky. If one of them slipped, it would alert every creature within a mile to their presence. And, the few monsters they had encountered so far looked tough. Rhen didn't like to think of what might happen if so many attacked at once.

When they found a path which went on for a long time with no interruptions, Rhen hoped they had found the right road. It felt right to her, anyway, and in this strange place they had little else to go on besides the vampires' leads and raw intuition. Dameon walked on her side near the river, peering off into the distance. His fingers trembled in hers.

Lars walked on her other side in silence, clutching his staff. What little Rhen could see of his face gave her cause for concern. He had his jaw set and his shoulders bunched up, giving off an aura of tense worry.

She fingered the hilt of her blade, considering what Elini had said that morning. Had Lars really caught Dameon with a female guard last night? What was he doing with her if that was the case? Rhen didn't believe Dameon had romantic interest in anyone else, but the alternative was even worse.

Elini had believed him a traitor, and if Lars' story was true—it sounded bad. And Rhen hadn't known Lars to lie, even when he kept her as a slave. Rhen glanced to her fiancé and bit her lip.

A desire to laugh washed over her. Dameon, the sun druid, betray them? Of course not! Dameon loved her! Lars must have lied about the conversation, or spoken from some ulterior motive. Jealousy, perhaps?

Her cheeks warmed. Why that idea made her heart pound and her breath quicken, she didn't know.

Te'ijal's sudden hiss alerted Rhen to danger. The vampress threw her hand across Rhen's chest, and Rhen grabbed Lars' and Dameon's hands.

"What is it, Te'ijal?"

Te'ijal sniffed the air and nodded to the left, toward the river. "Something approaches on that side. Wait, and be silent."

Rhen passed the message to the men, and Lars whispered to Elini. When he returned, Lars took position in front of Rhen, in between her and the river. A spot which, until the moment before, Dameon had occupied.

Her heart skipped. Where had he gone? She pivoted her head, and found him behind her, holding a soft orb of light. She relaxed and berated herself for even considering that Dameon had betrayed them. He had just moved away from the threat—while Lars shielded her.

She pursed her lips. Well, that made sense. Dameon didn't have the destructive magic Lars did—he was a healer, and the back was a safer place for him. For all of them.

"_This is ridiculous. I can't worry about this now."_ She lifted her chin high and clenched her fist around her sword hilt.

Galahad pointed to the river just behind them. "A beast is there. I can smell it."

"Shh," John hissed. "Look!"

He pointed to the area Galahad had indicated, and Rhen saw it, too. Glowing red lights for eyes, and a forked tongue above sickly gray scales. Bat wings flashed in front of its glowing eyes and she shuddered. A wyvern. The most dangerous of the serpents.

Lars stepped in front of Rhen and took a fighting stance, holding his staff at the ready. "Stay close," he whispered. Rhen nodded.

The creature came near and everyone froze. Rhen hardly dared to breathe as it crawled past, hissing and thundering along the cavern floor on the opposite side of the river. The beast looked their way, flicking its tongue in and out of its pointed snout. Her heart pounded in her ears and her knees trembled, but she held her ground. Lars tensed in front of her, ready to spring in an instant, but the creature turned and lumbered away. They stayed stock still until the sound of its footsteps faded into the distance.

John whispered, "That was too damn close by half. Wyverns'll eat you for breakfast if they catch you."

Elini replied, "Then let us move on before we become its morning meal."

"Aye, maybe the first time I've agreed with you, lass."

"Let us hope it is not the last." She took his hand and pulled him down the path.

He growled, "I can walk on my own, woman." Despite his harsh tone, he didn't release her hand.

Elini smirked and led him anyway.

They had not gone ten paces when Te'ijal froze again. "Something is here, something… interesting."

Rhen gripped her sword hilt. "Interesting how?"

"I smell creatures, but they are not monsters. They smell familiar, but not dangerous."

"That _is _interesting," Dameon whispered. "Let's see what you've found, Te'ijal."

The vampiress nodded and moved away from the river. "Over here—let me see. Oh! There is an opening."

Rhen followed the vampiress into a vestibule off the main path. It glowed with pink light, and she blinked against a red sting.

A small, high-pitched voice said, "Humans!" and the glow blazed brighter.

Several balls of light flitted around the room, zooming in circles.

Rhen shielded her eyes and gasped. "Fairies? Here?"

"Yes!" one squeaked. "Help us! We're trapped in this awful place!"

"We don't have a home anymore," another said.

"And we can't find the way out!" said a third.

"The monsters are too big and scary," said a fourth, taking refuge on Dameon's shoulder.

Rhen smiled and reached out her palm for the fairy resting on her fiancé's cloak. "Here, little one. It's all right. We'll help you."

"You will?" The tiny creature gasped and flitted toward Rhen, gushing her thanks.

As the fairy passed in front of Dameon's chest, Rhen's smile faded. On his collar, the fairy's blue light reflected off of a golden button. One identical to the fastening she'd found in the road the night before.

"_How can that be?" _She slipped her hand into the pocket with the loose button and felt its smooth, cold surface. _"It's obviously Dameon's, but we didn't come anywhere near that path until this morning. How did it get so far from the road?"_

Rhen could think of only two explanations. Perhaps a wolf had found it, carried it to the road, and dropped it in the dust when it realized it wasn't fit for consumption. She hoped that was the case, but logic defied her desires. A wolf would simply eat the button or leave it alone, not carry it.

That left only one possibility, one which dropped the bottom out of her stomach: Dameon had been near the caverns the day before. Alone. And without telling anyone of his whereabouts.

A knot of unease twisted in her chest.

"_What business could Dameon possibly have there? I don't like this."_

The little fairy in her palm squeaked, and Rhen jumped.

"Miss? Can we hide with you? The monsters see our lights too easily, and we can't turn them off."

Rhen pulled up a fold of her cloak to reveal a pocket along the inside. "Can you fit in there?"

The fairy zoomed into the pocket and pulled the fabric over her head. The thick cloak completely covered her glow.

"Can you see me?"

"No. You're safe there, little one." Rhen tucked the fold of her cloak back down and nodded. "All right. The rest of you fairies take refuge with others. A different person for each fairy." She pointed to a pink light hovering over Elini's head, the fourth fairy and one she judged younger than the rest. "You, go with Lars. He can protect you better than anyone, perhaps save myself."

"Though you may want to watch out for his tongue," Galahad quipped. "It bites."

Lars rolled his eyes. "Bite _me_. Anyway, you can hide in here." He pulled out his breast pocket and nodded to his chest. "I'll drape my cloak over it, and no one will be the wiser."

The little light zoomed into the opening and sighed. "Thank you, Lars."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get mushy."

The last two fairies debated over whether to hide with the vampires—who were the next strongest, but also scary—or John and Elini. They didn't seem to trust Marge or Dameon, to the barmaid's amusement and the druid's irritation.

While the fairies decided, Rhen tugged at Lars' sleeve, drawing him away from the group a few paces. His hair tickled her lips as she whispered, "Lars, I think you may be right about Dameon."

Lars gave her a slight nod. "What changed your mind?"

"I found this on the Dark Caverns road last night." Rhen opened her palm to show the golden button within. "It's his. What was he doing here?"

Lars' knuckles whitened on his staff. "Nothing good, I'll wager. Stay close. We'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you."

He bowed a fraction and watched the sole male fairy duck under the collar of Galahad's cuirass.

Lars whispered, "Rhen? I'm sorry for last night."

She smiled. "I know. It's okay."

His hand brushed hers with the hint of a caress, and her face warmed.

She whispered, "Are you all right, Lars? I mean, I've never seen you—" She fidgeted and turned her head.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm fine. Just, had a rough night."

Rhen took his hand and squeezed. "Tell me next time. I'll help you through it."

"S-sure. I, I'll try."

"Good."

Te'ijal sniffed at the last lingering fairy and hissed. "Hurry it up. The monsters will find us soon. Pick a fighter, or I may see if I like the taste of magical blood to spare all of our lives."

The yellow ball of light squeaked and vanished into John's shirt pocket. The sailor gave her a wry smile and pulled his vest shut to hide her better.

Dameon shot Lars a dark scowl. "For light's sake, are we ready yet?"

"Aye," John replied, buttoning his vest. "For the moment, at least."

"Then, let's go, already, before the wyverns find us." Dameon grabbed Rhen's hand and pulled her away from Lars, leading the way out of the chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (LARS)

Rhen stayed close to Lars' side as they journeyed into the heart of the caverns. Though Lars focused his attention on Dameon and keeping them safe, he couldn't hide his smile. Every time she touched him, his heart fluttered, and his cheeks burned. Her proximity gave him hope.

An ancient bridge appeared out of the darkness, sprawling over a wide river. Lars pushed on the wooden planks with his staff, testing their strength.

"Will it hold?" Rhen whispered.

With her lips so close to his ear, he had to take a second to reply. "Ah, if we don't all try to cross at once. I think two at a time is as much as this wood can handle, even if I reinforce it with earth."

Rhen nodded and turned to their group. "I'll cross with Lars first. The rest of you follow in groups of two."

Dameon stepped forward, taking Rhen's hand. "No, cross with me, Rhen. I'll protect you. That sorcerer can't heal like I can."

Lars hissed, "This sorcerer, plans on keeping her safe, so there's no need to heal her."

Rhen withdrew her hand and shook her head. "I'd prefer Lars to accompany me. You're more useful in the middle, Dameon. You don't have the kind of offensive magic we do. If we're attacked, you need the group's protection. Lars doesn't."

"I have offensive magic."

"Not powerful enough for wyverns, Sun Druid," Te'ijal said. "The Sword-Singer speaks wisdom. Stay with me."

"There is no way I'm walking with you, Vampire. I value my life."

"I don't doubt that," Lars retorted. "Over and above everyone else's."

Dameon glared daggers at him.

The sorcerer shrugged. "What? I call it like I see it."

"That's enough, boys," Rhen chided. "We're friends here. Dameon, I've already said where we need you. Te'ijal is trustworthy."

Galahad said, "Even if we vampires were not, creatures of the night cannot bear the blood of sunlight."

Te'ijal glared down her nose at the druid. "Yes, he is a special brand of poison I would prefer not to … indulge in. I would be sick for months, if the fumes did not kill me sooner."

Galahad shuddered. "Even Marge's ale is more appetizing."

Marge huffed. "Damn right, it is."

Lars had to cover his mouth to suppress a snicker.

Dameon slammed his hand into his hip. "This is silly. I'm staying with Rhen, and that's that."

John narrowed his one good eye at the sun druid. "If you recall, Rhen is captain of this crew. Mind your orders, Lad."

Dameon fired back, "I'm her _fiancé_, you idiot, not her subordinate!"

"Quiet, Druid!" Elini hissed. "Do you _want _to bring the entire cavern on our heads?"

"No," Dameon grumbled. "But I belong beside Rhen!"

"Do you?" Lars stood belly-to-belly with the druid, sparks flying from his eyes. "Why so insistent? Can't you protect her as well from a few paces behind? I know your magic reaches further than that." He lowered his head to glare into the shorter man's face. "What are you hiding? What's so important about going with Rhen first, hmm? Is there a trap waiting on the other side of that river for the rest of us?"

Te'ijal and Marge started with surprise, but the others turned concerned expressions on Dameon. The sun druid's face had gone stark white.

"You're calling me a traitor!"

"Like I said, I call it like I see it. If there's nothing to worry about, then why make such a big fuss?"

Dameon's jaw worked, and his eyes flashed, but Lars didn't back down. He used his size to his advantage, towering over the druid.

Lars leaned in closer and growled, "Well, Druid?"

Dameon ground his teeth, but soon, his shoulders slumped, and the fire faded from his eyes. He lowered his gaze.

"I just don't like you so close, Sorcerer. I see the way you look at her."

Lars' breath caught. His ears burning, he drew his cloak around himself and turned his back on Dameon.

"Your imagination exceeds your discretion, as usual. Rhen comes with me because we're placing our strongest fighters across the bridge first. It's strategy, not a matter of affection." He clenched his fist around his staff. "Besides, I know where her heart lies."

"Fine. Then just keep your hands off of her."

Lars' nostrils flared. "No need to worry about that, Druid. _I _am honest."

Dameon glowered, but said nothing else. Lars nodded to Rhen, and she came to his side, walking with her back to his as they crossed the bridge.

"Keep close," he whispered over his shoulder. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I. Lars, is he shielding you?"

"Dameon?" Lars waved his hand in front of him, but sensed no current of magic where the druid's shields would be if they existed. "No. Why?"

"Because he _is _shielding me. Be on guard and stay within the range of my shields, if you can."

Lars' grip tightened on his staff. "All right."

They made their way across the bridge with great care, then stood off to the side while Te'ijal and Dameon crossed. John and Elini followed, but before the summoner and dragon rider made it across, a shrill roar and burst of flames filled the cavern. Elini leapt back into John and the sailor pulled her behind him, drawing his rapier.

Elini pointed down the river to a bright orange light, drawing closer at a rapid rate. "What is _that_?"

John dragged Elini toward the bank. "Run, woman!"

Galahad grabbed Marge's hand and pulled the heavy woman onto the bridge, rushing against the approaching inferno.

"Hurry, Galahad!" Lars hissed.

Just as the paladin's feet made contact with solid ground, the bridge burst into flames behind him. Marge stifled a cry as the wood gave way beneath her, but she didn't fall far. Lars threw out his hand, and the water solidified, catching her and bringing her to the shore. Galahad and Te'ijal heaved the woman up onto the bank just as a towering gray figure crawled out of the shadows.

A wyvern, and this time, there was no escaping it.

Its glowing red eyes fixed on Elini. The summoner cracked her whip to drive the creature back a few paces. It growled and shot flames at her, but Lars blocked them with a wall of earth.

Elini's demon orb glowed. "A flame beast, are you? I know what to do with you!" She raised her hands, palms together, to the level of her eyes and whispered a chant.

"Cover her," John barked.

"I am." Galahad swung his beast of a sword at the wyvern, distracting it thoroughly.

The creature charged, but Te'ijal and Galahad held it off. Lars readied a powerful ice spell, just in case, and watched Dameon out of the corner of his eye.

The druid edged toward the back of the group and kept whispering to Rhen.

She glared and hissed, "Not a chance, Druid. Lars, be ready!" A song of ice and death shrill on her tongue, she raced for the beast, weaving a harmony with her whistling blade.

The sword caught the beast's leg, and it roared in pain, unleashing a blast of fire straight at Galahad. The paladin leapt back, but not fast enough. Fire set his arm and shoulder ablaze, and with a scream, he dropped to the ground.

"Galahad!" Te'ijal rushed to him and smothered the fire out, but the knight bore heavy injuries. She called in a breaking voice, "Lars, help me!"

Lars barked at Dameon. "Heal him already, you dolt!"

Dameon fumbled with his staff, dropping scrolls everywhere. "I'm trying!"

"Idiot!" Te'ijal spat. "Lars! Can you?"

"Not enough. Get him out, Te'ijal!"

Te'ijal cursed and drew Galahad into her arms. "Hold on, husband. I will help you."

"I am not your, h-husband yet, demon-spawn."

Galahad squirmed, but Te'ijal dragged him to safety despite his complaints.

While the vampress towered over a struggling Galahad, firing arrows at any part of the wyvern she could reach, Rhen scrambled under the beast's claws and aimed a strike at the wyvern's underbelly. She managed to cut the beast, but only enough to anger it. Rhen had to scurry to avoid its stomping claws. John and Marge rushed to her aid, though their weapons had little effect on the powerful serpent.

Lars launched ice spells left and right, but he held some of his power back. He didn't want to drain his mana, not after the way Dameon had acted earlier.

Elini stood nearby, chanting in an angry voice and clapping her hands together to no avail.

John knocked back one of the wyvern's claws from the distracted woman and bellowed, "What's the matter, Elini? Get that demon out here!"

"I cannot!" Elini cried, fear edging her voice. "Indra, I, she is not responding!"

"What?" Rhen ducked under a swing of the wyvern's tail. "Why? She came before."

"I, I do not know. It is like she is gone."

Lars gasped. "_Gone_? Not possible! We trapped her!"

"Even so, she will not answ—"

A cold, feminine voice sent chills up Lars' spine. "Looking for me?"

The sorcerer whipped around and gasped. Indra, white, glowing, and _free_, stood behind them, tossing a ball of ice in her palm.

"What the …?" Lars glanced to the sun druid, and cold fury spread through his core.

Dameon was _smirking_. Smirking, while their team fought too powerful a creature, and a demon prepared her spells.

The druid _had _betrayed them!

"You traitor _bastard_!" Lars shouted, sparks flying on his breath. "_You _did this!" He unleashed his ice on both wyvern and sun druid.

Dameon scampered out of the blast radius and shielded himself.

"Not so fast," Indra hissed.

A wall of ice rose between Lars and the druid, but Lars burned it down and blasted fire and lightning at her. Indra shrieked and backed away.

"Foolish sorcerer!" She blocked herself in a shield of ice. "You were lucky the first time. Do you think you will defeat me a second time with half your party out of battle and a wyvern to fight, too?"

Lars moved to attack, but even as he readied his most powerful magic, he had to concede that the ice demon had a point. They were outmatched—if the other monsters in the cave caught onto their plight, they were finished.

Fire surged into his veins. "I don't _care_! I'll kill you both!"

Electricity arced through his fingertips, amplified by his orbs. Thunder resounded in the cavern as the bolts zeroed in on their enemies and surrounded them with blinding blue light. His attack should have decimated both demon and druid, yet Dameon threw shields around himself and Indra, and the lightning bounced harmlessly away.

The wyvern had no such luck. The electricity sunk deep into its wounds, and the creature voiced a shriek of agony that shook rocks down from the cave ceiling. As the beast fell, lifeless, into the river, the distant call of a second wyvern echoed from somewhere deep within the caves. And a third. And a fourth.

Lars' heart sunk. The beasts were coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (RHEN)

Rhen stood frozen, staring at the dying beast. At least three wyverns rushed to kill them that moment. She didn't know how long it would take the beasts to find her group, but when they did, Rhen and her friends would die. Lars, Te'ijal, John, Elini—all of them.

She had led them to their deaths. Her quest had failed. _She _had failed.

And Dameon had arranged for it all.

"Heavens preserve us," Elini breathed, stepping close to John.

John's sudden whistle snapped Rhen out of her shock. She gasped and shook herself.

Lightning and fire arced over her head and struck everywhere. Lars. She turned to the sorcerer—sparks and expletives galore poured from his mouth as he blasted the sun druid with a scourge of powerful spells. The lightning and fire bounced off Dameon's shields, and the druid laughed. Laughed, while Lars fought to save their lives with every fiber of his being.

Dameon _was _a traitor. All this time—how had she not seen it?

Rhen squeezed back tears. There was no time for this. Lars would drain all his mana, and then, only she would remain to defend the last of their group.

"LARS!" Rhen rushed to his side. "Stop! It's no use!"

Lars fell, panting, to his knees. "Bastard. Damned, hah, sissy bastard. I'll kill you."

Rhen gripped his shoulder. "Shh. Lars, calm yourself. Save your strength and your mana. We're going to need it."

Lars hesitated, glaring at the sun druid, but nodded and staggered to his feet. "Y-yeah."

Rhen stared her fiancé down, her free hand shaking on her sword hilt. "You betrayed us."

Dameon halted Indra's attack with a wave of his hand. "This doesn't have to end badly. A parley."

Lars spat at his feet, but Rhen pressed her hand into his belly.

"Shh." She shot Dameon a withering glare. "Very well. As a _former_ ally, I will grant you that: briefly."

"Thank you, Rhen. You're always so diplo—"

"Save your flattery, traitor," she hissed. "I see you for what you are, and we've no time for it anyway. I want answers. You set a wyvern on us and broke Indra free of Elini's orbs. Do you deny it?"

"I would _never _set a wyvern on you!"

Rhen's eyes crackled with fire. "But Lars and Galahad? They're dispensable?"

Dameon shifted his feet and said nothing.

She stomped to Galahad and pointed to the suffering knight. "Look at him, Dameon. Look what you've done to him."

The sun druid laughed cruelly. "Galahad? It's about time that _vampire_ got what he deserved. He's a monster, Rhen."

Galahad winced. "Vampire," he muttered into the ground. "R-Rhen, he's right. Leave me and go, hah, before it's too late."

Te'ijal slipped under Galahad's good shoulder and braced him up, holding his waist. "Do not heed him, Husband. You are this way because of me. It is not your fault."

Rhen tucked her hand under Galahad's chin and lifted his face to look into hers. "You're not a monster, Galahad. You're a brave knight I'm proud to call my friend. And I won't let you suffer. Elini, use one of the tinctures to heal him."

Indra laughed. "Heal him? I think not."

The demon shot ice daggers at Galahad, but Rhen slammed her sword down, singing with it on the way. A wall of lightning followed and turned Indra's ice to harmless water. Dameon protested Indra's attack, but the demon launched more ice at Galahad. Lars burned it up, too.

"John, Lars, Marge!" Rhen cried. "Help me keep that witch off of us!"

"Aye, cap'n!" John called back.

Lars, Rhen, and the sailors surrounded Galahad. A comforting ring of fire erupted from Lars' palms and surrounded the knight and his healers—it was enough to keep Indra at bay, but only as a temporary reprieve. Lars had too little mana left to maintain the fire for long.

"Hurry, girls!" she barked. "Te'ijal! Hold him still!"

The vampiress secured Galahad against her chest, holding him tight while Elini and Rhen unhooked his cuirass. He shuddered with each movement. The knight bit his lip to stop a scream of pain and blood ran down his chin. Te'ijal wiped it gently away and took his hand in hers.

"Bear down on me, Husband," she murmured. "Do not injure yourself further."

Unable to protest, Galahad buried his face into her shoulder. They removed the cuirass from his arm to reveal both burned, blistered flesh and the terrified fairy who had taken refuge there. Elini patted her skirt, pointing to a fold in her waist scarf, and the fairy reached for her.

"H-help me," he breathed.

"He is injured, too," Te'ijal said, wincing. "It is no wonder. Galahad is burned all over—the little creature must have caught the heat."

Elini eased him into her hand and popped the cork from a full of sweet-smelling, clear liquid. "Here, little one. Take a drop of this if you can. Though, it will not extend your life by much. Not when the wyverns find us."

She held the bottle up and tipped it ever so slightly for the fairy to drink. He took a tiny swallow and fell back into her palm with a sigh. She tucked him away into the folds of her scarf carefully, tying it to secure him.

"Now, your turn, paladin." She dripped the remaining liquid over Galahad's arm and chest. Te'ijal gently spread the medicine over his injuries, wincing at his every gasp and splutter of pain. It didn't take long for his shivering to subside and the flesh to begin to knit. A good thing too, because a glance at Lars assured Rhen he was tiring fast.

"Lars! Get down!"

The sorcerer ducked, and Rhen whistled a blast of lightning at Indra, over his head. Though it failed to kill the demon, the electricity paralyzed her, at least for a moment.

Dameon cursed and restored their shields, but not fast enough. Rhen bolted to him and slapped him across the face, hard. Dameon wheeled back, eyes darting between the twitching, frozen Indra and furious Rhen.

Rhen hissed, "You betrayed us! Even _me_! And you've sentenced us all to die!"

Dameon shook his head and raised his hands. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to come with me so—"

"It _was _a trap!" Lars shot forward, burning up Dameon's shields. "Bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Lars, stop!" Rhen tugged him away. "You can't break through. Save your strength. I'll handle this."

Lars fell on her shoulder, panting. "Kick him for me."

"I'll see what I can do." She glared at Dameon, gripping her sword. "Why did you betray us, Dameon?"

The druid coughed. "Not _us_. Just them. Come with me, Rhen. With Ahriman's backing, we can purge this world of evil—"

Rhen snorted. "Ahriman _is _evil, you fool!" She stepped closer, rage vibrating her entire frame. "I trusted you. I loved you. I even agreed to marry you and all this time—" Tears slipped down her face, and she scrubbed them away. "All this time you were plotting against us."

"No, Rhen, I—"

"Shut up!"

She tugged her ring off, relieving its constant pinch. It landed at his feet.

"The wedding is off, Dameon. I can't marry someone I can't trust."

The druid picked up the ring, his eyes wet. "Rhen, I never wanted to hurt you."

She blinked down tears. "Well, you did, when you hurt my friends. Get away from me, Dameon. This instant. Or so help me, I'll _help_ Lars kill you."

Dameon winced. "You can't mean that."

She pressed the tip of her blade into his throat. "Test me, Traitor."

He froze under her blade, and tears bled down his cheeks. "R-Rhen? Please."

"You coward. You cry now? _Now_? I swear, I should kill you."

The temptation to end him, to pierce the soft flesh pulsing under her blade, thrummed inside her. He had betrayed them so fully. They would all die, and everything would come to naught because of him. Her sword pushed forward, and a drop of red blood welled on his skin.

The red stream on her blade sickened her. She had cut him. Dameon. She recalled her humanity and remembered him for what he once was, rather than what he had become. She lowered her blade, and stepped back with a sob.

"You bastard. You twisted, evil bastard."

Lars caught her into strong arms. "Rhen, I'm here."

Dameon rushed forward. "Don't you touch h—"

She cried over Lars' shoulder, "You have no hold over me, Dameon, not anymore. Get out of my si—"

The tunnel thundered with the approach of myriad feet, and Rhen winced. The wyverns had gathered their allies. Lars clutched her closer and trembled.

Dameon cast one, last, disbelieving look at Rhen, then grabbed up Indra and scampered off to the west.

Eyes blazing, Lars rushed after him and roared, "Get back here, you coward!"

Rhen pulled him back. "Let him go. It's not worth it."

Lars struggled, but stopped with a soft sob. "No. Rhen, it's not, not supposed to end like this."

She pulled him back into her arms. "I know. I'm so sorry."

Scrunching his face against tears, he slumped onto her shoulder. She held him, and met her companions' eyes over his dark-emerald hair. Filling her eyes with their memory, she nodded to each one in turn.

"This is it, everyone. I'm sorry I couldn't lead you to the end."

"You have done everything we could ask of you, Northerner." Elini took her usual place by Rhen's left and rubbed Lars' shoulder. "I am honored to have fought with you."

"And I you." She hugged the sorcerer tighter. "Stay close, Lars."

He stood straight and nodded, scrubbing tears away. "Yeah. I always wi—"

The roar of a wyvern cut him off as flames burst through the tunnel far to their north. Rhen braced herself for battle, turning to face the coming onslaught. As monsters poured from the tunnels on all sides, and the cavern blazed with fire from the wyverns' snouts, she prepared to die.

This was it. In moments, her life would end. Her quest would go unfinished.

Bitterness cut through her heart. Despite all their efforts, everything they had achieved to come this far, Ahriman had won. And Dameon—_her _Dameon—had handed them over. Tears pricked her eyelids, but she blinked them back. She couldn't fight if she couldn't see, and if death awaited her in the bowels of the earth, she would take as many of the beasts down with her as she could.

Her companions formed a circle with Galahad at the center. The brave knight struggled to his feet, not completely healed, but able to swing his sword.

Galahad gave her a half-bow, all he could manage. "Rhen, if I am to die here, I am glad I do so with honor—with people like you at my side."

"You have always been honorable, Husband." Te'ijal sniffled, her eyes red with tears. "I love you."

Galahad drew in a sharp breath. "You do?"

"Yes."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "You have a strange way of showing it." He shook his head. "Well, no matter. Te'ijal, come near. I will protect you as long as I can."

"That will not be long, Paladin," Elini said, her voice tight.

John slipped an arm around Elini's waist and drew her close. "Don't give up, Lass," he said, then pierced the night with his shrill whistle once more.

All around them, the beasts drew nearer. Their claws and fangs and scales gleamed in the light of the wyvern fire, surrounding them with a ring of red death.

Lars pressed in closer. His fingers laced with Rhen's as the beasts hemmed them in. As long as he stayed by her side, she could accept her fate.

"Here we go, everyone," she said. "I love you. All of you."

Lars' whispered reply almost went unheard in the approaching din. "I love you, too, Rhen Darzon."

Darzon. He had used her adoptive name, not the 'noble' title birth had given her. The thought lifted her heart out of despair, if only for an instant.

A wyvern broke ahead of its fellows and charged. Rhen raised her sword, taking a deep breath as she prepared to unleash her most powerful song. Prepared to die. But before she could open her mouth—

_Kyyyaaaar!_

John cried. "_There's_ my girl! Just in time!"

The ceiling burst apart, scattering water and rock and fire everywhere. Rhen shrieked and leaped back. Lars' earth shielded them from the cave-in, and when it cleared, blessed sunlight poured into the cavern. As did a huge dragon. _Their _dragon.

"Thank the light," Elini breathed.

Before she could say or do anything, Lars pulled Rhen onto the dragon's back, settling her in front of him and wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"Get us out of here, John!"

John leapt up ahead of them. "That was the plan, mate!"

Their companions scrambled to mount the beast, and, a moment later, the darkness of the caverns fell away. Relief flooded Rhen's veins, and she let out a sigh. They were safe.

Then, she closed her eyes and found tears spilling down her lashes.

Dameon. She'd trusted him, tried to love him, and he'd torn her heart to shreds. The ring she'd worn had pinched, but in its absence, she felt naked and broken. Still, she had to be strong. At least until she had completed her duty.

Lars' arm tightened around her waist, and his other wrapped her up, too. "I'm here."

She held his hands, bit back the waves of loss, and forced her voice to steady.

"Thank you, Lars. John, take us to Aveyond. The Oracle will need to hear about this."

John steered the dragon to the northwest. "Aye, cap'n."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (LARS)

Lars climbed the sun temple stairs behind Rhen, unable to tear his eyes away from the braid swinging between her shoulder blades. She led them as bravely as always—if he didn't know better, he might have thought Dameon's defection had no effect on her. Yet, he saw the brief moments, when her guard lowered. Every time someone mentioned Dameon's name, her shoulders tensed. When they glossed his name over, for her sake, she clenched her fists and set her teeth. And every so often, she rubbed her wedding finger, like picking at a wound.

Transient flashes shown only in shadow glowed like beacons to Lars. He longed to take her pain away, but having no experience in comforting a brokenhearted woman—especially one as strong as Rhen—he hadn't the slightest idea how. Frustrated and aching for her suffering, he shoved his hands down deeper into his pockets and stumbled over words that wouldn't come.

"Just tell her," squeaked a tiny voice at the level of his chest.

He coughed and tugged his hood low to hide a sudden flush. "Uh, what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." The fairy emerged from his breast pocket and alighted on his shoulder. "I can see it."

Lars gasped. "How did you know? You've been in my pocket!"

The fairy giggled, and his ears burned.

"I mean, see what?"

She giggled again. "You can't lie to me. Fairy dust reveals the truth, and it comes from our wings."

Lars snorted. "Whatever. Just leave me alone."

"Hmm. So you're in love with her?"

He swatted at his shoulder, and the fairy zoomed on top of his head, still giggling.

Damn fairy. Lars determined he hated the creatures.

"Just tell her," the fairy persisted. "She'll understand."

Lars batted her off of his head. "Get lost!"

Te'ijal called, "are you all right, sorcerer?"

His ears were on fire. "Fine! Just, I wanted some peace is all. This fairy won't shut up."

"I have not heard her."

"Just because you're deaf."

Te'ijal raised an eyebrow. "A deaf _vampire_?"

Lars grumbled, tugging his cloak down hard. Pink light filled his vision, and he groaned.

"Damn, you're persistent. Go bug Te'ijal or something."

She giggled. "I like you more. You're funnier."

"Thanks."

"And, she scares me a little."

"And I don't? Not too bright, are you?"

"I'm bright enough." She wiggled her wings in his face, and he blinked, clearing green and pink spots from his vision. "Anyway, what harm could it do? Worst Rhen could do is say no, and you'll be no worse off than you are now."

Lars tugged his cloak around himself. "That would be infinitely worse. Besides, she just lost—" He growled. "Oh, why am I talking to you? Just go away before I torch you."

The fairy stuck her tongue out at him and zoomed off—right for Rhen.

Lars hissed, "Hey! Get back here! What are you _doing_?"

"Thought you wanted me to leave you alone?"

He groaned and rubbed his hand on his face. The fairy flew back to him, sitting on his shoulder. "I wasn't going to say anything. That's your place."

"Yeah. Just, don't torture me right now, please? It's kind of been a rough day, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Good point. I'm here, Lars, if you want to talk."

She slipped a tiny arm around his cheek and rubbed his face. He flushed at the strange, tingly sensation.

"I, I don't."

"Suit yourself."

Much to his relief, the tiny irritant stayed quiet for the rest of the climb to Aveyond.

The Oracle stood in the ancient temple with Devin, Talia, and the druids in a semi-circle around her. The place at the top—the spot Dameon should have occupied—stood empty.

Rhen froze as her eyes drifted to the void left in their circle, and her shoulders trembled. Lars dug his nails into his palms. He ached to heal the damage Dameon had done, but he could only watch her hurt. Watch, and hope she would come to him. Eventually.

She sniffled and Lars suppressed his horror. Rhen, crying? He couldn't stand it.

"Hey, Rhen, don't blubber. You're tougher than that."

She shamed him with a withering look.

"Nice going," the fairy whispered in his ear.

Lars' cheeks burned.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot," the fairy said. "_Fix _it."

He gulped and muttered, "Uh, Rhen, um, I just, I don't like it when you cry."

The fairy groaned. "Light above, you're hopeless."

"Shut _up_!" he hissed.

Rhen whipped her head back around and straightened her shoulders. "I don't need _you_ to tell me not to cry, Lars. I _know _that. I have a mission to lead."

"Uh, s-sorry, Rhen."

She glared and went to the Oracle instead. "We have returned from the Dark Caverns."

The old woman glanced over their party, her eyes pausing on the fairy lying in Elini's shawl, his yellow light dimming and brightening again by turns; Galahad's partly-healed injury; Rhen's pale face and stern expression; and Te'ijal's tear-streaked cheeks. She shook her head.

"Without Vata and much worse for the wear, or so I see. The mission was unsuccessful?"

Rhen lowered her head. "Forgive me, Oracle. We will, ah, try again once we have had time to regroup, and Galahad is well."

The Oracle nodded. "Of course. And speaking of injuries, Elini, bring that little one here. He will not make it without help."

The summoner nodded and eased the fairy from her shawl. He lay still and gasping in her palm, his wings shivering and his breathing shallow. The Oracle tsked over his form and touched her finger to his forehead. A faint green light rushed over the little creature, and he took in a deep breath.

The Oracle soothed, "There you are, dear. Shh. It is all right now. You're home." She laid a green-lit fingertip against his ribs. "Elini, hold him a moment while I patch him up."

"Of course, Oracle." Elini stroked the fairy's hair with her fingertip, watching him with deep concern. "Will he live?"

"As long as his kind is likely to, which is quite long." She healed him in silence for a moment, until the little creature could sit up and stretch his wings. "He will be fine now, with a bit of rest."

"Thank you," the little fairy said. "And you, too. All of you. We owe you our lives."

Rhen bowed to the fairy. "I'm glad you're well now."

"As am I." Elini fell back to John's side, still holding the fairy in her palm.

"Yes," the Oracle said, "but I confess concern for Dameon. Where is our Sun Druid?"

Rhen trembled, and her fists clenched, but she stayed silent. Lars watched her mouth open and close for a moment, then moved to her side to help. He laid his hand on her shoulder, but she threw him off.

"Rhen, don't," he murmured. "Please."

"The boy means to help you, Child," the Oracle soothed. "He is rough with his words, but his heart is good."

Rhen rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I suppose that's true. Forgive me, Lars."

He shrugged, digging his toe into the dirt. "It's okay."

"Go on," the fairy whispered.

Lars resisted the temptation to knock her off his shoulder—barely. "Ah, Rhen, it's not your fault. I'm kind of a jerk sometimes. I don't mean to be. I just, I don't know what to say at times like this."

"Much better," the fairy whispered.

Lars suppressed a growl.

Rhen gave him a wan smile. "I know. And, usually, I understand. But today I just, I can't. Even so, the worst you ever did to me, Lars, is nothing to what Dameon has done to us all."

Talia's face went stark white. "What? What has happened to my son?"

"He betrayed us," Galahad growled, gripping his injured arm. "Set a wyvern on us and set Indra free, so Elini's summon wouldn't work. He's in it with Ahriman."

Talia fell back, shaking, and Devin caught her in strong arms.

"There now," he soothed. "Shh. I've got you, Talia."

She buried her head into his shoulder. "My boy, my only boy—_why_?"

The Oracle pursed her lips. "I never believed he would go so far as to betray us like this, Talia, but he bears a grudge against you for his father's death. I think that is the reason."

"I had no choice!" Talia cried. "I did what I had to, to save us. To save _him_!"

"I know," Rhen soothed. "And, when he shared his anger with me, I told him that. I thought he was coming around. But now …." She shook her head. "Forgive me, Talia. I can't marry him. I pity him, but I can't love him. Not after this."

Talia nodded weakly and wiped her eyes. "No. I suppose not. There is nothing to forgive, dear. The fault is my own."

Devin pulled the Dreamer into his chest. "No, Talia. It's not your fault."

She nodded into his shoulder, and he held her there, stroking her red locks.

Lars turned to the Oracle, a cold weight sinking in his chest. "What do we do, Oracle? Rhen can't claim the sword without the sun druid, and without the sword, we're lost."

"There is but one way, and I will set you on that way when it is time. For now, we have other matters to deal with." The Oracle motioned the fairies over to her. "Little ones, you have lost your home, have you not?"

The fairy on Lars' shoulder nodded. "Yes, Oracle. We came from Faiaria, but Ahriman destroyed it. We're all that's left."

The old woman's eyes misted over. "Just the four of you? But there were hundreds—thousands!"

The fairies' lights dimmed.

The Oracle sighed. "Oh, how Aia's children suffer!" She stood straighter and wiped her eyes. "Well, it can never replace the home you lost, but there is a fine community of your kind here. Would you like to stay with them from now on?"

The fairies squealed with glee. "Yes! Yes! We want a home!"

The Oracle smiled. "Good. Then, Rhen, I suggest you take our new friends to their home and settle them in. The light will shine on you for your good deed."

Rhen's jaw dropped. "Oracle, we'll take them, but isn't dealing with Dameon's betrayal more important?"

The woman smiled. "All things in their proper time, child. Dameon will keep."

Though Lars agreed with Rhen's assessment, he didn't dare object the Oracle. His sharp tongue had caused him more than enough trouble already. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he nodded to Rhen.

"In that case, we should hurry to the Fairy Caves."

"All right." Rhen nodded and started to lead them away, but the Oracle called them back.

"Wait a moment, children." The woman went to Galahad and laid her hand on his good shoulder, though she had to reach for him. "I have business with this one, first."

He knelt before her, bowing his blond head. "Milady, I am in your service, though I am, ah, unfit for it now."

"Young knight, you find your new state of being loathsome, do you not?"

He winced. "Y-yes, milady. I have always tried to serve the light, but now …."

She patted his cheek gently. "Why can you not continue to do so? Just because you are a vampire does not mean you must turn to evil."

Galahad blinked. "But vampires _are_ evil."

"Te'ijal is not. She travels with you now, trying to do good in this world and risking her life for it."

Galahad lowered his head. "Oracle, what of her sins against me?"

The Oracle sighed. "Galahad, she acted so for reasons you do not yet know. Reasons even _she _does not yet know. You cannot see now, but someday you will understand why this must be your fate."

Lars crossed his arms over his chest. "_Reasons even Te'ijal doesn't know? Hmm. The _Oracle's_ reasons, perhaps? Interesting."_

He watched the woman carefully as she continued to speak to Galahad.

"Will you trust me, child, and try to reconcile yourself to the form destiny has chosen for you?"

A frown crossed Galahad's face, then resolution replaced it. "Yes. I'll try."

"Good."

The Oracle hoisted him to his feet with surprising strength for such an ancient woman. Then again, Lars supposed, she wasn't what she appeared. When Galahad stood, his armor had been replaced and his arm was healed. He glanced over the renewed flesh and flexed his fingers.

"I am healed? How?"

Te'ijal chuckled. "Is it not obvious, Husband?" Galahad's eyebrow twitched, but she cut off his characteristic denial with a gracious bow to the Oracle. "Thank you, wise one, for his health."

The Oracle nodded. "It is the least I can do. Now, hurry, children. There is no time to dally. Rhen, do you remember where the fairy caves are?"

Rhen bowed. "Yes, Oracle."

"Then may the light guide your steps. Good journey, children. And come back with Vata next time!"

"Will do," Lars called back.

He hoped he could keep that promise.

The Aveyond caves opened into a wide chamber. Myriad colors of light shone on the stone walls, reflections from the rainbow of fairy lights floating around the cavern and above the pools. The fairies from the Dark Caverns emerged from Rhen's and Lars' cloak pockets with a communal squeal, rushing toward the other lights.

"Fairies!" one squeaked. "We're not alone anymore!"

The other newcomers chirped agreement and began to acquaint themselves with the residents. Rhen watched them play and talk with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Lars moved to her side and said, "They look happy. Though I have no idea how this will help us deal with—" Rhen's smile faded, and he couldn't bring himself to say the sun druid's name. He tentatively touched her hand with his. "Are you okay?"

She pulled her hand away and nodded, though her eyes hardened. "Fine. We need to go, though, now that they're safe."

Lars sighed into her retreating back and followed. The others fell in line with him, all looking at Rhen with worry in their eyes.

"Wait!" a tiny voice squeaked. "Don't leave yet!"

A pink ball of light collided with Rhen's head, enveloping her in a cloud of rosy sparkles. She sneezed and shook her head, then gaped at all of them in turn.

"What the …? What _is_ this? Te'ijal? You haven't—oh!" Rhen's eyes settled on Lars and widened. "Oh, Lars …."

"What did I do?" He fidgeted as she stared at him, lifting her hand to her mouth.

"I don't know." Rhen turned to the fairy, her eyes sharp. "Did you cast a spell on me?"

The fairy giggled. "No. I'm such a clumsy flier. I couldn't help it. It's only the fairy dust from my wings. It got in your eyes."

Lars hands began to shake and his heart stilled. "You _didn't _…."

The fairy giggled. "Didn't what? I just crashed into her. Accidents happen."

Somehow, he doubted her honesty.

"So what is this, then?" Rhen looked around at all of her friends in turn.

Lars wanted to sink into the floor every time her eyes lingered too long on his face.

The fairy said, "That depends. On what a person needs to say or see, but can't. Fairy dust reveals the truth, whether you want it to or not." The fairy smirked at Lars and mouthed, "You're welcome."

Never had he wanted to torch a fairy until that moment.

Rhen crossed her arms over her waist. "So, what I'm seeing now, is the truth. This is what they haven't told me, or what they didn't want me to know?"

"Exactly," the fairy chirped.

Rhen paled. "I, I see."

Lars' heart sunk into his feet, and the blood drained from his head. She'd seen what _he_ couldn't say. He tugged his hood over his head and lowered his eyes.

"Don't stare at me, Peta," he snapped.

Rhen's eyes, for the first time since he'd started using that name, filled with more of pity than annoyance. Lars' embarrassment doubled.

"T-thank you, little fairy," Rhen said in a quiet voice. "Your accident just told me more about my companions in thirty seconds than I have learned in six years. Eight, for Lars."

"You're welcome." The fairy landed in Rhen's palm. "It was a gift, not an accident. I just wanted to thank you, really. I think we're going to do well here."

"I am glad to hear it, little one. You should go back to them. We must, think on what is to be done about …."

"About Dameon?"

Rhen's shoulders slumped. "Yes."

The fairy kissed her cheek and squeezed it, as close to a hug as the tiny creature could offer. "It will work out. I promise. You're not alone."

Rhen smiled. "Thank you. Goodbye, and good luck."

"The same to you. I hope we meet again. My name is Ara, by the way."

The fairy waved and disappeared into the bright glow of her companions. Rhen watched after the creature, her face the picture of agony. Her pain compelled Lars. He took a step closer and lifted a hand to her shoulder, but stopped before making contact.

"Rhen? Are you okay?"

She straightened. "I'm fine. Come on, guys. Let's go somewhere where we can rest."

"Thornkeep is nearest," Te'ijal said. "Though I do not care for the climate."

"That will have to do. Te'ijal, Elini, walk with me. We have things to discuss."

Lars suppressed a sigh and followed the group, letting his hand drop. Rhen—she'd seen the truth about him, and she had refused his help.

She didn't care for him, not like he did for her.

Drawing his cloak tighter around his shoulders, he resolved to focus on their mission and try to forget about his feelings for Rhen. It was safer that way, for all of them.

If only he could convince his heart of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (RHEN)

Rhen waited for Te'ijal and Elini to come to her side and let the rest of their group fall back. They trekked over the Aveyond meadows in relative silence for a long while, then, when no one could overhear them, Rhen gave Te'ijal a shrewd look.

"You've not been honest with me, Te'ijal."

The vampiress' cheeks colored. "Have I not? I have harmed no one, Overlander. Well—" She glanced at Galahad and frowned. "Almost no one."

Rhen shook her head. "I didn't say it was a bad thing, Te'ijal. You've just, ah, portrayed yourself as a lot darker than what you are. You act as if you're a threat to us, but you've never killed a human before, have you?"

The vampire lowered her head and wrapped her arms about her waist. "My greatest shame. No, I have fed from a human but never enough to kill them. I _cannot_. It is one thing to take your meals from a dumb beast. It is quite another to take them from one who pleads for their life, for their _children's_ lives …." She sighed. "I cannot kill a human."

"I understand," Rhen murmured, fingering the hilt of her blade. "I couldn't do it, either."

Te'ijal nodded. "Aye. It is better that you did not. You would have been justified, but to take a human life—it is no easy thing. It changes you." She looked away, and deep pain filled her eyes.

Elini eyed the vampress. "It does indeed, but do vampires not generally despise human life, Te'ijal? I have certainly seen no similar qualms in your kin."

Te'ijal shook herself. "You are correct. Vampires do like to kill—most of them. There is even a hierarchy—the ones who have killed the most or the most powerful humans receive prestige, while the ones who have killed few are regarded as lower class. Weaker. And I have killed none—no humans anyway. I have certainly fought my fair share of demons and beasts. But because I will shed no human blood, I have never held much of a position with my kin. They consider me uninitiated, like a child, despite my age. It is … irritating."

Elini nodded. "I see. This is why you were so eager to leave Ghed'adre, is it not?"

"Yes. I was unhappy there. Lonely, you might say."

"And now?"

She smiled. "I am not alone any longer." She drew her hand to her heart. "My only regret is Galahad. I have inflicted pain upon him and I cannot undo it. I only wished for a companion—one I knew would not kill as I do not—and his flirting, oh! I could not resist him. But he resisted me. He would not hear me. He still will not hear me, and I—" She paused, but straightened and walked on. "No matter. We have more important things to worry about than my troubles."

Rhen took Te'ijal's hand and squeezed. "If you tell Galahad, I think he'll forgive you. He thinks you're as evil as you let us believe. Tell him the truth, and you may be surprised."

"He will not believe me."

"He will. You'll see."

She gave Rhen a tentative smile. "It is worth a try, Overlander. I suppose I will be no worse off if it fails."

"No," said Elini with a nod. "You will not, nor will he, but Rhen, _I _have been completely honest with you. There is nothing I am hiding. What did you call me for?"

Rhen walked in silence, trying to gather her thoughts. "Elini, it's, I wanted you, because I need your help."

The summoner's expression relaxed. "In that case, I am at your service." She sighed. "It is about Lars, is it not?"

She winced. "Yes. With the fairy dust, I couldn't help but see it. Elini, he's in love with me, isn't he?"

The woman glanced over her shoulder, then back to Rhen. "Since you have already seen it for yourself—yes, Northerner. He loves you well."

Rhen lowered her head. "As I thought."

Te'ijal rubbed her shoulder. "Is this something you should consider so soon? Your heart must still bleed from … the other's betrayal."

As Lars had done, she glossed over Dameon's name. Rhen's heart twanged and tears filled her eyes. Stiffening, she blinked them away.

"Dameon made his choice. And I, I'm not sure I loved him as much as I thought anyway. It hurts, but I thought it would be worse than this." She hugged her waist. "I guess Dameon isn't the only traitor here."

Te'ijal shook her head. "You are no traitor, Rhen. Perhaps you sensed his duplicity on some level, and that is why you could not feel as strongly about him as you might have, had he been completely honest."

"Maybe."

Elini paused for a long moment, laying a hand on Rhen's shoulder. When she spoke again, she deliberated over every word. "Rhen, I have thought the same about your feelings for Dameon. I have thought for some time now, that if Lars had asked you first, you may have given the sun druid a less favorable answer."

"_What_?" Rhen stopped in her tracks, stunned. "Elini! You think I have feelings for _Lars_? But he's so _mean _to me!"

Elini chuckled. "I have noticed his tongue is sharp when he is afraid. Do you not see this?"

"Ah, yes, I've noticed, too. So, _is _he afraid?"

"Yes. Lars is afraid to speak. And, he knows you have just gone through terrible pain. That sharpens his tongue more, when he longs to help you, but cannot."

Rhen wrapped her arms around her waist. "What should I do, Elini?"

"Northerner, you have asked my advice. This is what I tell you—before you do anything, take time to heal. When your heart no longer bleeds for Dameon, perhaps you should think about what Lars means to you. Then, and only then, should you take any action." She glanced over her shoulder again and sighed. "But, you might let him help you through your pain, if you can. It would help you both and perhaps blunt his tongue, a bit."

Rhen tapped her finger on her chin. "Elini, now that I think about it, Lars _isn't _as mean as I recall from the past. He's sharp, yes, but he would never hurt me now. Not intentionally. He used to regard me as his slave, but he treats me as an equal these days."

Elini chuckled. "Yes, he has told me. I have tried to teach him, Rhen. He has sharpened his tongue on me a few times, when I have come too close to his heart—it is a defense when he fears being hurt—but he should not have toyed with a Veldtian woman. We know many things of taming wayward men."

Te'ijal's eyes danced. "Oh? Do share, Summoner."

She laughed. "When he is too sharp, I simply threaten to summon the red demon, and he becomes as complacent as a pup. Like all strong men, he is meek when a woman puts the fear of the night in him."

Rhen chortled, covering her mouth to stifle it. "Lars, meek? I would _pay _to see that!"

Te'ijal smirked. "Something tells me that, if you are affectionate with him, you will see it without the need for a demon. After his fear has passed, anyway."

Rhen smiled to herself. "That, might be worth trying."

"Take care, Northerner," Elini cautioned. "If you cannot return his feelings, you should not play with his heart."

"I agree. Thank you, Elini. I will try to do as you've said."

The summoner nodded. "Then, if there is nothing else, I will try to help the boy. He is quite downcast—I can see it."

Rhen nodded. "Do as you like, Elini. I trust you not to mention our discussion."

"Of course. Doing so would benefit neither of you." The woman bowed, then slowed her pace to match Lars'.

Rhen watched them out of the corner of her eye, noting how Lars looked everywhere but where she stood. His eyes spoke of deep pain, though in all other respects, he maintained his cool air. As cool as she acted herself, when both of their hearts were in turmoil.

An ironic smile curled Rhen's lips. They had more in common than she had first thought.

Elini laid her hand on Lars' shoulder. He threw it off, but she returned to his side in an instant. After a few more half-hearted attempts to resist her, Lars sighed and allowed her touch. Despite his reluctance, the pain in his eyes abated with her care.

In his behavior, Rhen saw the truth of Elini's words. He used his tongue to keep people at a distance, lashing out like an animal in a trap at anyone who came too close. Yet, once his fear eased, he allowed them in. If they had the perseverance to endure his tongue lashing so long, perhaps he felt they deserved more.

Reassured, and with a greater understanding of Lars, Rhen returned her attention to the road. With her worry for him eased, the greater pain of Dameon's betrayal soon dominated her thoughts. His face haunted her, his last words, the blood on his throat—blood her own blade had drawn. She had almost fallen then, fallen down a path she could never return from. Like the one Dameon had chosen, a path which led away from the light.

She'd come too close to darkness. With a shiver, she pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

Te'ijal walked beside her, glancing back at Galahad every now and then. "Rhen, are you well?"

Rhen paused. Te'ijal—she had resisted darkness bred into her very being. If the vampress could throw off the hierarchy of her people and the demands of her body, Rhen could still trust herself to maintain her humanity.

Rhen held her head high. She'd come too close to the edge, perhaps, but she had turned away. She had pulled herself from the brink in time. Dameon had not. He'd betrayed them all.

Suppressing a sigh, she pushed down her heartache. There would be time to grieve when she had four walls around her, and no one to see her tears. For the moment, she had to lead. She would stay strong, if it killed her.

"Yes, Te'ijal. I will be, anyway."

Te'ijal wrapped her arms around her waist and watched Galahad. "I understand, Sword Singer. Too well."

Rhen took her hand, and some little comfort from their shared griefs.

With the argument between the Mountain King and Snow Queen resolved, Thornkeep had settled into relative calm. The constant blizzards and earthquakes had finally ceased. Even so, the dwarven city lay too far to the north not to feel the cold. A blanket of white covered the town, and fat snowflakes floated down in puffs.

Through her window, Rhen watched the snow and tried not to cry. Dameon had broken her heart to pieces. The wedding she had begun to cherish would never happen. But more than the pain of losing their romantic relationship—which, after all, was relatively new—his betrayal of their friendship cut deeply.

For almost four years, Dameon had traveled with them, sharing in their stories. Their companionship. Their lives. Yet, he had thrown them away for a fool's chance at glory.

Even now, it felt like a bad dream. She would wake soon and find him smiling at her, as lighthearted in the mornings as always. Or so she told herself, but a week had passed since his betrayal, and she could deny the truth no longer. Dameon _was _gone. Forever.

He'd made his choice, and she had to make hers. She had to let him go.

Accepting the truth reopened her still-raw wounds. She had to let herself understand he wasn't coming back, and she did, but it hurt. Her heart broken anew, she buried her face in her hands and wept.

Rhen heard little in her grief, but she could not help but feel a pair of strong arms embrace her. Shaking arms, covered in dark blue fabric. She blinked tears away and found herself staring into Lars' golden-green eyes. He winced and drew back.

"S-sorry," he muttered. "I'll leave if you want. I just, I _hate _it when you cry."

Rhen tried to pin her tears back by closing her eyes, but they fell anyway. She slumped over, defeated, and covered her face with her hand.

"Then, go. I can't stop. It hurts too much."

Lars hesitated, shuffling his feet. "I, I don't—Rhen, can I stay?"

"You just said you hate to see me cry."

"I hate listening to it from the other room more."

She drew her hair over her face, hiding in her lilac-colored locks. "I'll try to be quieter."

"For light's sake, that's not what I meant." He huffed. "Dammit! I'm no good at these things. I'm trying to help, but I don't know what to say." His trembling hand brushed her hair. "Rhen, I, I just want to stop you from crying, if I can."

Her lips stretched into a thin smile. "Oh. Well, I don't know if you can stop me, but you can help. Stay, so I'm not so alone. Please?"

He knelt in front of her. "I'm here."

"Thank you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He gasped and tried to cover his embarrassment with harsh words, but with a soft kiss to his cheek, his insults died on his lips. His hair brushed her forehead as he leaned into her, and his arms found her waist.

Within his arms, she felt safer than she had in days. Not so with Lars. The man trembled harder with each passing moment.

She whispered, "Don't be afraid. I _know_, Lars, and it's okay. I just, I need a little time."

His voice raised a pitch or two and shook. "Don't kid yourself, Pe—"

She kissed his cheek, lingering against him, and Lars' fear-driven insults faded into a soft whisper of her name. She smiled and pulled him closer, slipping one hand into his hair. Perhaps Elini had to threaten Lars to control his tongue, but Rhen liked this way of taming him better.

"A-all right," he murmured. "I can wait."

She buried her face into his shoulder and breathed in his scent, taking comfort from his nearness. When she tried to release her pain in tears, she found she no longer needed to. With Lars holding her, his soft breath warming her scalp and his hand tentatively stroking her hair, she didn't want to cry. Just as her kisses melted his defenses, his touch eased her pain.

Somehow, she didn't think she would need _much _time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (LARS)

Lars tried to duck under Aesma's rapid-fire blows, but he couldn't see the Dark Caverns demon, let alone avoid him. The creature moved with super-human speed and that, combined with the utter lack of light so far into the caverns, rendered the demon invisible.

"Rhen! It's too fast! We need to slow it down, somehow."

"That clock, Lars!" she cried. "Use the clock!"

"Clock?"

"You _know_!"

It clicked. "Oh!"

The demon had stolen the _Time _Druid's soul. It was shifting time to move faster than they could, but the magical clock from they found atop a strange garden in the mountains might stop the disruption—if he could figure out how to useit.

"Galahad! Cover me!"

The knight rushed to his side and threw his shield over both Lars and himself, warding off the demon's blows as best as he could.

"Thanks."

Galahad nodded as Lars battled with his cloak and tugged the little clock from his pocket. He lit his immediate area with a fireball and gasped. The clock hands spun around the face so fast, they blurred into a whirring circle of gold. Well, that was an easy fix, or so he hoped.

Lars stuck his finger onto the clock face, and the clock hands slammed into him, tingling his fingertip with powerful magic. When he pulled away, both clock and demon resumed the normal flow of time. Instead of an invisible creature knocking them around with blows too fast to see, a gray, goblin-like creature hovered corner of the cave and growled.

The rest of the battle passed in a daze. He fell into a rhythm. Duck here, blast there, heal an ally there, and pray he didn't miss a step. Rhen's song, woven in dramatic harmony with her musical blade, soared over the sounds of jingling armor and his allies' voices. Te'ijal's bowstring zinged by his ear. The scent of blood and sweat filled his nostrils. His body tingled with the power of his magic as he blasted Aesma with wave after wave of his most powerful spells.

Darkness surged in front of him and pain ripped through his chest, but he had no time to focus on it—the beast still moved, and as long as it did, he wasn't safe. Rhen wasn't safe. He had to fight, to protect her. Elini's Red Demon roared and snapped at the gray beast. Rhen slammed her fire-bright blade into its throat, raining a song of inferno on the creature, then, all was still.

Lars leaned on his staff, panting. "I-is it over?"

It hurt to talk. How badly had the demon injured him? He lifted his hand to his chest and felt wetness. He hoped it was just water from one of his spells or the exertion of battle, but—

"I think so." Rhen poked the beast's body with her sword. "Yes. It's done." She nodded to Elini. "Come, Summoner. This one is powerful."

Elini grinned as she rushed to the still demon, a glass orb in hand. Lars watched, gasping with pain, as she touched the demon's head with the orb and a gray-violet glow filled it. Another trapped demon for her to turn against their enemies. Indra would not be pleased when they met again.

Light, it hurt. So much. He brought a trembling hand to his chest, but his mana had gone. He had nothing left to heal himself with.

Something cut off his air, and Lars choked. He tasted iron, and his limbs went numb and cold.

"R-Rhen, help me."

"Lars?" The woman's voice rose in pitch. "Are you—light above! _Lars_! Hold on—I'm coming!"

Her hands found his face just as the world grew dim.

"Rhen …."

His legs gave out, and he slumped over. The floral-hot scent of her hair washed him into darkness.

"Di-id…zia lee… w-o-ork?"

"Ma-ay-be… heart bee…"

Distorted voices faded in and out of his hearing, from somewhere over his head. Was he sleeping? He tried to sit up, but his chest felt as if it were made of lead. His head swam, too.

"Lars! Are you o-okay? Talk to me!"

Rhen's shaky voice sounded heartbroken and terrified. He couldn't stand it.

"Don't—don't cry, P-Peta."

"Lars!"

He tried to talk, but something blocked his mouth. Something soft and sweet that moved with his breathing. "M-mph?"

He forced his eyes open and saw Rhen's pale skin and lilac hair. Lavender eyelashes a shade darker than her locks glistened with tears. He looked for her pink lips, but he couldn't see them. They had disappeared under the edge of his own nose.

She was kissing him.

He voiced a soft murmur of pleasure and closed his eyes. Whatever had happened, if it made Rhen touch him like this, it was worth it. He forced his hand to her face, holding her cheek. Her lips caressed his a moment longer, then she pulled back.

Hot tears splashed onto his cheeks.

"Rhen," he breathed, "d-don't cry. Please."

She brushed wetness from his face with shaking fingers. "Sorry. I was so afraid. I thought you were gone forever and, and I hadn't, I didn't say—" A fresh wave of tears fell. "I was so afraid."

Lars rubbed her cheek. "What happened?"

"Aesma nearly took off your chest," Te'ijal said from somewhere behind Rhen. "We had to use three cassia leaves on you. I thought you would never breathe again, but with Rhen's help, you are here."

"Cassia leaves?" His mouth fell open. "Wait—I _died_?"

"Close enough to it," Galahad said. "We all thought you were gone. Only Rhen refused to give you up. I thought she had lost her mind. Too much pain, you know? But now I see why she could not let you go."

Lars' heart skipped, and pain flooded his chest, along with sudden fear. "Ungh. Go bite a small child or something, vamp—"

Rhen stopped his insult with her lips on his. He relaxed into her arms with a sigh.

Elini chuckled. "It seems you have found a better way to tame his tongue, Northerner—by keeping it occupied."

Rhen pulled away, blushing red and giggling. "Apparently!"

"So this is a method of controlling me, is it?" He smirked. "I can live with that. Galahad, have you got it through your thick, empty skull—"

Rhen kissed him again and the others laughed, excepting Galahad.

Lars finished the moment Rhen released his mouth. "—that Te'ijal is the best thing to ever happen to you, not the worst?"

"Hmm?" Galahad frowned. "The best thing? She turned me into a _vampire_!"

Te'ijal sighed. "Galahad, if you knew—"

He wheeled on her. "Knew what, Demon-spawn?"

She smirked. "Nothing, Husband."

Galahad shuddered. "Stop calling me that! I'm not your husband—not yet! And if I had my way, I would never be! You're a killer, a cold-blooded killer and you—"

"I am not," Te'ijal whispered.

"What?"

"I am not a killer."

"The hell you're not! You're a vampire!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "So are you, I might point out. And, like you, I have never taken a human life."

"B-but—" He looked around the room, his eyes pleading for understanding.

Lars could only shrug.

Rhen nodded when Galahad turned her way. "She's telling the truth."

His jaw dropped. "What? But vampires—they, we, she _has _to kill, or starve! That is why I have not, I haven't taken strength—"

"Galahad! You're starvingyourself?"

He looked away from Rhen's horrified expression. "I will not kill another to survive. If that means my death, so be it."

Te'ijal shook her head. "Galahad, no. You are incorrect. Yes, we have to drain blood to feed, but whether we do that on humans or animals, it does not mean we must kill them. You do not have to take all their blood to restore your strength. Even a few drops is enough."

He gaped. "But you, you act like a murderess!"

Te'ijal smiled wryly. "'Act' is the word for it. The Ghed'adran vampires do not care for the uninitiated, so I try to keep my innocence secret. But for you, know I have never drained anyone to the point that they became ill or lost their life."

Galahad shook his head. "No, this, I—it makes no sense! You're not innocent! You're lying!"

Rhen sat straight and shook her head. "She's not. That's why I asked her to talk to me last week after the fairy caves. I saw the truth about her and questioned her on it. She is as innocent of taking a human life as you are, Galahad."

"Is she?" His eyes hardened. "What of _my _life, Rhen? Does that mean nothing to you?"

Rhen lowered her head. "Galahad, I, you …."

Elini laid her hand on Rhen's hair. "He does not mean it, Northerner. His anger speaks what his heart would not, in peace."

Rhen gave her a wan smile. "Ah. Well, that's something I'm familiar with, Elini."

Lars' ears burned. "S-sorry, Rhen."

She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about it." With a sigh, she turned back to the knight. "Galahad, of course your life is important to us. Why else would we have risked our lives to keep yours safe in the Caverns?"

Galahad colored. "I, I don't …."

Lars scoffed. "Open your eyes, you idiot! Yes, Te'ijal tricked you. So what? It's not exactly a challenge."

Rhen touched his mouth with hers. "Lars."

He smirked. "Okay, so I might have added last bit that on purpose. But the truth is, you _are _being a bit thick right now. Did you not hear the Oracle? 'Reconcile yourself to this life,' and, 'reasons even _she _does not know.' Use your head, Galahad. The Oracle _meant _you to be this all along, but had to use Te'ijal to accomplish it."

"What?" Galahad's face drained of all color. "The _Oracle_ would not turn me evil!"

"But she said it herself, vampires aren't evil on principle," Rhen argued.

"Exactly," Lars agreed. "I didn't know, but it makes sense. She'd be an outcast among her people because, I gather, she makes it a choice not to kill. Am I right, Te'ijal?"

Te'ijal nodded. "Indeed. As an uninitiated, I am neither light nor dark, and belong in neither." She lowered her head. "It is a lonely path."

Lars raised an eyebrow at the paladin. "One you wanted Galahad to walk with you down, because, as stupid as he can be, he's honorable, right? You could trust him not to hurt people?"

She gave him a piercing look. "Your perception amazes, as usual, Overlander. That is precisely the case, but I have gone about it all wrong."

Elini huffed. "What choice did you have, Sister? The knight is so fixated on your state of being, he refuses to notice that you fight on the side of good." She laughed. "I rather like your methods, given the circumstances."

Beside her, John paled and stepped away. "Light preserve me."

Elini fixed him with a hard stare. "You cannot think I would use such measures on a man who is, at least, willing to hear me?"

John gave her a nervous smile and raised his hands. "I'm listening, Milady. No need for desperate measures."

She smirked. "Of course not. Now, back to the matter at hand. Galahad, do you see what we are trying to tell you?"

The knight sighed. "You believe the Oracle _led _Te'ijal to bite me. But _why_?"

Te'ijal murmured, "I do not know, Husband, but perhaps there is a need for you to have eternal life. Perhaps she needs a knight in darkness."

"_Don't_ call me that. And why me?"

Rhen smiled. "Because, Galahad, only a knight with as pure a heart and as strong a sense of honor as you have, would survive the transformation with his sense of justice intact. Am I correct, Te'ijal?"

The vampiress nodded. "I have searched long and hard for a man with the strength to withstand the change. I, I thought I had found him, at last. But, in the end, I had to resort to petty tricks. Forgive me, Galahad."

Galahad rubbed his forehead wearily. "Right now, I just wish this headache would go away. Destiny, fate—it's all so blasted confusing. I just wanted to be a paladin. Now, I would settle for keeping Ahriman from destroying us all."

Te'ijal slipped her hand into his. "And that is all _I _wish, husband."

Galahad's annoyance washed away in the wake of true anger. Fangs bared, he ripped his hand away.

"I am _not _your husband! This has all been decided for me, and I have had no say! Well, I'm tired of it!" He advanced on Te'ijal, his eyes flashing and rage sputtering on every word. "I may be forced to marry you, you devil-spawned witch—oh, there's nothing I can do about that—but I am _not _going to endure your false titles anymore! Not until the noose falls around my neck, and binds me to you!"

Te'ijal stepped back, her hand over her mouth. "F-forced? Noose?" She met his eyes, her gaze pleading. "Galahad, say you do not think of me so terribly."

He glared coldly. "Read my lips, Te'ijal, since you don't understand plain speech. I am not flirting, I am not happy, and I do not want to marry you. I don't even want to see you. In all my existence, you are the single worst thing that has _ever _happened to me."

Elini breathed, "Galahad! Oh, heavens preserve her."

Tears of red flooded Te'ijal's eyes. "I see. So it is as Rhen feared. As I feared." She threw Galahad's pendant at his feet and turned away. "If you will not break our marriage pact for the sake of your honor, then I _will_. You're free, Galahad. Do as you like, sir knight. Your bond to me is broken, and there is your freedom. Excuse me, humans. Now that I know Lars will live, I will take my leave of you."

She bowed to Rhen and swooped out of the room, leaving a stunned Galahad shaking in her wake.

Galahad stammered and stared at the pendant. "I, I didn't mean, I—did she really …?"

Lars cried, "You damned _idiot_!"

This time, Rhen didn't kiss him. He supposed the real fury rippling off of him might have discouraged her in that capacity.

"W-what?" Galahad turned to Lars, looking lost.

"I said, you're an idiot! Go after her. Now! You love her, and you know it."

"I, I _what_?" Galahad's lip curled in a sneer. "Love that demon? Not a chance."

"That _demon_ is the exact same thing you are, idiot. It's only your arrogance that makes you think differently."

"Lars, don't," Rhen murmured. "He's upset."

"No," he spat. "Don't stop me. It's the damned truth. Galahad, you just sent away the one girl who'd look past your stupidity to love you for what you are, because of some fool delusion that you're better than she is. You think, just because she was born differently, that makes her lower than you. Well, it doesn't."

"Lars, please." Rhen held his face and blinked hard. "You just, we _just _brought you back. Please."

He took Rhen's hand and squeezed her. "I'm all right, Rhen. I'm trying to help this idiot see what he's done. Galahad, get it through your thick head: Te'ijal is not evil. She is a warrior, and a brave one to endure what she has for so long, alone. Put yourself in her shoes and see what she's been through. She's not your inferior; she's your better, you idiot, and she loves you anyway. And you just sent her away because of some notion of propriety."

"She trappedmy soul and forcedme into an engagement," Galahad protested, his nostrils flaring. "That is more than a notion of propriety!"

"And you have your freedom back now," Lars snapped. "Is that what you wanted?"

Galahad paused. "I, I just …." He picked up the pendant, staring at the glass in his palm. "I don't know."

"Of course not, because you're an idiot. You want her, but you won't admit it because you think you're better."

Galahad turned a cold look on Lars. "My, that sounds _so _familiar."

Lars' ears burned. "Yeah, it should. Look at me well, Galahad. Look hard and use your brain, that is, if you have one. You see this girl here? Rhen, like you, I thought I was better than her. So I ignored this feeling creeping up on me every day. She bore up under the punishment—punishment _I _inflicted on her—and became strong. She faced her duty without flinching and, even in her darkest moments, led us like the warrior she is. And day by day, that feeling grew and grew until, by the time we met Dameon, I could no longer deny it. But I couldn't admit it, either. I still thought I was better than her. So that sun priest stole her from me, because I let her slip through my hands. Because I was too proud to admit, I love her more than my own life."

"Lars," Rhen gasped. "You, you finally said it."

He kissed her with tenderness. "I love you, Rhen. So much. I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it."

She slipped her hand to his face and caressed him, her eyes wet. "I love you, too. But rest, Lars. This isn't good for you."

He shook his head. "No. This is too important. I _won't _let him make the same mistake."

Galahad frowned. "Lars, nothing of this is the same. Rhen is a good, brave woman, and Te'ijal—"

"Is the same damned thing, you idiot!"

Galahad winced, and Lars sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Galahad, look at me. I thought I had time to tell her. I thought she'd always be there when I was ready. But guess what? She wasn't. Just because _I _didn't see her worth, didn't mean _no one _did. That sun druid snapped her up and I was left alone."

Galahad stared at his feet. "You are not now."

"No, but had Dameon not lost his damned mind, I would be."

Galahad hugged his waist and closed his eyes tight. "For light's sake, Lars! I just wanted my freedom. If she really is as you say, she could have _asked _me."

Elini met his eyes. "Aye, but would you have listened to her if she had?"

Galahad hesitated, cheeks pink. "I, I don't know."

"No," Lars said with a grim smile. "You'd have pushed her away, just like you have now. You broke her heart then, and you're breaking it now, but you wait. That woman is as strong as Rhen. Come a month or so, she'll put you behind her and recover. Then, someone _will_ come along who won't hurt her. Someone who'll see her for what she is."

Galahad spat, "A monster?"

Lars' nostrils flared. "No, you idiot, for a brave, selfless woman who, in spite of a dark heritage, defends the sanctity of human life at the cost of her own happiness, and one who risks her life to keep us safe from the _real _monsters: Ahriman, Indra, and the lot."

Elini's jaw dropped. "Lars," she breathed. "I have never heard you speak so kindly of, of _anyone_!"

Lars lifted his gaze to Rhen. "She brought it out of me. She taught me how to love, and you." He glared at Galahad. "Te'ijal can do the same for you, _if _you can pull your head out of your ass long enough."

Galahad shouted, "Enough!" With a fierce snarl, he stormed out of the room.

The door slammed behind the irritated paladin, and knocked dust from the ceiling.

Rhen gave Lars a nervous look. "Do you think you got through to him?"

Lars shrugged. "Who knows? We'll find out, soon enough."

She used a soft kiss to push him back onto the bed. "Rest, Lars. You've done what you could. And, thank you."

"I meant it," he whispered, his lips brushing her cheek. "Every word."

She smiled. "I know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (GALAHAD)

Galahad stared at the crystal, its heavy chain draped over his fingers. He had sought it so long, and he finally had it. It swayed back and forth like a pendulum as he walked, neither knowing nor caring where his feet led him. Once black, the glassy stone in the center of its metal casing had taken on the color of the sea the moment Te'ijal had touched it to his skin. The color of his eyes, before the darkness captured his soul and left him empty.

Couldhe take his soul back? He touched the orb and watched it pulse under his fingertip. The pendant recognized its owner, but would not release him. Still, while in contact with it, he felt a bit of the peace he had once known as a human knight. Somewhat comforted, he slipped the chain about his neck.

The voices of his friends still drifted to him from around the corner. Lars' harsh words had sunk barbs into his heart, and hurt him twice as much as he wanted to admit.

He sniffed and clenched his fists. _"I'm not an idiot! I just, I don't want to be trapped!"_

That was fair, wasn't it? Galahad stalked down a staircase, pulse racing. Of course it was.

Yet, Lars had said the Oracle meant him to become a vampire. If he was right—and the boy rarely missed anything—if she had wanted this fate for him, was Galahad wrong to question it? Had he not sworn an oath to obey the Oracle at _all _costs?

"_I never imagined my soul would be the price, but it changes nothing. I vowed to follow her, and I must keep it."_

He lowered his head, his feet leading him into a pitch-black hall. He saw as clearly in the dark as the daylight since his change, so he walked on.

Had the Oracle truly wished Te'ijal to bind him? To turn him into a _vampire_? Perhaps not like she had. The Oracle was all about choice, but had he given her any? No.

He never would have listened to her even if the Oracle _had _asked him outright. He would have assumed he'd misheard or misunderstood. That left only Te'ijal to change him. Of all the vampires, only she would stop there, before he died on the tips of her fangs. At least Te'ijal had left his life intact, if not his freedom.

Galahad wished he could ask the Oracle about it, but it would prove futile. She wanted her children to come to understand their fates for themselves. She would never _demand_ Galahad choose to become a vampire, nor even suggest it. But in the end, if he left her no other option, she would do what she must to keep her children safe. If he went to her, she would only try to help him grow accustomed to his fate. Perhaps it was the only way she could help him, unless she could give him back his soul.

He tugged at the orb absently. It shimmered in his hands. Te'ijal had given it to him, knowing once he figured out how to free his spirit, he would leave. She had truly set him free, at last. A part of him felt relief. But the bigger part of him wondered why he wasn't happier.

"_That accursed vampire has dogged my steps for months! I am finally free of her and, and I feel … what?_

Abandoned, that was what. Abandoned, and empty.

He leaned against the wall, clenching his fist around the pendant. Anger still coursed through him. Yet, Lars and Te'ijal's words rang in his mind.

Was it true? _Had_ the vampress chosen him because of his strength, a purity of heart she had never seen in another human? Was she really an uninitiated who had taken an active stand against her own kin to protect human life?

If so, vampire or not, he'd misjudged her, terribly.

His hand tightened around the pendant. But she'd trapped him, and bit him to keep him in this life!

"_When nothing else worked,"_ he reminded himself.

She had triedto talk to him. But, lacking his willingness to listen, she had taken action. He considered her place, trying to understand how it would feel in the life of an outcast, a girl even her family turned away, for centuries. He tried to imagine the loneliness, the desperation, but he couldn't.

He couldn't fathom that depth of pain.

Lars had a point. Galahad had turned Te'ijal away, less out of a desire for his freedom and more out of spite. The paladin _did _want to be free, but perhaps if he had askedher, if he had even talked to her like a human being, she might have given him the pendant without a fight. Perhaps long before now. He might have already reclaimed his soul and been well on his way toward redemption.

Redemption from what, though? From darkness? From Te'ijal?

Lars' words again rang in his mind.

"_She's the best thing to happen to you, not the worst."_

Was she? Galahad didn't know anymore. He sighed, considering returning to the others and asking them. But, no. Lars had confirmed his fears already, and, though Galahad was loath to admit it, he knew Lars understood more than himself. The knight could depend on the boy's judgment, if not his gentility.

Had the Oracle pushed Te'ijal into biting Galahad? Had she a reason to give him eternal life, even if it meant making him a vampire?

He shook his head. If so, he didn't understand. Unless she truly wanteda protector for the humans, one to live among the vampires and help Te'ijal.

Still, he could do that withoutbeing Te'ijal's husband.

Did he want to, though? Did he want their engagement to end?

Galahad pushed off the wall and caught his breath. In abstraction, his feet had led him straight to the vampires' quarters. Te'ijal's quarters, not his own. Why would he come to herside of the basement? Habit? He shook his head. When had he ever willinglycome to her room?

"_Maybe Lars had a point. Maybe I came here, because I wanted to."_

Intrigued, he lifted his hand toward Te'ijal's door, but hesitated. No sound came from within. Nothing at all. Perhaps she had gone elsewhere. Where could a vampire go in the light of day? She did have her sunblock, but Galahad doubted she had thought to put it on.

He had never seen her so hurt as when he had turned her away.

"_She might have gone back to Ghed'adre." _

He ground his teeth. Perhaps he wasn't the only one Te'ijal had abandoned. With all the secrets and betrayal going around lately, it wouldn't surprise him. Why that left such a void in his heart, he didn't know, but he couldn't let it stand. Te'ijal was one of their best fighters. They would face steep odds without her. If she'dleft the mission, the team would have to know, and now.

His hesitation gone, Galahad rapped against the wood.

Te'ijal muttered, "I am not prepared to talk, Rhen."

Galahad froze. He hadn't expected her to answer.

"It's, I'm not Rhen."

Something inside the room clattered to the floor.

"Te'ijal? Are you well?"

She gave no answer. Galahad stood frozen, unsure of whether to stay or go. After a long, tense moment, he decided to leave. It was clear she wouldn't let him in.

Lethim in? He actually _wanted _to go into her chambers?

"Light, preserve me," he muttered, rubbing his hand into his forehead.

"It has," Te'ijal said from behind him.

"What?"

He wheeled around and saw the vampiress watching him, her arms around her waist and her expression unreadable. Red rimmed her eyes and streaked her cheeks. Though she kept her poise, two white points poking from under her upper lip belied her calm. She never showed her fangs unless she was angry or upset.

"What do you want, Galahad?" She turned her face aside. "Have you not made it clear enough that you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." His words surprised him.

She snorted. "For someone who does not hate me, you have made your disdain plain enough. Unless you have some purpose here, leave me. I do not wish to see you."

He reeled backward. "You're sending me away?"

"You wanted your freedom—now you have it." She turned on her heel and made to shut her door, but his hand stopped it.

"Wait. Is it true, Te'ijal? What they all said?"

She froze in the doorway, but her shoulders shook. "You think me a liar? Let me ask you this then, since you hold my kind in such low esteem—has it not occurred to you that a creature who, as you believe, is pure evil and only stays with the humans to ensure her next meal, has not takena meal from them? Do you not think it strange that your companions still live, when I have traveled with them for years?"

"Uh, well, I …." Light above, why hadn't he considered it?

"Lars is correct," Te'ijal hissed. "You _are _thick. I'm not sure I wantyou as a protector, when you cannot see what lies in front of your own nose."

Galahad winced. "That's not—wait just a moment!"

"I do not wish to speak to you!"

She pushed his hand off of her door and made to slam it, but he poked his foot in the way.

"Te'ijal, please."

Her voice broke as she turned to face him, her hands wide apart. "Why do you stay? Do you wish to malign me further? Look well on me, knight, and see my shame. It is enough."

Red tears slipped down her cheeks, and Galahad could fight himself no longer. Remorse and pity washed over him. He lifted a hand to her face and brushed the wetness away.

"I'm sorry, Te'ijal," he whispered. "I didn't know how long you've been alone."

She stood frozen, staring at him with wide eyes and shaking against his hand. His hand that, despite the lack of tears, stayed against her cheek.

His face flamed, but he smiled. "I didn't understand. I'm not sure I do even now, but I want to. So, you did this to me because you, why? _Was _it because I am, or was, pure of heart?"

She blinked and shook her head. "That was the main reason, but I love—loved you, too."

"_Past tense?"_

He dropped his hand and sighed. "I see. So you love me no longer."

"Do you wishme to? You have never asked for my love." Her eyes filled again. "Nor have you wanted it."

"I do now."

Both of them gasped. Galahad's eyes widened, and his hand flew to his mouth.

She searched his gaze, still sniffling. "You do? Why? I am, by your own admission, a monster."

"No," he murmured, shocking himself again.

Had he not just called her that same name ten minutes hence? But the words kept coming, as if he had no control over his own mouth. As if they _had _to be said.

"No, you're not a monster. Rhen and the Oracle both said so."

"But you do not believe them. So why would you want my love?"

He ground his forehead into his hand. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

She stared, her eyes sharp, and he sighed.

"Lars is right. I _am _an idiot."

The sharpness in her gaze faded. "No. You are not an idiot."

"Yes I am. I acted just like _he _did to Rhen, and, and—" The admission colored his face.

He slowly lifted his eyes to hers. She stood back from him, watching him with her fangs peeking from beneath her top lip.

"Galahad, do you mean what I think you do? Or are you just toying with me again?"

He winced. "Toying with you?"

"All the flirting you did. Then you tell me I have forced you—"

"That _wasn't _flirting, Te'ijal. I had no idea—I mean, do vampires reallyflirt by calling each other horrible names?"

"And you humans do not?"

"Ah, no. Had I said what I said to you, to a human woman, she might have killed me in my sleep."

"I, I see. So all along I was—" She closed her eyes and turned away. "Go. It is better that you leave me, Galahad. Claim your freedom. That is what you wanted, is it not?"

"But, Te'ijal, I want my soul back, yes, but I don't want to, please don't make me go."

She hesitated at the door. "You, what? You want to stay?"

"Yes."

She came closer, and he breathed in her floral scent—why had he never noticed, she didn't smell like her murderous kin? They all had the musk of death about them, but Te'ijal's scent was as clear as the summer rain. His heart hammered, and his throat tightened as she cupped his cheek. Her cool fingers left a trail of fire wherever they touched. His hand lowered to his side. Through parted lips, he drew in a sharp breath.

"Are you unwilling, Galahad?"

Her breath brushed his mouth like a caress, and his head tilted back, almost of its own will. "Do I look it?"

She frowned. "Ah, well, you are showing your fangs."

"Am I? Well, I suppose I can't help it."

She started to withdraw, but he pulled her back. "I'm willing. I can hardly understand it myself, but I am."

Her lips parted, and her eyes took on a luminous glow. "Do you wish me closer?"

He nodded, and she slipped her arm around his neck, her fingertips brushing his hair. He breathed her name and pulled her waist in closer, holding her body close against his. She moved into him, hesitating a heartbeat away from his lips. His breath came faster and his heart raced, tightening his chest.

"Galahad, that you would touch me like this …."

His heart skipped. "Am I, should I not?"

She closed her eyes and the distance between their mouths. His breath caught in his throat with the light, brief kiss.

"It is wonderful," she whispered.

"So was that."

He caught her into his arms and kissed her, his lips trembling, but sure. Te'ijal made a little noise of surprise, but soon melted into his arms and pulled him closer. He tasted sugar on her lips and explored her, touching her fangs with the tip of his tongue and making her shiver in his arms. She clutched at him with longing. A deep, passionate longing he suddenly felt as his own.

He drew back, panting. "What is this, Te'ijal? What do I feel?"

She smiled. "Perhaps, how much I have loved and yearned for you."

"Yes, that is it exactly. But why?"

She closed her eyes. "Galahad, when two vampires love each other, when they share the first kiss and taste each other's blood, a bond is forged which can never be broken. I have tasted yours already. And, you have mine, now."

"What? But I didn't bite you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No. When you kissed me. My tears are not water, Hus—Galahad. They must have spilled on my lips a little."

"Ah, I see. So what is this, then? That bond?"

"Yes. You are feeling what I feel because you are bonded with me."

He touched her cheek, wondering that he should feel this way. The power of her love for him left him awed. It consumed every part of him, yet left him better than before. Neither as human nor vampire had he ever felt so at home. Te'ijal sniffled and a tear slipped down her cheek. Curious, he kissed it away, and instantly the depth of her feeling for him exploded into his being. He shivered in its wake.

"Te'ijal, you love me _this _much?"

"I cannot help it, dear knight. You have stolen my heart."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. "I didn't think you had one, but this, I can't believe you feel so muchfor an idiot like me."

She hesitated. "Galahad, will you stay? Will you be my companion?"

He looked into her eyes. "You are asking me to marry you?"

Her cheeks colored. "A-asking, not forcing. The choice is yours, Paladin."

He chuckled. "Isn't that supposed to be my job?"

"Ah, I did not think, I, do you _want _to ask me?"

He kissed her, marveling at the unfolding of her love—and his own—within his heart. He felt her fear, too. She held his face when he pulled back and gazed at him, her eyes searching his and her heart pounding against his. He knelt before her and laid his head against her waist, holding her against him. Te'ijal's hands slipped into his hair and caressed his scalp. He kissed her belly and turned his face up, his eyes wide with the nervous tension that claimed him.

"Te'ijal, will you marry me?"

She was suddenly at his level, her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed him with abandon, tasting and exploring in ways he'd never known. Passion and desire, the intensity doubled by Te'ijal's need superimposed with his own, flooded his body and voiced itself in a low moan. She pulled back—with obvious effort—and smiled.

"Forgive me, my knight," she murmured. "I did not expect that to affect me so strongly."

"It affected me, too. It still is."

"Mm-hmm. I see that."

He blushed. "Te'ijal, what is your answer?"

"That did not make it obvious?" He frowned, and she chuckled. "Yes, my dear knight. I will, with pleasure. I am glad that you asked me. It is your will now, and you are not trapped. Does that please you, Husband?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I thought I told you not to call me that until it's the truth, Demon-spawn?"

She caught the playfulness in his tone and blinked. "You really _are _flirting with me now, aren't you?"

He smirked. "How'd I do?"

"Wonderful. For a beginner."

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing then, that I have an eternity to perfect my technique."

She laughed outright. "Yes, you do." Her laughter faded. "I, I love you, Galahad."

He smiled back. "I love you, too."

Anything else he might have said, was lost in her kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 (RHEN)

Rhen watched as Elini poked her head out of the door after the knight. The summoner stared for a moment, then turned back into the room with a smile on her face.

"I believe he has answered his own questions without knowing it," Elini said, chuckling.

Rhen frowned. "What? Is he all right, Elini?"

"He will be soon, or I am much mistaken. His steps led him down the stairs and he is not marking them, as far as I can tell."

Lars chuckled. "So the idiot's gone straight to Te'ijal without realizing it."

Rhen frowned. "Lars, Galahad's room is in the basement, too. They _are _vampires."

"Elini doesn't think he's gone to his own room, and I'm siding with her judgment."

Rhen turned a curious glance on the summoner. "How do you know?"

Elini sat in her chair by John and smiled serenely, though her eyes held a bit of mischief. "Let us just say, I have seen my fair share of reluctant suitors." She glanced to Lars, then John, and smirked.

John gulped and took a step backward. He looked between his companion's faces, the door, and to Elini's smirk and sighed.

"It's no use, is it? She's got her claws in me, whether I like it or not. I'm as good as doomed, ain't I?"

"Got yer sailin' orders months ago, Cap'n," Marge agreed from the corner. "Hope ye like sand. Ye'll be seein' a mess of it in Veldt."

Elini smirked and John groaned. "I'm notanswering to your other men, Elini. Get that straight."

A true grin lit up her features. "Ah! So you will marry me then?"

"Doesn't look like I have a lot of choice in the matter."

She frowned. "No, John. You have choice. I have not tricked you."

Lars raised an eyebrow, and Elini tipped something at her waist. Rhen caught sight of a glass vial hidden there—one with a pink liquid visible within—and her heart skipped a beat. A lovepotion! Where had she found that?

"Aye, that's true." His face hardened. "Or, is it? Have you slipped me something? You said yourself, you've no problems with Te'ijal's methods."

Elini hesitated, then pulled the vial out for all to see. "This, I think you will recognize." John stepped backward, horrified, until she raised it to show the wax seal, still intact. "I _had _considered it. But, see for yourself. I have not used it."

John's eyes narrowed. "But you would have, and you still will, if I refuse."

She shrugged. "Yes, I would have, but I will not now. Look." Elini pulled the cork from the vial and tipped it over, spilling the liquid harmlessly onto the floor. A floral smell filled the room. She dumped it out, shook the last drops from it, and returned the empty vial to her waist pouch. "There. No manipulation. You are free to make your own choices, John."

He growled and stepped forward, reaching for her pouch. "And how do I know you haven't got more of those stashed away in here?"

She smiled as he rummaged through her pack, checking every last vial. He sniffed the empty ones and replaced them one by one. The last one searched, his shoulders slumped.

"You don't have another tucked away somewhere else, do you?"

Her eyes twinkled. "You are welcome to search me anywhere you like."

John's was not the only face to redden; even Rhen's burned. Marge laughed outright.

"I-I'll hold off on that, if you don't mind," John muttered, backing away.

She smirked. "Oh? So you wish to do so at a later time?"

John choked and stepped back, into the wall. "By seas, woman, you know how to get under my skin! I said no such thing!"

Elini laughed. "Very well, John. Take your time. I will not force your hand, as you have seen. You may answer on your own will. You do not answer to my secondaries, either."

John sighed. "I'll make sure it _is _my own will, first."

"It is," said Rhen. "If she hadused a potion, you would never have resisted her in the first place. You'd be completely enamored with her, and it's clear you're, well, not. You're still you, John. Don't worry."

The sailor rubbed his forehead. "All right, all right. I suppose I can admit the truth, when it's staring me in the face. But as I see it, we've got more pressing issues at the moment. Like Te'ijal. Will she be okay?"

"There isone way we could know for certain." Lars raised an eyebrow at Rhen.

She groaned. "I hate to do it, but—" With a sigh, she pulled her hood over her hair. "Lars, do you have the strength to hide my scent?"

The sorcerer nodded. "I think so. Here." He waved his hand over her hair and smiled. "It's done."

"Thank you." She kissed him. "Wait here, everyone, and I'll see what's going on."

"You are going to eavesdrop on the vampires?" Elini grinned. "I have taught you well, child."

Rhen chortled as she made her way to the door, then slipped silently beyond it. Her companions' voices drifted into the hallway and faded as she slipped down the stairs into the dark basement. She stood still against the wall for a long moment, letting her eyes adjust to the low light. When she could make out the edges of objects in the hallway, she crept along the walls toward Te'ijal's room. Voices drifted to her from around the corner. She counted their low volume as a good sign.

"…I have an eternity to perfect my technique." Galahad said.

Te'ijal's laughter made Rhen smile. "Yes, you do. I, I love you, Galahad."

"I love you, too."

Rhen her hand over her mouth to check a squeal. She peeked around the corner and caught a glimpse of Te'ijal's armor pressed against Galahad, their lips locked together. Rhen grinned and backed away from the vampires, but not quickly enough.

Te'ijal's voice rang out, "Have you satisfied your curiosity, Sword-Singer?"

Rhen's cheeks burned. "Uh, um, we were just worried about Galahad."

"I am well," he huffed. "If slightly annoyed."

"Sorry, Galahad. I didn't expect to intrude on _that_."

Te'ijal lit a torch and handed it to Rhen. "No, I did not expect it, either. But I am happy. Are you, Galahad?"

The torchlight caught his smile. "Happy? What are you talking about, Demon-spawn?"

Te'ijal paused. "You are not?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I was trying to, well, you know."

Her eyes twinkled. "Ah! I see."

Rhen burst into laughter. "Galahad, you're cute when you're floundering. I'll leave him in your care, Te'ijal. Unless you need me?"

The vampires shook her head. "No, we will come with you, instead. As much as I enjoy him, we have a task. If Lars is well enough, the Time Druid is still frozen, and Aveyond awaits."

Rhen nodded. "Indeed. Well, let's go then. Lars will be all right. I'll hold on to him during the trip over, and he's stronger than he looks."

"I think you will not mind that, Sword-Singer." Te'ijal turned toward the staircase and led the way back into the light. "You love him, do you not?"

Rhen's ears burned. "I, I think so. Perhaps I have for some time."

"We have thought so, too. When the sun druid came, we were not as certain." Te'ijal sighed. "Rhen, how do you fare? Are you healing?"

She smiled. "Lars is healing me. And I wasn't really that much in love with Dameon. It was stupid of me to accept his proposal." They had come to Lars' room. "Besides, what's done is done." Rhen raised her hand to push the door open. "All right, everyone. Te'ijal and Galahad seem to have worked out their situation. Judging by what Isaw, toward the better. I don't want to hear any more complaining out of you, Galahad, not after that."

Galahad's cheeks reddened. "Ah, well, I—"

Elini's eyes twinkled. "What didyou see, Northerner?"

"I'll never tell," Rhen said with a wink, "but they're on speaking terms. And then some. At any rate, let's get some rest. If Lars is well in the morning, we'll rescue Vata. I'm staying with him. Everyone else, clear out."

"Aye, cap'n." John made for the exit, Elini shadowing his steps. "Woman, what does a man have to do to be rid of you?"

Elini smirked. "I will stay by your side 'til death do us part."

"Light, preserve me 'til then," he groaned.

The fairies from the Dark Caverns flitted around the Memory Caverns, their tiny forms casting rainbows on the darkened stone walls. Some of their new friends had come along, too, and their combined glows filled the cavern with light.

Rhen walked close to Lars as they followed the fairies to the temple across the chasm, carefully marking his steps. He had yet to recover his strength, but the man refused to rest for another day. She had only allowed him to come on the condition he stay right by her side, not that she minded. His nearness comforted her as they walked through a narrow stone arch and into the Temple of Time.

Lars leaned into her, breathing hard. "I need, a moment."

"I've got you, Lars," she whispered.

He pressed his cheek against hers. "I know."

Rhen held him steady for a bit. When he could breathe with ease, she led him to the statue in the center of the room. The stone face of an old man stared back at them, his eyelids frozen open in an expression of horror. Vata. Elini clucked at the statue and drew one of her soul orbs from her waist pouch. A violet light swirled within.

"Poor man," she said. "Here. This, I believe, is yours."

She touched the ball to the statue, and the purple light faded into the stone. The rock smoothed and softened, taking on the life and color of the druid's features. He blinked as the petrification vanished.

"It is all right, Vata," Elini soothed. "You will heal in a moment."

The terror didn't fade from his expression.

"Is he okay?" Lars said.

"Should be," Rhen replied. "He's intact."

As he regained function of his mouth and chest, Vata took in a deep breath and gasped out, "It's a trap. _Run_!"

Rhen drew her sword in an instant. "What's a trap?"

"No time!" the druid hissed. "Just get out of here before—"

"Foolish old man," a voice called from the shadows. "You ruined the surprise!"

Rhen's heart pounded and her hands clenched so tightly around her sword hilt, her palms ached. "_Dameon_! Show yourself, you treacherous slime!"

"Hello, my queen." The sun druid stepped out of the shadows, arrayed in fine garments of yellow and red, and with a black circlet on his head. "And, may I add, you're looking lovely this evening."

The fairies zoomed out of sight, taking their glow with them. The traitor-druid held up a hand. Light spilled from his fingertips and filled the room, along with the acrid smell of evil.

"Shut your lying mouth," Lars snarled. "She's not interested, druid."

Dameon jumped. "Lars? But Aesma, he, you should be—" He cleared his throat. "Never mind."

Lars sneered. "Wanted me dead? Hmm. Another brilliant failure from the idiot-in-chief."

Rhen scowled at the sun druid. "For once, Lars, I'm not going to shut you up." Her eyes flicked to the staggering Time Druid. "Te'ijal, is Vata all right?"

"Healing, Sword-Singer," the vampress said. "He is frightened, but will recover."

"Galahad, Elini, guard him. Te'ijal, come here."

The vampress nocked an arrow to her bow and strode to Rhen's side. "Should I loose this into the traitor's heart?" She scowled at him. "No, that is too good for him. Between his legs, perhaps?"

Dameon lifted his hand, and a bubble of grayish light surrounded him. "Go ahead and try."

"My pleasure." Lars launched an inferno at the druid, but Dameon yawned as the fire lapped harmlessly at his shields.

"Not up to your usual standard, Sorcerer."

"That was just a warm-up. Wait until I—"

Rhen cut him off. "Lars, no. Save your strength. That's an order."

Lars sniffed. "I'd like to kill the bastard."

"No dirtying your hands with his blood," Rhen said, more gently. "It's not worth it." She turned to the sun druid and shook her head at what he'd become.

"Dameon, once I came to you in love. If you ever loved me, I am asking you now, come away from darkness and help us. Ahriman will not help you."

"But he has already. I am more powerful, stronger. And I cannot turn back."

"You can, Dameon." Sheathing her blade, Rhen stretched her hand toward the druid and spoke in a gentle voice. "Please, put the grudges aside. Your mother did what she had to, to save your life. Come. Leave with us, and be what you were always meant to be, Sun Druid."

He shook his head. "I will never forgive her, and I have a purpose here."

"Is this really what you want? To dance attendance on a _demon_? He'll destroy you!"

Dameon snickered. "Not I. He needs me."

"You're a damned fool, if you believe that for a second," Lars snapped.

"He needs you, too, Rhen," Dameon continued, ignoring Lars. "Come with me and let these idiots go."

Rhen stood firm. "No. I will _never _abandon them."

He shrugged. "Then take them with us. We would be a formidable team."

Lars spat at the druid. "I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged," Dameon growled.

"You already tried that, remember? Apparently you suck at arranging things."

Dameon sniffed. "Rhen, come away with me. You need a real man at your side."

She shook her head. "I _need_ no man, but I have one."

Lars shouted, "That's right, Traitor! She's mine now, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let your filthy hands anywhere near her!"

Dameon's false smile twisted into a snarl. "You lie. She is mine."

"No, Dameon," Rhen snapped. "You lost my heart when you tried to murder us all. Lars _is _mine, and you will not harm him. Nor any of us." She drew her sword again and glared. "I _will _kill you before I let that happen."

Dameon's eyes turned hard. "So, you choose the sorcerer over me. Then, I feel no pity for this!"

He disappeared in a wave of light and two demons took his place. Rhen recognized the icy, willowy Indra. The other, a knight of terrible strength, watched them from beneath a steel visor. Plates of armor covered his entire body—only his mouth and chin could be seen. A chill passed over her flesh.

"Agas," she breathed. "Light help us!"

"Light? You will not find it here," the steel-demon hissed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 (LARS)

Lars stared at the steel-demon, stunned. The demon of dreams—Dameon had released _him_? But hadn't Agas…?

He shook his head and cast his confusion aside. He had little time to think on it, with the demons preparing simultaneous attacks.

Beside him, Rhen tensed. "Lars, hit Agas with all you've got. Galahad, guard Lars."

The vampiric knight ran to her side, ducking under Indra's ice and dodging Agas' sword. Lars grunted as Galahad grabbed him, a little too enthusiastically, and braced him up.

"I've got you," the man said.

Somehow, Galahad's words didn't carry the same level of comfort as when Rhen had said the same thing.

While Rhen barked orders to the team and sang death into her blade, he pummeled the dream demon with the strongest lightning attacks he could manage. With their team at nearly their full strength, Indra fell quickly.

Rhen cried, "Elini, now!"

The summoner rushed toward the fallen Indra, empty soul orb in hand.

Agas broke from Lars' attack, shouting, "I think not, Summoner!"

Before Lars could hit him again, the demon sliced a deep cut across Elini's shoulders.

Her scream pierced Lars through the heart. He watched, horrified, as Elini fell to the floor. Broken and bleeding. _Dying._

"No!"

"Elini!" John's cry drowned Lars out.

The sailor bolted to her side, his blade swishing so fast, it whirred like a hurricane. Rhen and Te'ijal ran into battle with him, their weapons a blur. An enraged Marge jumped into the fray, too, cursing as she swung her heavy blade at any part of Agas she could reach.

Lars drowned Agas in lightning, and, in the glow, saw the Time Druid lift Elini into his arms. Vata held her up as best as he could, but Elini's head lolled on the druid's shoulder, and her chest didn't move. Blood poured down her front and dripped from her lifeless fingertips.

She _was_ dead. Even cassia leaves wouldn't help her.

"Damn you_, _Dameon!" Lars fought the sting of tears. "When I find you, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Rhen cried, "Focus, Lars!"

She had a point. Screaming at the skies, for all it relieved the crushing grief on his heart, might cost more of his allies, their lives. He choked back his rage and funneled that energy into his lightning, instead. Agas roared as it cut and seared his flesh. The demon fell to the ground, twitching, but Lars didn't let up.

"Lars!" Galahad shouted. "It's dead! Stop!"

Dead. The demon had to die. The demon that killed the one woman who was, like a _real_ mother to him, had to die. Tears flowed freely down his face as he poured lightning into Agas. Again and again, he brought it down onto the fallen demon. He felt his mana depleting, but didn't stop. He didn't care. He had to utterly destroy the creature who had taken Elini away from them.

"Lars! _Lars_!" Rhen's voice shook as she ran to him, taking his face in her hands and blocking his attacks. "Stop! It's over!"

He struggled, but her voice reached through to the plane of grief he'd fallen into.

"Lars," she cried. "Look at me!"

He stared at her, numb and shaking. "Had to, to kill it."

Rhen's arms encircled his waist and pulled him close. "Shh. I know, sweetheart. It's all over. He's gone."

Lars nodded weakly. "Elini?"

Hot tears splashed onto his shoulder. "I, I don't know."

Rhen led Lars to the fallen summoner. They knelt beside her, near her head.

Lars cringed away, trying to block the scene from his mind. Elini, lying dead in a pool of her blood, John weeping over her still form, and Vata doing something strangenear her head. A spell to heal her, perhaps? Lars sobbed at the futility. Nothing could save her now.

Rhen spoke after a long moment. "Te'ijal, is she…?"

The vampiress' voice was low and broken. "I am afraid so, Rhen. She is gone."

"Can you heal her? Would making her a vampire …?"

Te'ijal sniffled. "It is too late, Rhen. The lifeblood must flow for the change to save her, and hers is still. It is over for her."

John's voice broke. "Cassia leaves? I've got some here."

"I'm sorry, John," Galahad murmured. "There is nothing we can do."

"No, she can't—Elini!" John lifted her head and laid her in his lap, his tears washing her face. "Lass, don't leave me. Not so soon."

Rhen choked back sobs, burrowing her face into Lars' shoulder. "Elini! I'm so sorry!"

He thought his heart would break. Elini was gone. What would they do without her? What would he do?

Vata muttered, "It is, not over, not yet."

Lars lifted his head and gasped. Purple light surrounded Elini, and, at a motion from the druid, sunk into her skin. A clock chime pealed into the darkness, and Elini drew in a breath.

Lars' heart stilled. "She's alive!"

Rhen's head snapped up. "What? How?"

"She won't last long," the druid panted. "I can only … give her a moment. Those leaves, use them now."

"Aye!" John grabbed a handful of cassia leaves and gently pried her mouth open, laying them on her tongue. He closed her mouth around them, whispering, "Wake up, lass. Give me one last chance."

Marge nodded to Lars. "If ye kin help her, mate, ye should."

"Of course." With the last of his mana, Lars poured healing into Elini. It wasn't much.

"Thank you," John murmured.

Lars could only nod. He pulled Rhen close, stroking her hair to comfort himself as much as her. He had done all he could, but would it be enough?

Seconds passed. Minutes. An eternity went by, where Elini could do nothing but bleed and breathe. Then, she drew in a sharper breath and moaned. John clutched at her.

"Elini! Open your eyes! Come back to me, lass!"

"J-John?"

Lars drew in a shuddering breath that sounded horrifyingly like a sob. Rhen scrambled to the summoner's side and held her face.

"Elini! Are you all right?"

The woman groaned. "Oh, I have been better. What happened? The demons?"

"They're dead," Rhen said.

Elini tried to sit up, but John held her down. "Easy, lass. We've lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

She blinked. "I am—in your lap?"

John's cheeks reddened. "Aye, well, you were bleeding, and I thought—"

"So you _do _love me."

He sighed. "Aye, lass. Much as I hate it, I do. Thought you'd gone and I'd never get the chance to tell you."

She smiled as tears slipped down her face. "I love you, too. Now, if you will help me, John, I must claim those demons before they regenerate."

Lars choked. "_R-regenerate_?"

Rhen's eyes widened. "Light help us, no! Lars is spent, and you—John, help her, _now_!"

The sailor lifted her into his arms and carried her to the demons. Elini tapped Indra's body with a soul orb, and white light filled the glass. The body vanished. She tucked the filled orb away and reached a second toward Agas, but hesitated before she touched him.

"What has _happened_ to this one?" she breathed. "There is almost nothing leftof him!"

"He killed you," Lars growled. "So I killed him."

Elini touched the orb to the demon, and it took on an aqua glow. "Well, he will not do it again. Thank you, Lars. This shows me you care."

His ears burned. "Y-yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy on me."

"Even if your words do not," Elini added, smirking.

Rhen brushed her hand against Lars' cheek and stood. "He loves you, Elini. But we have to move. Are the fairies okay?"

"They ducked out of here—" Lars started.

"We're here!" a little pink glow said, floating out from behind a column—Ara. "We can't face off with a demon, so we hid, but we didn't go away."

Rhen held her hand out to the fairy. "I am glad to hear it, Ara."

The fairy grinned as she settled on Rhen's palm. "You remember me?"

"Of course. We need to go, though. We must get Vata to the sun temple, and, and we will need to update the Oracle about Dameon."

The fairy nodded. "May I come? I can find my way back here."

Rhen shrugged. "Sure. Let's go then. Lars, come on."

Ara settled on Rhen's hair as Lars wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulders. Her arm circled his waist and braced him up. He leaned into her strength and took comfort from it. Rhen turned the Aveyond rune over in her palm, and the temple faded into a mist of purple light.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (RHEN)

Rhen clutched the runestone close while heat and light washed over her. She stepped into it, and her insides jumped as her location shifted. When she opened her eyes, the pale stone walls of Aveyond Temple solidified around them. Lars sighed and leaned into her shoulder.

"I'm glad we're out of there," he murmured. "I can't, can't take much more."

Rhen pulled him closer. "We'll go home to Sedona and rest for a while after this, Lars. At least until you and Elini are healed."

He nodded. Rhen took his unusual candor and acquiescence as a bad sign. She hugged him closer and glanced around the temple. The other druids were nowhere in sight.

"Oracle? Where are you?"

"Here, child." The woman's voice came from below.

She appeared at the top of the stairs a moment later, the druids and Devin following. Lars shifted beside Rhen. He was trying to straighten, but lacked the strength. Rhen braced him up around his waist as the Oracle approached, glancing between Elini, Vata, and Lars.

She groaned. "I perceive the mission to retrieve Vata did not run as smoothly as hoped?"

Rhen shook her head at the Oracle. "It didn't. Apparently Dameon ordered Aesma to kill Lars—he almost succeeded. And when we got to the Time Temple, Dameon was already there with two demons. Two we _thought _we'd already trapped in Elini's orbs. They attacked and killed Elini, but Vata brought her back."

"Hmm," said the Oracle, her expression grim, "this does not bode well for Dameon."

Talia fell into Devin's arms, tears slipping down her face. "My son, what has happenedto you?"

Rhen sighed. "I tried, Talia. I tried to bring him out of it, but he's blinded."

Lars nodded. "Yes, but that isn't the strangest thing. Did anyone notice that the demon he called besides Indra was _Agas_? Why? Of all the demons, why would Dameon pick him?"

Galahad frowned. "Besides Ahriman, Agas is the strongest. Does that not make sense?"

Talia shook her head. "No. Not a shred, because Agas is also the demon who killed his father. Dameon knows it, too. If he holds a grudge against me, he can harbor no less resentment toward Agas."

Devin's brows drew together. "So, Dameon ignores his hatred of the demon that truly deservesit, and transfers it onto the mother who loved him. Strange."

Lars nodded. "Very strange."

Devin frowned at Lars. "Sorcerer, you know much about the workings of magic. Do you know the secrets of how dark magic works?"

His lip twisted into a scowl. "Are you stupid or something? Why would I turn Dameon against us, and then have him try to kill me?"

Devin chuckled. "My, you have a tongue. That's not what I meant. I was asking if you knew how it works because I don't, and I have a suspicion."

Lars shook his head. "Only in theory. They didn't teach us the practice in Shadwood, and I have no desire to learn."

"_I _am familiar with dark magic, children," said Rashnu, the Darkness Druid, "and I will tell you, I share your suspicions, Devin."

Lars glanced between the men and narrowed his eyes. "You think he's possessed?"

"Perhaps not possessed exactly," Rashnu said, tapping his chin, "but he is certainly under some sort of dark influence."

The blood drained from Rhen's face. "You think Dameon isn't acting on his own will?"

Rashnu shook his head. "That wouldbe convenient, wouldn't it? Then Dameon would have no fault. But I am afraid that is not how these enchantments work. He must have agreed to Ahriman's terms—at least a bit—or the darkness could not take hold of his soul. Especially not the Sun Druid's soul. No, I am afraid he is complicit in some manner. But that does not mean his currentactions are of his will—it is likely the darkness has blinded him entirely, by now."

"But people use dark magic on others all the time, and they don't give consent," Galahad protested. "Like Te'ijal did with me."

Rashnu gave him an ironic smile. "Paladin, I am familiar with your tale. The magic she used on you is not of the same character. It did not affect your mind, only your state of being. Your conscience and thoughts were not affected. Dameon, however, was not so lucky. The fact that he called Agas proves it."

Rhen's stance faltered. "So, he may not have meant any of this to happen."

Te'ijal shrugged. "Perhaps not, Sword-Singer, but he knew of the risk when he entered into a contract with Ahriman. He is still guilty of treason, if not quite the level we first thought."

"Ugh, so I—when he comes to himself, he'll be heartbroken."

"It appears so, Child," Rashnu agreed.

"Rhen?" Lars' voice held a note of fear. "Are you, do you want to go back to him if he doessnap out of it?"

Her heart panged, and her breath caught. "Lars! No." She stroked his cheek. "I love you. Besides, Te'ijal is right—even if Dameon didn't mean for this to happen, he still betrayed us."

Lars relaxed beside her. "Oh. I'm glad."

Rhen stroked his hair. "Yes, but we have another problem. Traitor or not, we still need him to claim the Sword of Shadows."

"Actually," said Vata, "we need only _a _Sun Druid, not necessarily _this _Sun Druid."

Galahad frowned. "But there is only one."

"One at a time, yes, but why can we not place another where his place stands empty?"

Rhen gaped. "We can do that?"

Vata nodded. "Immortal or not, Druids are still human." Rashnu cleared his throat, and Vata chuckled. "Well, most of us, anyway. The point is, we're not immune to fault. There must be a safeguard in place for situations exactly like this. We can take the mantle from Dameon and pass it to a more worthy person."

The Oracle frowned. "And in doing so, destroy Dameon's life."

Talia lifted her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "No, please, no."

Vata sighed. "I apologize, Talia. If there was another way …."

The old woman glanced to Talia. "No. We seek to bring Dameon to his senses, not kill him."

Vata tugged at his beard. "He sided with demons, Oracle. The very demons who threaten to end allof our lives, yet you would spare him?"

"Aye, because the Dreamer has already lost too much." She lowered her head. "And, so have I. Dameon is blinded. I will not sacrifice him when all he needs, is the truth."

"Oh!" A little voice squeaked, and Ara's pink light appeared on Rhen's shoulder. "Oracle! _I _can do that! I can makehim see the truth!"

The woman smiled. "Ara, is it? Yes. Your light would break the darkness on his soul." Her smile faded. "But, do you know the risk, dearest?"

Ara's light bobbed up and down. "I do. And, I still want to help."

The Oracle nodded. "Then I will bless your trip, little one. Go with Rhen and her friends. Rhen, do you understand what must be done?"

"Yes. I understand."

Lars nodded. "So do I. But Oracle, what if it doesn't work? What if we bring Dameon to see the truth, and he _still _refuses to turn away?"

The Oracle glanced to Talia and lowered her head. "Then, for the sake of Aia, we will strip Dameon of his powers and place a new druid on his throne. It is not a course of action I want to take, but if he leaves us no other choice …."

Rhen sighed. "I understand. Talia, I'm so sorry."

The dreamer nodded weakly. "Just bring my boy home."

"I'll do everything I can."

Galahad bowed to Talia. "We all will."

The Oracle nodded. "Thank you, children. Now, perhaps you would do well to rest and recover your strength. It seems to run thin as of late." She glanced to Lars and Elini.

Elini chuckled. "Yes, rest sounds well to me."

"Me, too," Lars agreed.

Rhen frowned and stroked his hair.

The Oracle beckoned the Darkness Druid to her side. "Good. In the meantime, Rashnu, you and I are going to see what we can do to weaken the darkness' hold on Dameon's soul."

"Understood, Oracle." Rashnu followed the old woman downstairs.

With a deep sigh, Rhen took Lars' hand and an amber runestone from her waist pouch. "Come on, everyone. Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (GALAHAD)

Galahad lay on his bed, watching a spider crawl across the ceiling of his bedroom. Once he'd hated the creatures, but now, he identified with them. They lived like he did, taking the blood of others to survive. If he thought of it, they did a service in reducing the amount of pests around, but people hated them. Such a misunderstood creature.

Misunderstood, like he would be for the rest of his long existence.

He sighed, and the spider scurried away, ducking behind the drapes. A gentle hand brushed Galahad's cheek.

Te'ijal curled into his side. "What troubles you, husband?"

He turned into her palm. "I was just thinking about how people will see me now."

She kissed his cheek, and her love spilled over into his heart. "Not as I see you. You are my moon, husband."

Galahad blinked. "Is that supposed to be a compliment? Shouldn't it be 'your sun'?"

She chuckled. "We vampires do not much care for the sun."

"Ah. Good point."

He laid his head on her shoulder, and she sighed into his hair.

"Te'ijal? What's the matter?"

"I was thinking about Dameon and Rhen."

He scowled. "Poor Rhen. He broke her heart."

"Yes, but that is not what troubles me. Lars has healed her, and I always thought the two of them a better match. What bothers me is that Rhen is now tasked with saving Dameon's life, or ending it. It is a hard decision for her."

Galahad winced. "Oh. I wouldn't want to make that decision. Especially not if it was your life in the balance." He buried his face into her shoulder and slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her near. "I can't believe how much I love you, Te'ijal."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "How I have longed for those words! Well, you shall not need to fear making that decision, Husband."

"Hmm. I kind of like that title now. Even if it isn'ttrue, not yet."

"Forgive me. In my heart, you are already my husband."

He kissed her softly. "It's all right. But what can we do to help Rhen?"

Te'ijal sat up and crossed her hands over her waist. "There is one thing, Galahad. A thing only you and I can do."

"What is it? I'll help Rhen any way I can."

She frowned. "Well, it is not something paladins tend to get involved in."

Galahad shuddered. "Dark magic, then?"

The vampiress hesitated. "Not exactly. There is an artifact—well, it may only be rumor. But there is supposed to be a secret chamber in the Ghed'adran crypt which holds a mirror. A mirror that, once used, will break enchantments. It could break Dameon's, but it comes at a heavy price."

He nodded. "Of course it does. What is the price?"

"Blood. It will take the blood away from whoever uses it. _All _of it."

"Then, one of us will die? I cannot accept that."

"No. We are vampires, Galahad. I can use the mirror, then take some of your blood to survive, at least until we can heal and feed."

Galahad shook his head. "_I _am the paladin here. I will use the mirror, if we can find it."

Te'ijal frowned. "But if you do, you will have to take human blood, Husband. Nothing else will have the power to save you from a total drain."

"I know, but I cannot let you take that risk, not and live with myself."

"If that is what you must do."

"It is. But we should make our team aware. And, if I must take blood, I would prefer to do so from one strong enough to bear the loss of a little blood without injury—our team, in other words. And, not a female. I can't hurt a woman."

Te'ijal smirked. "That leaves only John. Lars is not well enough. Though if anyone could bear it without injury, Rhen could."

Galahad's ears burned. "John will have to do, ifhe consents."

"If he does not, you can just take it."

Galahad raised an eyebrow.

"No? Well, perhaps he can be … convinced."

As Te'ijal stood and went to the door, Galahad shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling that what I know as convincing someone isn'twhat you mean?"

"Of course it isn't. Come, Galahad."

He followed her into the hallway. "I know I'm going to regret this."

As Galahad had predicted, John did not care for the vampires' proposal. His mouth hung open and he covered his neck with his hands, staring at the vampires in disbelief. The paladin stood across from him, his face burning, while their team observed the interaction with varying expressions of shock and amusement.

John shook his head. "I must not have heard you right. You want to _what_?"

Galahad pressed his toe into the wood, wishing he could vanish into it. "I, I need to take blood from a human when Te'ijal and I are finished with this quest. I cannot hurt a woman, and Lars—"

"I'll fry you if you try it," Lars interjected, a fireball ready in his hand.

Galahad sighed. "—and Lars is too unwell to endure the blood loss. That leaves only you, John."

The sailor shut his mouth with a vengeance. "Not happening, Paladin. Find another fool to bleed. Not gonna be me."

Rhen stepped in front of John. "I'll do it. Take it from me."

The blood drained from Galahad's face. "I, Rhen, I cannot. I know you could bear it, but, as a man of honor, I can't hurt you."

John harrumphed. "But you've got no problem bleeding me?"

The knight lowered his head. "I do. I don't want to. But I, I cannot survive otherwise."

"Yes you can, Husband." Te'ijal shot John a dark look, and the sailor cringed. "I will supply what you need to live. Take more from me."

Galahad's stomach lurched. "Te'ijal, I can't. Not just because you're female—and my betrothed at that—but because to take that much, it would hurt you terribly. You might not survive."

"Oh, I will survive," Te'ijal said, smirking. "I do not share your compunctions, Husband. I will bite John whether he agrees or not, and I will not be as kind as you would."

John leapt to his feet. "That's treason!"

She sniffed. "It isn't. You will survive, Sailor. Of course, you may be sore for a few days. Or weeks, if you resist."

John gave Rhen a pleading look.

She shrugged. "Do what you have to, Te'ijal."

John's eyes bugged. "What? You're giving her _leave_ to drain me?"

Rhen rounded on John. "This is no time to whine! Te'ijal won't kill you—Dameon will. All of us, unless we can break the darkness over him. They're offering us a solution, so, suck it up, John. Or Te'ijal will suck _you _up, and I'llhold you down for her."

John stared, horrified. "You, you're not serious."

"Try me, Sailor."

He groaned, his shoulders slumping. "Damn it all, it's always the women!" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, then. I can see I'm not getting out of this. What were you planning on doing, Galahad?"

Galahad's lips twitched into an ironic smile. Te'ijal had convinced John, all right. And, with no undue bloodshed. His respect for his betrothed increased.

"Well, I just need to take a little blood—right, Te'ijal?"

The vampiress nodded. "About two of Elini's vials. It will make him a bit lightheaded, but nothing Lars cannot heal, even now."

"Do you have to bite my _neck_, Mate?"

Galahad cringed and looked to Te'ijal.

Her eyes danced. "Oh? You do not want him so close, John?"

"I don't want _any_ man that close, if you get my drift."

Galahad thought his face might erupt into flames. "I would prefer not to as well, Te'ijal. Besides the discomfort involved, there is the risk I could hurt him seriously."

She chuckled. "It is fine, Husband. You can take it from his wrist with no ill effects."

Galahad sighed. "Much better. Sort of."

John shuddered. "Fine, but just keep your damned tongue off me."

Galahad raised an eyebrow. "I shall try to resist the temptation, but forgive me if it proves too much."

Rhen's jaw dropped. "Was that _sarcasm_? Well! I never thought I'd see that from you!"

The knight shrugged. "I am finding less of a need for high manners these days."

"It's about damn time," Lars said with a grin.

Galahad laughed. "Glad you approve, Sorcerer. Now, Rhen, Te'ijal and I can take no one else with us. If the mirror chooses a different target for some reason, a human would die."

She nodded. "I gathered that much. Just come back in one piece, and that's an order."

"Yes, Milady. May we borrow the Ghed'adre and Sedona Runes, then?"

"Of course."

Te'ijal held out her hand, and Rhen dropped an amber and black stone in her palm.

"There you are. Good luck."

"I have a sinking suspicion we shall need it," Galahad said, suppressing a shudder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (GALAHAD)

Galahad watched Te'ijal's face as they stood in front of the Ghed'adre cathedral, taking in the sights of her former home. Her violet eyes scanned the gray landscape and darkened sky, a slight scowl twisting her upper lip. She glanced to a group of vampires in the cemetery, and her scowl deepened. Her eyes focused on one. Galahad followed her gaze to a tall male standing on top of a headstone, apart from the others.

The vampire held his cloak over one shoulder and looked down his nose at the group. The vampires stopped talking if he spoke and guarded their movements, as if afraid to anger him.

Galahad frowned. He could swear he'd seen the male before, but paladins tended to avoid Ghed'adre, and he didn't remember meeting such an arrogant vampire at any rate. Though they certainly treated humans with condescension, this was the first time he'd seen one lord it over his own kind.

"Te'ijal," he whispered, "who is that one? The snobbish one. He is familiar."

She gave an indrawn laugh. "He should be. That is my older brother, Gyendal."

"You have brothers?"

"Just the one, and he is more than enough for me."

Te'ijal met the vampire's eye across the gap. Gyendal glanced between the newcomers, sniffed, and turned away without so much as a wave. Te'ijal bared her fangs at him and hissed.

Te'ijal took Galahad's hand and led him inside the cathedral. "Gyendal has no use for the uninitiated, and no compunctions about eliminating them, should they stand in his way. I advise you to avoid him, wherever possible."

"My pleasure. He doesn't seem an accommodating vampire." Galahad chuckled. "Not that they are, in general."

Te'ijal snorted. "Ha. No, not usually. Perhaps only I and Rashnu—and now you—know the value of human life. Or of any life, for that matter."

"Rashnu is uninitiated, too?"

She hesitated. "That is not my place to discuss, Husband. You might ask him yourself."

Galahad drew the doors shut behind them. "Hmm. I have the feeling he might bite my legs off if I tried it."

"You would be right," said a deep voice from behind them.

Galahad wheeled around and saw Rashnu staring at them. The paladin hoped that light in the druid's eyes was amusement and not anger, but he took a step backward … just in case.

"U-uh, Rashnu?" Galahad stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"Another impertinent question," the druid replied, showing the tips of his fangs. "I hope you have no need of your legs."

Galahad's breath caught, and he gulped it down, his fingers inching toward his sword.

Te'ijal gave a soft chuckle. "You terrify him, Rashnu. Remember, he does not know you as I do."

The darkness druid laughed. "Peace, Paladin. I am only teasing. I shan't harm you."

Galahad's heart began to beat again, if a vampire's could beat.

Te'ijal gave the druid a piercing look. "What areyou doing here, Rashnu, if I may ask? Not a pleasure visit, I gather?"

Rashnu raised an eyebrow. "I suspect I am here for the same reason you are, Te'ijal." He nodded to the crypt door. "In search of Paedan's Glass?"

"The mirror which breaks enchantments? Indeed, though I did not know its name."

Rashnu led them toward the door. "The Oracle sent me after it."

Galahad drew up short. "You alone? Would the glass not kill you?"

Rashnu paused, his hand white on the doorknob. "That did not relieve me of my duty, paladin."

Galahad gave a grim nod. "A fate I understand, too well."

Rashnu started down the stairs and beckoned them after him. "I did wonder why. Perhaps she knew I would have aid, though I did not perceive it at the time."

Te'ijal patted Rashnu's shoulder. "She was loath to sacrifice a traitor. Surely she would not throw your life aside more easily than his."

Rashnu walked down the rest of the stairs in silence. When they found themselves on a level, if narrow, stone path, he spoke again.

"I felt—for a moment—because of what I am, the Oracle did not value my life as highly. I am relieved to find I was mistaken."

Galahad patted his shoulder. "She does value you. She values all life. Even mine, though for a time _I _did not."

Te'ijal slipped her hand into his. "No more talk of this. You are both worthy of life and it pains me to hear you say otherwise. Besides, we must focus on the task at hand. Rashnu, do you know the way?"

The vampiric druid swept down a path to their right. "I believe so. Follow me."

Te'ijal nodded. "Come, husband."

"All right."

Galahad allowed Te'ijal to lead and prayed for an uneventful trip. As they journeyed deeper into the crypt, the fetor of musty tombs and dry bones filled his nostrils. He focused on the scent of the vampires to keep from gagging. Both smelled of flowers, though Rashnu had more of a woodsy fragrance, a masculine note.

"_He smells like Te'ijal, not like those murderous vampires at the cemetery. Perhaps he is_ _uninitiated. Or, if not, the transition to a druid wiped the stain—"_

A loud clang interrupted Galahad's musing. He glanced up just in time to see a section of metal grate in the ceiling roll away. A huge rock fell through the hole.

"Watch out!"

He yanked Te'ijal into his arms, leapt backward, and pushed Rashnu aside. The boulder crashed onto the floor, inches in front of them, and rolled down a slope in the path, disappearing off the edge. A few seconds later, a far-off splash reverberated through the chamber.

Rashnu brushed dust from his robes. "I might have avoided that on my own, Paladin. I _am _a druid, after all."

"You're welcome," Galahad muttered.

The corners of Rashnu's mouth twitched. "Indeed. Well, the mirror is down this path. I am sure of it."

Galahad eyed the ceiling. The grate had closed, but he was not fool enough to suppose it would stay so.

"Wait. Let me test it."

He tapped his foot to the path. The grate clanged and moved away, and Galahad had to hurry to avoid another boulder.

"We have about two seconds between touching the path and getting crushed." He raised his greatshield over his head, covering Te'ijal, too. "Duck under here, Rashnu, and we'll make a run for it."

"I'll fly, thank you." Rashnu took the form of a bat and fluttered over Te'ijal's shoulder. "Te'ijal, Galahad?"

Te'ijal frowned. "He cannot fly, not yet. I will run with him. Lead the way, Husband."

Galahad shook his head. "No. If you can fly, do so."

"I want to stay with you."

"We don't have time to argue about this. Change, and we can go."

Te'ijal muttered, "Humph. I liked it when you feared me better." She shifted form into a bat and alighted on Galahad's shoulder.

He frowned. "Fly with Rashnu, Te'ijal. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Run fast enough, and I shall not."

"But—"

"I thought you said we do not have time to argue?"

He grumbled. "Yes, but I meant—well, never mind it. Just stay under my shield, then. Ready?"

"Lead the way."

Galahad charged ahead and winced at the resounding clang behind him. Rumbling and crashing close at his heels fueled him on, and he sprinted for his life. At the end of the path, he ducked behind a corner and panted against a wall. Rashnu swooped in behind as a veritable landslide of loose boulders crashed past.

"Safe," Rashnu murmured, again in his vampiric form.

The knight peered over the edge of the path, watching the boulders splash into the water below. _Miles _below. He shuddered.

"Hmm," Te'ijal said from behind him, "I believe this will disarm the trap."

"What?"

Before Galahad could stop her, Te'ijal assumed her vampiric form and pressed a lever on the wall. The grate clanged again, and Galahad leapt aside with a shout. No stones fell, however. Not even when she stepped on the path again.

She grinned. "As I thought. The place is trapped, but once we disarm them, we are safe."

Galahad frowned. "So all we have to do is not die until we find the triggers, spring them, and keep that up until we find the mirror?"

"That is the gist of it," Rashnu agreed.

Galahad shook his head. "Of course it is. It's never easy." He sighed and motioned them forward. "Come on, then."

Sometime and many puzzles later, Galahad frowned at a close stone hallway, fitted with strange ports all along one side, and a wide ditch on the other.

"What is this supposed to be?"

Rashnu flapped from Te'ijal's shoulder. "I shall test it."

He attempted a fly-through, but as soon as he entered the hall, arrows zoomed straight for him. Te'ijal was only just able to snatch the bat from the air in time.

"Light preserve us," Galahad breathed. "Are you all right, Rashnu?"

The druid flew from Te'ijal's hand and assumed his human shape. "I am, but I think wings will be no great advantage here. The hall senses shadows, or spiritual presence, perhaps, and we can move much faster with our legs."

Te'ijal knelt and examined the wall. "These ports do not go all the way down. Could we fly under it, do you think?"

"Perhaps, but there is no reason why the arrows would not aim for us if we tried."

Te'ijal frowned and poked her bow into the hall, under the ports. Arrows zoomed from the ports toward the wood, as Rashnu had said. She moved the bow up, and the arrows followed it.

"How do they sense where it goes?"

Galahad shrugged. "I don't know, but if we run in a line behind my shield, perhaps we can avoid them."

Rashnu nodded. "I have no better ideas. Te'ijal?"

"No, I think Galahad is right. Shall we try it?"

"I am ready when you are."

Galahad held his shield steady on his left, covering as much of himself as possible behind its steel barrier. "Take position."

Te'ijal crouched beside Galahad, and Rashnu beside her.

"Lead us, Galahad," said Rashnu, "and do not forget your speed."

"Yes. Ready? Go … now!"

Galahad surged forward, and the deadly hiss of arrows zinged all around. Most bounced off of the sturdy steel with a thunk, but a few passed dangerously close to his extremities. He ran faster, pushing his vampiric strength until his limbs blurred with speed. A new corridor loomed just ahead, blessed sanctuary from the arrow storm, if they could only reach it in time.

Beside him, Rashnu grunted and stumbled. Te'ijal caught him and braced him up, running for two as they closed in on the wall.

Galahad had no time to worry for the druid. He forced his legs to move, ignoring a stitch in his side. Just a little further. He reached out and made contact with the wall, then scrambled to find the switch. Te'ijal slammed her foot into a strange floor tile, and the arrow storm ceased.

"Praise the light," Galahad muttered, sliding down the wall.

For a moment, he could only pant and blink sweat from his eyes. When the red haze cleared, he remembered Rashnu had taken a hit. He wiped his brow and hurried to the druid.

Rashnu knelt beside Te'ijal, his breath hitching and his arms wrapped tightly around his chest. His face was stark white, and pain contorted his expression. Galahad went to his knees beside him and laid a hand on Rashnu's damp hair.

"Are you all right?"

Rashnu unwrapped his arms and revealed his side. The shaft of an arrow poked out from under his ribcage. Galahad drew in a sharp breath.

"Blast it! Te'ijal, do you have any healing potions or herbs or anything?"

"Just one." Te'ijal gave Galahad a bottle of elixir. "I did not plan on encountering this."

"Nor did I. Here, Rashnu."

He tipped the druid's head back, pouring half of the liquid into Rashnu's mouth. The druid coughed, but struggled to swallow it.

Te'ijal frowned. "I had planned to use that on you when we found the mirror, Husband."

Galahad shook his head. "You will have to be my elixir, Te'ijal. He'll die without it."

Te'ijal took Rashnu's hands. "I cannot lose either of you. Hold on, Brother. Please."

The druid looked at her, his eyes full of fear.

"You must, pull it out," he gasped. "The medicine—cannot heal."

Te'ijal nodded. "Lie back against Galahad. I will do it, Rashnu."

The druid leaned against Galahad's chest. The knight supported him and held him steady. Frowning, Teijal drew her dagger and cut the robe away from Rashnu's side.

"I am sorry," she murmured. "This will hurt. Hold him, Galahad. Hard." Galahad set his teeth and held Rashnu's waist and shoulders in a death-grip.

Rashnu nodded, gritting his teeth. "Good enough. Do it quickly, Te'ijal."

She squeezed his hand briefly, then took a deep breath. "One—two—three!"

She flicked the blade over his ribs, then pulled the arrow free with a sharp jerk. Rashnu set his jaw and hissed in agony. Dark blood pooled around the wound and bubbled, and Rashnu choked.

She pressed her hands hard against the wound and nodded to Galahad. "The rest of the elixir! Now, Husband."

Galahad tilted Rashnu's head back and poured the liquid into his mouth. The druid took it as well as he could and, after a long moment, breathed easier.

Te'ijal backed her hands off of his wound. "It is well. He is not healed completely, but enough to survive."

"Thank you for my life," Rashnu murmured. "But I am, I cannot endure another trap."

Galahad frowned. "I will carry you. Perhaps we will not need to travel far."

Rashnu groaned as Galahad hoisted him onto his shoulders. "I certainly hope not."

"That makes, ughn, two of us," Galahad grunted.

"Stop," Rashnu panted. "There is the glass."

Galahad laid Rashnu on the ground and turned. A silver-framed mirror hung on a dusty section of wall to their left.

"Te'ijal!"

The vampiress walked to the mirror with Galahad. "Yes. That is it."

Galahad frowned at the empty mirror. He waved a palm in front of it and sighed, missing his reflection.

"It looks just like a regular mirror, Te'ijal. How can you be sure it's the right one, or that it works even, if it is?"

"Like this."

Te'ijal took Galahad's hand and stuck his fingertip in her mouth. He tried to draw away, his ears burning, but she followed up a quick brush of her tongue with her fangs.

He jerked his hand away. "Ow! What was that for?"

She nodded to the mirror. "Press it to the glass. Your finger."

"Oh. The mirror will align to my blood, and thus take the price from me?"

"As agreed, Husband."

Galahad swallowed and touched his bleeding fingertip to the mirror. Icy cold washed over him, and he shivered. The surface of the mirror turned black, rippled, and reflected the hall again.

"That is Paedan's Glass, for certain," Rashnu said, peering over Galahad's shoulder. "I should have given the price, though."

"You've lost too much blood to risk it," Galahad replied. "It is done, anyway. But now what do I do?"

"Simply say the name of the one you wish to free. The glass will do the rest."

Galahad nodded. "Ah. Mirror, I wish to free Dameon Maurva."

Without warning, white-hot pain surged through Galahad, burning him to his bones. With a shriek, he fell to his knees, clutching at Te'ijal's skirt. He was on fire.

"_Oh Light, the pain!"_

He tried to cry out to Te'ijal, but as he opened his mouth, something near his neck shattered, and the world went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (TE'IJAL)

"_Galahad_!" Te'ijal grabbed her lover and clutched him close. "Oh, Husband, hold on."

She pried Galahad's mouth open and pressed her neck into his fangs. Holding his head into her, she felt the sting as his fangs pierced her throat. Warmth rushed against her skin and her head swam, but she stayed still.

"He cannot take it unconscious," the druid said. "I will help him."

Rashnu pressed his fingers against Galahad's throat and pushed down firmly, forcing the knight to swallow on reflex. After a few seconds, the knight swallowed on his own, though he had not yet come fully awake. Te'ijal slumped over, her vision fading to black.

A sharp jolt brought her awake. Rashnu pried Galahad away and stemmed the blood flow from her neck.

"He will drain you, if you do not stop now."

Te'ijal nodded weakly. "I am able to endure, if barely. Does he breathe?"

"Yes. He is alive. Though only just. If you have a method of escape, I should like to hear it now."

Te'ijal took the amber runestone from her pocket. "This. Take our hands, Rashnu."

"I can take only one. I cannot let go of your wound if you wish to live."

"Ah, then do not let go. That is contact enough. But can you bear the sun, Rashnu?"

"Yes. Such is the benefit of having a Druid's blood. Vampire or no, it will not burn me."

"Good. Then hold on."

Te'ijal took Galahad's hand and rubbed the runestone with her other. Light surrounded them, and she shied away, squinting hard. When she opened her eyes, she found herself back within the common room in their Sedona home, Galahad safe in her arms, and Rashnu still holding her throat. She sighed and leaned into the druid's hand. "Rashnu, I cannot, cannot call them. If you have the strength—"

The druid nodded. "I am healthier than either of you at the moment." He raised his voice. "Rhen, Lars! Come help us!"

"Who the hell?"

Lars' sharp call, and crashing steps down the stairs, filled Te'ijal with relief.

"Thank … the night." Her head swam, and she fell into darkness.

"Te'ijal! Open your eyes!"

Rhen's panicked urging brought Te'ijal out of a nice nap. The vampress groaned and drew her hand in front of her eyes.

"It is too early, Overlander. Let me sleep at least until sunset."

"Te'ijal!"

Wetness dripped onto her cheek, and a pair of arms embraced her. She dragged her eyes open. Rhen hugged her tight, crying into her hair. Behind Rhen, Lars watched them, his face white and tense. Te'ijal frowned and pushed back.

"Rhen? What is the matter?"

"I'm just glad you're okay, Te'ijal," she said, sniffling and wiping her eyes. "We had such a hard time bringing you and Galahad around. Lars had to use everything he had to save you both."

"And don't expect me to do it again," the sorcerer muttered. "Next time you go on some fool mission and get yourself half-killed for it, I'm not going to save your hide."

Te'ijal chuckled. "Thank you, Lars. But—Galahad!" Her stomach lurched as she recalled her lover's scream, and the desperate bid to save his life. "Where is he?"

"Right beside you." Awarm hand slipped into hers. "I can't hold you, but I'm here."

"Galahad!"

Te'ijal turned over and found him stretched out on the bed beside her. Red tear tracks streaked his cheeks and fresh tears hid his eyes from view. She sighed and slipped an arm around him, laying her head upon his shoulder.

"Oh, Husband, I was so afraid."

"So was I." He stroked her hair and kissed her temple. "I feared I had killed you. Thank the light, Lars was able to save you, but, I thought, I thought you were gone forever."

She lifted her head—though it weighed as much as lead—to kiss him softly. "I am here." She looked around and frowned. "But where is Rashnu?"

"He returned to Aveyond," Rhen said. "He thanks you for his life."

"Ah." Te'ijal laid her head against Galahad's shoulder. "Rest sounds good."

"You need it, dear," Rhen agreed. "Once we get you taken care of, we'll let you sleep."

Galahad held Te'ijal's head against him.

She looked to Rhen. "Let me stay with him."

Rhen smiled. "We'd planned on it."

Galahad would say nothing, but a soft smile crossed his face. She wiped the tears from his face and gasped. He gazed at her through eyes as blue as the sea, not black.

"Galahad! Your eyes!"

He chuckled and wiped his face. "They're fine. We cry blood, remember?"

She shook her head. "No, not the tears. They are blueagain!"

He drew in a sharp breath. "They are? But when you trapped me—" His eyes widened, and he clutched at his neck. "The pendant! The soul pendant. It's gone!"

"No." Rhen dangled a charred, twisted remnant of metal from a black chain. A broken piece of stone still clung to one side. "This is all that's left of it."

Galahad pulled it into his hand, his expression awed. "It's broken. I, I'm free?"

Te'ijal drew in a sharp breath. "The mirror! It broke your enchantment, too. That is why you fainted when it took the blood from you."

"I think I would have fainted anyway, but I am glad to be whole once more." He grinned and stashed the pendant away in his waist pouch. "I think I'll keep that."

"You should, Husband. It is yours." Te'ijal kissed his temple. "I will not trap you again."

"There is no need."

She smiled. "I am glad of that. But Rhen, if the mirror broke Galahad's enchantment, what about Dameon?"

Rhen shook her head. "Rashnu said the mirror's effect would have weakened over two targets. Dameon is still lost, but perhaps our other plan will work now."

"It will," said a tiny voice from Lars' shoulder. Only then did Te'ijal notice the fairy was still present. "Have faith."

Rhen held her finger out for Ara to land on. "I do. Now, hold still, you two." She tapped the two vampires with her sword tip, gently so as not to harm them, and hummed a lullaby into the metal. Te'ijal thought to ask her what the song was for, but before she could open her mouth, the room faded into dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (LARS)

Lars stood at the altar of the Thais chapel, tugging at his collar every few seconds. The damn thing was so uncomfortable, but Elini had insisted he wear it for her wedding. He had refused point blank—until she threatened him with her red demon. At the moment, the high-necked robe had seemed a pleasant alternative when compared with a fiery death. Now, he thought he'd rather tackle the demon than stand here, scratching at his neck and looking like a fool while he waited for the brides. Marge, dressed in a blue gown and standing opposite him, looked just as ill-at-ease.

On the step below them, John stood stock-still, eyeing the chapel doors like he expected a demon to charge through them any moment. His hand shook on his rapier hilt.

Beside and a little below him, Galahad—dressed in full armor—watched the doors, his eyes seeking a glimpse of the treasures hidden beyond. Or, perhaps he was just curious as to what a vampiress would wear to her wedding. Lars was, too, if annoyed with the wait.

He glanced to the windows and huffed. The moon hung low in the horizon—surely it was dark enough for Te'ijal now. He scratched his neck again and wondered if he might have fared better against the demon than his infernal robe. Such foolishness for a fifteen-minute ceremony!

Still, being in a wedding had its advantages. His eyes darted over Rhen's trim figure and glowing face, and his throat tightened. The silver gown Elini had chosen flattered Rhen like nothing else could. The pale skin of her throat and arms shimmered brighter than the moon. Rhen had abandoned her braid for the time being, and her lilac locks cascaded in soft curls all the way down her back. Lars had never seen her with her hair down, and the sight made his breath catch.

A tiny voice whispered in his ear, "Looks gorgeous, doesn't she?"

Lars sniffed. "Who, Marge? Not so much."

Marge glared at him. "I heard that, boy."

His ears burned. "Ah, oh. Sorry. Don't throw me, please?"

"Only 'cause it's Cap'n John's weddin'. Otherwise, I'd've already smashed your head through a window."

Lars winced. "Let's not do that, all right? Sorry."

"Humph."

He whispered to the fairy, "Nice going, Shorty."

Ara tittered. "Is it my fault you're a meanie?"

He groaned. "Don't you have someone else to torture? A small child, maybe?"

"Nope!"

"Gah. You're a _girl_, Ara! Why aren't you with the women?"

She kissed his cheek. "Because I like you best."

His face warmed. "Wha, really?"

"Yep."

"Why? I'm a jerk."

"Yep."

"Thanks."

She laughed. "Yes, you're a bit of a jerk, but I know it's only because you're scared. I see what's underneath the mean mask, and I like that."

He gave her a wry smile. "Thanks. Really, thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, answer my question. Isn't Rhen beautiful?"

Rhen turned to smile at him, and he lowered his hand from his neck, everything forgotten except the beauty across the aisle.

"Y-yeah," he breathed. "Most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Rhen's cheeks colored, and her smile flashed as bright as the sun.

Ara whispered in his ear, "Nice one!"

Lars swatted at her.

A sound like a shot went off in the back of the chapel, and Lars nearly jumped out of his skin, but it was only the back doors opening. Elini came through in a midnight blue gown and flanked by her three other husbands. The men wore smiles as bright as Elini's—he supposed Veldtian men must accept sharing their bride more easily than men of the northern persuasion.

Lars chanced a look at John's face. The pirate glanced between each of his co-husbands and groaned. Elini waved a hand at the men, and they backed off, each bowing to John on the way to their spot below Galahad and Lars.

"Did I not tell you, you would be my primary?"

Elini smiled at John, and his scowl faded a bit.

"Aye." He sighed and took her hands. "As long as I don't have to be with _them_, I'll live with it, Lass."

One of the husbands—Elini's first, and the leader of the others—turned an expression of horror to the sailor. "_What _did you say, John?"

Lars suppressed a snicker. "He said he didn't want to share _your _beds."

"I should hope not!" The man sneered in disgust. "We only share Elini as she desires—noteach other!"

The other husbands shuddered and agreed.

The next husband said, "Some co-husbands share each other, too, but not us. We don't like men that way."

The third added, "We're more like brothers than mates."

"That's a relief," the sailor said with a sigh. "Sorry, ah, Brothers? Guess I didn't catch all the rules of this arrangement."

Lars snorted. Elini shot him a sharp look, and he suppressed his laughter, barely.

"You will learn, John," Elini purred, rubbing his hands. "They know you are to lead."

He raised the eyebrow above his patch. "Lead as you see fit, I reckon?"

"I thought you said you did not catch all the rules?" She winked. "Seems you learn fast."

Ara burst into giggles.

"Ahem." The chapel official cleared his throat and nodded to the doors.

Lars gaped at the sight of Te'ijal, decked out in black lace. He had never seen quite so much of her bare skin all at once.

Rhen shot him a glare. "Pop your eyes back in, Lars."

The sorcerer's ears burned. "Ah, she just shocked me. Is she wearing heels?"

"She is," Elini agreed. "I would not have her wearing her boots tonight. The dress is a vampiric custom. They show their skin to the moon as a matter of pride."

Lars grinned at the gaping Galahad. "Seems our paladin here has noproblem with this part of vampiric life."

"Uh-huh," Galahad replied, not taking his eyes off Te'ijal.

Lars snickered. "Looks the part of the village idiot today, doesn't he?"

Galahad stared on. "What?"

John elbowed him in the gut. "Mind your manners, boy. It'll be your turn soon enough."

Shocked, Lars rubbed his abused stomach and glanced at Rhen. She had lowered her eyes, but her shoulders tensed, and her hands trembled. Her ears took on a faint pink glow.

John had shamed her, though he hadn't meant to.

Lars ached to hold her. It was his fault. She trembled and blushed because, once again, he was too slow. He hadn't yet asked her to marry him and now, she stood watching their friends join lives with the shadow of a smile on her face. She rubbed her ring finger—empty now—while the priest took John and Elini's vows.

His heart skipped. Was she thinking of Dameon? A void sucked all the happiness from his heart, until a dreamy look washed over her face, and she cast a surreptitious glance his way. His ears burned as her pale eyes traced every inch of his body, slowly taking him in. Her eyes widened when she reached his face and caught him staring. Flushing, she glanced down, a shy smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

As Te'ijal took her place beside Galahad, Ara whispered to Lars, "Hurry up and ask her, silly sorcerer."

He brushed Ara away, but nodded to himself. He'd dallied long enough.

Once the newlywed couples retired for the evening, Marge excused herself from the courtyard, her hair flying out behind her as she scurried to her room.

Rhen watched her go with an amused smile. "She can't wait to get that dress off."

Lars snorted. "Nope. I admit I nearly passed out when she walked in wearing a skirt."

Rhen chuckled. "She isn't a dressy girl. Neither am I. I'd much prefer my uniform." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I feel naked in this thing."

Lars slipped his arm around her shoulders. "You look beautiful, though."

Her cheeks colored. "Really?"

"Yes. But I always think that."

She kissed his chin. "Well! Aren't you being sweet tonight."

Lars' ears burned. "Don't get used to it."

"Aw. And you were doing so well!"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. You know I just get so nervous."

"Yeah. You know, you owe me a walk around Thais." She winked at the fairy perched on Lars' shoulder. "Alone?"

Ara tittered. "I see! Well, I won't intrude, then."

Lars snorted. "Sure you won't. I believe that like I believe Marge's claims of having the best ale on Veniara."

Rhen chuckled. "She has the _only _ale on Veniara, so it's technically not a lie."

"Close enough. That stuff isn't ale. It's pig slop in a mug."

Ara tittered and zipped around his head. "You're such a meanie."

"Yeah? And you're a pest."

She winked. "Proud of it. Good luck, by the way."

His ears warmed. "Shut up and let me alone for five minutes, already."

Ara grinned. "That was the plan. Don't let me down, Meanie."

"Get lost."

The fairy laughed and zoomed away after Marge. Rhen watched her go with a bemused frown.

"What was that all about?"

He coughed and sat on the edge of the fountain. "Eh, nothing really. Damn bug is crazy."

Rhen chuckled. "Hmm. What is she up to this time?"

Lars shook his head. "Not you, too. I can't win."

Rhen laughed and plopped down in his lap. "Is this better?"

He swallowed a flock of butterflies. "Uh-huh."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I like it, too."

Rhen leaned into him, laying her head against his chest. Her hair brushed his chin as she held him, her breath falling warm on his throat.

They sat silent for a moment, listening to the other's heartbeats.

"Lars?"

"Hmm?"

Rhen nuzzled his throat. "I, I love you."

Leaning to one side, he tipped her chin up and whispered, "I love you, too."

All the tension of the day melted from his body as she kissed him, tangling her fingers into his hair. His hands cupped her cheeks, and he fell into her with a soft sigh.

Thiswas the way life should be. This was heaven, wrapped in her arms and tasting her honey-sweet mouth. She pulled back a little, her fast breath a kiss on his moist lips, and her eyes darkening with ardor. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

This was his chance.

"Rhen, will you," he started, but his throat ran dry. "Ah, uhm, I mean …."

"Lars?" She kissed him lightly. "What's the matter, my love?"

_Her love. _The sweet name would have disgusted him from anyone else, but on Rhen's lips, it eased the tight knot in his chest and loosened his tongue. She loved him. That was all he really needed to know.

"I, I don't have a ring yet, b-but, will you, ah, will you marry me?"

"Lars!" She pressed him back with the force of her kiss, sending him under the fountain spray. Water splashed onto his face, and Rhen squealed.

"Ah! That's cold! Sorry, I didn't mean to half-drown you."

He shook the water from his hair. "It's all right. But you didn't answer."

"That didn't make it obvious?"

"Rhen." He was pleading with her, and she heard it.

"Yes," she whispered against his cheek. "I will."

His eyes wet, he kissed her with more passion and love than he'd ever allowed himself to show.

A tiny squeal from behind the fountain set his face ablaze.

"Yes!" Ara zoomed around his head. "My big boy _finally _grew up!"

"You little brat," Lars gasped. "Have you been there the whole time?"

"Of course. Congratulations, by the way."

Lars splashed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (RHEN)

Rhen touched her left hand, smiling as she waited for her team to assemble in the Thais castle meeting room. The little silver and diamond ring on her fourth finger felt natural there, as natural as Lars' arms around her, as his sweet kisses by the fountain two nights hence.

Lars sat beside her, his face aglow with a transparent joy he couldn't begin to hide. Even his tongue had blunted with his happiness. She was happy, too, but a part of her pitied Dameon. When and if they could free him, it would break the druid's heart.

Still, Dameon had chosen his fate with his eyes open, and she could not build her life around what would make a traitor happy.

"Good morning, Northerners," said Elini, yawning as she came into the room with John. "How do you fa…." She trailed off and stared at Lars. "My, the sorcerer is uncharacteristically bright this morning. Did you slip him a potion, Rhen?"

Lars' smile faded into a scowl.

Rhen giggled. "Of course not. I prefer more direct methods."

"Ah." Elini tapped her chin as she settled into a chair. "So you used your charming song on him?"

Rhen chortled. "I did nothing of the sort! He's just happy."

"It is too early to be happy," Te'ijal muttered as she came in with her husband. "That should not come before sundown."

"We're not vampires, Te'ijal," Rhen said. "But for someone so grumpy in the mornings, you're looking bright yourself."

She smiled. "I am happy. Galahad is all I have wanted and more."

The paladin blushed. "Ah, um, thank you?"

Rhen chuckled. "You're welcome." She nodded to Ara and Marge as they came in. "Morning, ladies."

Marge waved and sat beside John with a grunt. Ara zoomed to her favorite perch—Lars' shoulder.

"Good morning, Meanie, Rhen."

Lars shook his head, but had nothing sharp to say—for once.

"Well! You are being pleasant today. Rhen, you're training him well."

"Shut up, Brat," Lars grumbled.

Ara laughed. "Still needs a little work, eh?"

Rhen gave Ara a sad smile. "Don't tease him too much, Ara. We're not here for pleasant conversation anyway. This is a strategy meeting. We need to find Dameon."

Lars growled. "Pity we can't just leave him where he is."

"Not if you want to defeat Ahriman. So, does anyone have any bright ideas?"

Galahad started to speak, but Lars cut him off. "She said, _bright_ ideas. That disqualifies you, Paladin."

"And he is back to normal," Elini remarked with a sigh.

"It is Dameon," Te'ijal remarked, smirking. "The sorcerer hates to hear his name."

"Bite me," Lars snapped.

"See what I mean?"

Lars opened his mouth to retort, but Galahad cut him off. "As amusing as this is, we have more important things to discuss than Lars' temperament."

"Yes, we do," Rhen agreed. "So, did you have a suggestion, Galahad?"

The knight shrugged. "Not as much a suggestion as a question. Why do we need to seek Dameon at all? He knows we're after Ahriman. That's where we'll find him."

Rhen raised an eyebrow. "And you want Dameon healing the most powerful demon in the world _while _we try to fight him?"

Galahad paled. "Uh, no. No, that would be bad."

"I told you, you're disqualified," Lars muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough, Lars." Rhen gave him a hard look. "You're the smartest of us here. If anyone can come up with a solution, it's you. I would prefer you use your mind more than your tongue, my love."

His hurt look faded at the mollifying compliment and her sweet name. Lars nodded and tapped his head, drawing a smirk from Elini and Ara.

He frowned at Galahad after a moment. "Hey, you vampires can smell humans, right?"

Galahad shivered. "All—the—time."

Te'ijal nodded. "Even in sleep, we smell you."

Lars bit his lip. "And do we have _unique _scents, or is it all the same?"

Te'ijal shrugged. "That depends. Sometimes, similar humans—such as twins or lovers—share the same scent. You and Rhen, for example, both smell like the rain."

Lars blushed. "We're alike?"

"Yes," said Galahad. "As are John and Elini. They have a spicy scent. Like cinnamon."

Rhen was intrigued. "Do they? And did Dameon smell like me, too?"

Te'ijal shook her head. "No. The druids do not have the same scent."

"Rashnu smells like you, wife," Galahad interjected. "You both smell like flowers."

Lars snorted. "I bet Rashnu would be pleased to hear that."

Te'ijal chuckled. "I shall tell him next we meet. Most likely, we smell alike because I have known Rashnu since we were in diapers. He is my true brother, if not by blood. And he is the only one who understood what my life meant until Galahad came."

Galahad said, "So he _is _uninitiated."

"I have told you, Husband, it is not my place to say. Ask Rashnu, if you must know. But this is of no importance. You have asked about Dameon's scent—well, he smells unattractive, to say the least."

Lars chortled. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks he smells like dirty feet."

"He does," Ara agreed with a titter.

Lars tickled the fairy's belly. "I knew I liked her for a reason."

Galahad shuddered. "No, not like feet. More like poison."

Te'ijal nodded. "Because he _is _poison to a vampire. The blood of light running through his veins would kill us as surely as the sun without our sunblock, Husband."

Rhen glanced to Lars. "All right, Smarty. You're onto something. So, what is it? Why are you quizzing the vampires about scents?"

Lars grinned. "Because if they can track Dameon by his scent, we'll have him."

Galahad groaned. "So you plan to use us as sport dogs."

"Can you do it?"

Te'ijal frowned. "It is possible, but we need Rashnu. He is more familiar with Dameon's scent than we are, and he knows much about finding those who would rather not be found, as well as hiding from those who would find them. And, the Oracle could perhaps set us on the right path. Without a lead, Galahad and I could track him for months and find nothing."

"It's possible Ahriman is hiding his scent," Elini said. "He might anticipate us trying to track him."

Lars shook his head. "I doubt it. Ahriman thinks like a demon, and a demon would never anticipate former allies seeking to bring a traitor to repentance."

"He might think we seek the traitor out for revenge, however," Te'ijal said.

Lars conceded, "Well, it's not a perfect plan, but it's all I've got. Does anyone else have any better ideas?"

They looked around at each other, but no one offered other suggestions.

Rhen dug the Aveyond Runestone from her pouch. "Then it's settled. Everyone join hands—Ara, just grab on to Lars' ear or something—and we'll meet Rashnu and the Oracle."

She reached for Lars, but Te'ijal sprang in front of him, holding Rhen's hand to the light.

"So _this _is why the sorcerer was so pleased with himself this morning."

"Eh?" Elini swept to Te'ijal's side and grinned. "Ah! So you begin your marriage set with Lars, do you? This time, I approve."

Lars' face paled. "Hold it, I agreed to no joint marriage! Rhen, tell me she's teasing."

Rhen shook her head. "I want _one_ husband, Elini. Lars is enough to handle on his own."

Ara giggled. "More than."

"Thanks," Lars grumbled.

Rhen rubbed his cheek. "You're welcome, but let's just get this out of the way, shall we? Yes, Lars asked me to marry him. And yes, I agreed. Now, can we get back to business?"

"Lars asked _you_?" Elini nodded approval. "You have come a long way, sorcerer."

"Bite me," he snapped, blushing.

Elini took his free hand. "No, but my red demon might if you do not blunt your tongue."

Lars nodded, blushing at the chorus of laughter which followed. Rhen caressed his palm and gave him a gentle smile, thrilling to see his embarrassment fade at her love.

"Let's go," he said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (RASHNU)

Rashnu led the humans, vampires, and fairy through the Ravenwood forests, sniffing every few yards. Of all the places for the Oracle to send him, this was the last place he wanted to be. Around every bend, ghosts of the past snatched at him. The druid shrank into himself with every swipe of their cold fingers, wishing his memories would leave him be. Centuries had passed since he took up the darkness mantle. Would he never forget his life before?

A scent like rain filled his nostrils. He craned his neck, peering through branches, but no cloud blotted the stars. He shook his head and frowned, but froze at a touch on his sleeve. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder. A vampire hunter? He wheeled around with a snarl, staff drawn and fangs bared.

"Gah!" Rhen leapt back and threw her hands out. "Watch it!"

The sorcerer plucked her behind him and raised hands full of fire, his eyes hard.

Rashnu lowered his staff and motioned Lars down. "There is no need for that, sorcerer. I will not kill the lady for surprising me."

Lars squelched his fire. "Just as long as you don't hurt her."

Rhen gave the druid an apologetic look. "Sorry, Rashnu. I didn't mean to startle you."

His breathing slowed. "Ah, well, give me a bit of warning next time. These woods are full of vampire hunters."

Rhen frowned. "I thought you would smell me. Te'ijal and Galahad always know when we're near."

"I did, but you smell like the rain so I thought …." His shoulders slumped. "I should have heard you though. Forgive me."

"It's all right."

He turned back to the trail. "What did you want anyway?"

"I just wanted to thank you. I can tell this is unpleasant for you."

"It is, but it is also necessary. Come, and be quiet, lest the hunters hear us."

Lars motioned to the path. "Lead on."

"Let me find his trail again."

Rashnu sniffed the air, filtering scents. Petrichor hovered close—Rhen and Lars. Blended with the rain, Galahad's and Te'ijal's floral perfume tickled his nostrils. Elini and John smelled of spices, and Marge much like the sour ale she served.

Rashnu wrinkled his nose and turned toward the south. He caught traces of cheap mead and mutton—the vampire hunters' lodge—and shuddered. Not that way. He whirled around, and relief washed over him with the faint tang of poison.

"This way." He motioned into a grove of ancient pines and ferns, shadowed in the night.

"Off the road?" Elini frowned into the trees. "Are you sure this is wise?"

"No," said Rashnu with a shiver, "but it is where his trail leads."

Galahad sniffed at the branches and shuddered. "He's right. I smell him, too." He stood tall and gripped his sword hilt. "Maidens, stay behind me. I shall guard you with my life."

Rhen shook her head, Lars rolled his eyes, Te'ijal snickered, and Rashnu gave Galahad a wry look.

"You offer to _guard _the best sword singer in history, the strongest vampress in existence, the premiere demon summoner, and a bar mistress who could likely throw you across the forest with one hand?"

Galahad rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, yes?"

Lars muttered, "Idiot."

Rhen hissed, "Hush. He's not hurting anything."

"Ah, whatever."

She laid a soft kiss on his mouth, arresting his temper. "Be nice."

He gave her a bashful smile. "All right. We should go anyway. I don't like staying in one spot in this place for too long."

"Nor do I," Te'ijal said with a shiver. "Let us go, before the hunters find us."

Rashnu shook his head and motioned them into the trees, following after with a racing heart. "The hunters may be hiding in the trees. Be quiet, and try not to draw too much attention."

Galahad drew himself to his full height. "If they come, I shall handle them. We're more than a match for a simple vampire hunter."

A leering face twisted into Rashnu's mind, taunting him. His hands trembled, and ice crept over his flesh.

Gods above, would he never forget?

The scent of rain announced Rhen's approach. She whispered, "It's me."

Warmth pressed against his fingers and squeezed. He missed a step, but caught himself before he fell.

"I'm glad you're here," Rhen murmured. "You're a good man. Ah, or a good vampire?"

Rashnu turned away and withdrew his hand. "You know nothing of me." Knowing the girl meant well, he pushed down a bitter ache in his chest and gave her a weak smile. "Even so, I thank you for the sentiment."

Te'ijal's scent arrested him as she walked close. "_I _know you, and I think the same as Rhen. You are loved, Brother."

He slipped his hand into hers. "Thank you, Sister."

With a brief squeeze of his fingers, she withdrew to walk with Lars, guarding the middle of the group.

Rhen murmured, "I'm here, Rashnu, if you need me."

"Thank you, but I am well. I am not a druid for nothing."

Her cheeks colored. "Oh. No, I suppose not." Frowning, she fell in line with Te'ijal.

Rashnu pushed on through the trees. The faster they found Dameon, the faster he could leave this place. He turned a corner and breathed in a stronger scent of poison. They were on the right trail. He grinned and followed the scent, but as he walked past a bush, whispers drifted to his ears from just behind him.

"Did I say something wrong, Te'ijal?"

"You mean to Rashnu?" Te'ijal hesitated. "It is not that, Rhen, but I cannot say more without betraying his confidence. He has not given me leave to speak of it."

"Then don't. I don't want to cause trouble."

Rashnu sighed and turned to address her. "You are not causing trouble, Child. It is just, ah, difficult for me at the moment."

"Oh, Rashnu, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would he …."

Lars tapped his ears, and Rhen blushed.

"Ah. Vampiric ears. I forgot. Well, forgive me, Rashnu. I only meant to understand what I had said to offend you, so I would not do so again."

He nodded. "You did not offend me, child. It is just …." He turned away. "I was not always what you see now."

Rhen said, "Of course. You're initiated into the role of a druid, correct?"

"Indeed, and for three centuries before my initiation I lived as a vampire."

Galahad's eyes narrowed. "A _full _vampire?"

Rashnu whipped around and glared at him. "What do you mean, a full vampire? I have my fangs, do I not?"

"Easy, Rashnu," Rhen said, holding her hands out in a friendly gesture. "Galahad doesn't mean to malign you."

The paladin's ears turned pink. "I, I did? Oh, forgive me, Rashnu. I simply meant—were you like the others, or—" He glanced to his wife and frowned. "Like us?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You are asking if I am initiated."

"Ah, yes. Yes, I am. Please don't hurt me."

Rashnu sighed and turned back to the tunnels. "Why does it matter, Paladin?"

Galahad blinked. "I suppose it doesn't. Have I overstepped my boundaries, Rashnu?"

The druid shook his head. "No. I just do not like to talk about my past."

Te'ijal slipped to his side and took his hand. "Brother, I am here. Would you like me to tell them?"

"No. It is my place." Rashnu took a deep breath and squeezed Te'ijal's hand. "If you must know, Paladin, no. I am not uninitiated."

"You've _killed _before?" Rhen stopped in her tracks, stunned.

_His_ face flashed in front of the druid's eyes, and Rashnu froze, shaking hard. "Yes. Once. And that one time, will haunt me for the rest of my existence."

Te'ijal squeezed his hand. "Brother, it was not your fault. It is mine."

Galahad pulled up short and stared at his wife, his mouth ajar and his eyes wide. The rest of the group followed suit, standing in a semicircle around the two ancient vampires.

Rashnu turned away, speaking in a low voice. "I killed him, not you."

"Unintentionally." Te'ijal reached for his shoulder, but he pulled away again.

"It does not matter. The fact remains, whether by accident or not, I have the stain of human blood upon my soul."

Galahad shook his head. "You don't, actually. I don't smell it on you, Rashnu. The other vampires all smell of death, but not you."

Rashnu frowned. "I do not know why. I should."

"I know," Te'ijal said. "Because you killed a human to _save_ my life."

Rhen glanced between the two vampires and stopped the group. "All right. Enough of this cryptic discussion. What happened, Te'ijal?"

Te'ijal glanced to Rashnu, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and waved her on. "Go on. They will not rest now until the story is out."

She nodded. "All right. Well, Rashnu is like an older brother to me. We grew up together, and one day, we made a pact: we would never become the monsters our kin were. While it lasted, we were friends. We helped each other to stay strong against the constant pressure of our kin, and our friendship eased the isolation. But when I was a half century old—adolescent by vampiric standards—I wanted to leave Ghed'adre with Rashnu and live among humans, where I thought we would not suffer for our innocence."

Galahad wrapped his arm around her waist. "It is not so, is it? We cannot be accepted either way."

Te'ijal nodded. "No, but I was too young to understand that. Rashnu advised against it, but when I refused to give up, he accompanied me to the Overland. We walked here, in these very woods that night, and I stumbled on a hunter. I hadn't yet learned to take my bat form, so I could not escape. The man would have staked me, but Rashnu flew at him. He bit the man's neck, meaning only to turn him away from the forest for good. But …." She looked to Rashnu and shivered.

Rashnu turned his face away. "But I bit too hard, and the man's neck broke. I did not intend to kill him, but from that day on, I bore the mark of the initiated. The others tried to suck me into their clan. They did not understand why I grieved and, eventually, shunned me even more than they shunned Te'ijal. I was alone. My little sister could not help me any longer—they kept her away from me. That was when the Oracle offered me a new life, away from the pain of my homeland. I have not returned to Ghed'adre since. Well, until that night we searched for the mirror together, and to visit Te'ijal from time to time."

Te'ijal rubbed Rashnu's shoulder. "I missed you, brother."

"And I, you." He patted her hand again, then pulled her into a hug. "So much."

Te'ijal kissed his cheek, and Rashnu's grief eased. She brought Galahad to him and held both vampires' hands.

"Now, you know the truth of him, Husband. Rashnu is the only male I love near to the amount I love you, and I respect him greatly. Can you find it in your heart to do the same?"

Galahad gave Rashnu an appraising look. The older vampire raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Galahad nodded. "Yes, I can. It is true you've killed before, Rashnu, but there is nothing dishonorable about what you did. You meant only to save my wife, and it went awry. Such things happen sometimes in battle. We cannot always prevent it. It's a shame, but not to yours."

Rashnu gave him a half-smile. "How old are you, Galahad? Twenty? Thirty?"

The paladin's ears turned pink. "T-thirty-five?"

Rashnu laughed, though he covered the sound. "I am being schooled by a child!"

Galahad snorted. "I am _not _a child."

Te'ijal snickered. "In terms of vampiric age, husband, you are. Had you not been born human—"

The corners of Galahad's mouth twitched. "I would be jailbait?"

Te'ijal pressed her palm over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Yes, exactly."

Galahad smirked. "I can live with that."

Lars grinned. "I like you better as a vampire, Paladin. You're less of a dolt."

Galahad frowned. "Uh, thanks? I think."

Ara poked her head from Lars' collar and giggled. "I don't know whether to smack his head or praise him for that."

Lars smirked and tickled Ara's wings. "No smacking. I'll torch you."

"No, you won't. You're a softie with a big mouth."

"None of that, Shorty. I've a reputation to keep."

Rhen tugged Lars' hand. "As cute as this is, we've more important things to worry about. Rashnu, if that's all you have to share, we should keep moving. These woods are dangerous for you."

"Dangerous, and unpleasant." Rashnu motioned them onward. "Let us keep moving."

Rhen beckoned her team to follow Rashnu, calling for quiet as the druid led them on.

At a fork in the path, Rashnu sniffed the air, grateful that the ghosts had disappeared for the time being. Perhaps talking had relieved his guilt, but he hadn't the time to dwell upon it. He pushed his personal thoughts to the back of his mind, sifting through the air instead.

Among the woodsy forest, a stale smell of damp earth, and the strong odor of fox musk, a faint scent of something sweet, yet deadly, warned him away. Rashnu turned toward the deadly odor and motioned the others to follow him. It led to a wall of thick bramble. Rashnu hesitated, certain he had chosen the wrong track.

"What is this?" Galahad walked straight into the brambles and sniffed. "I smell him, but he couldn't have come through this mess unsc—oh! That accursed brat!"

A glint of steel cut the air and Rashnu leapt back, instinctively guarding his heart, but it was Galahad's sword, not the silver stake of a vampire hunter. The knight hacked at the brambles a moment, then the bush fell away to reveal the mouth of a cave.

"A cavern in Ravenwood?" Rhen glanced to Lars and frowned. "This wasn't here when we came through, was it?"

Lars shrugged. "Had to be. We just didn't know."

Te'ijal sniffed the entrance and shrugged. "He is in there, Rhen—I am sure of it. But we do not know what to expect. Do we risk it?"

Rhen examined the cave entrance, tapping the hilt of her sword. "We have risked the unknown since day one of this journey, Te'ijal."

"That does not mean we should do so now. For all we know, Ahriman could be there, just waiting for us to come inside, so he can kill us."

"Aye," said John, "or, even without Ahriman, it could be another trap. Wouldn't put it past that scheming druid."

Lars shook his head. "I would think he would make a trap more obvious. We almost walked right past this."

"There is that," Galahad agreed, "but Te'ijal's point still stands. Ahriman would not make his lair obvious."

Lars raised an eyebrow. "He would also likely guard it with stronger beasts than vampire hunters and crows."

Rhen hesitated, and Rashnu prompted her. "Rhen, your decision?"

She met his eyes. "What do you think?"

"Either way has risks and advantages, both unknown. Either way may bring us closer to our goal, or it may not."

She hugged her waist. "I was hoping for more solid direction."

"I am a druid, not the Oracle. I do not know what waits within any more than you do."

She nodded. "Of course. Forgive me, Rashnu. Lars, your thoughts?"

Lars hooked his thumb toward the cave. "I say we go in. I'm not backing down, not now. We're too close."

Ara piped in, "I'm sticking with him."

Rhen nodded. "And the rest of you?"

Te'ijal shrugged. "I agree with the sorcerer. I think you will find most of us—if not all—of the same mind."

"As I thought." Slipping her hand into Lars', Rhen led him into the cavern's dark mouth and motioned her team after her. "Let's go."

Rashnu followed her into the darkness, hoping they would find nothing worse than the sun druid and a demon or two within.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (LARS)

Lars tugged a fold of his collar over Ara's tiny frame. "Keep hidden. Don't want that slimy druid finding you yet."

Ara huffed. "It's dark in here! And you smell like dirty socks."

Lars' ears burned. "Fine. Fly around for all I care. Let the bastard druid burn you to a crisp as soon as he sees your glow."

Ara giggled. "Aw. You _do _care about me."

"Shut up, already. We're supposed to be _sneaking _in here. You're too shrill."

"Good point. Lead on, stinky warrior."

He rolled his eyes and took Rhen's hand. "Stay close."

She nodded. "I'd planned on it. Dameon will be aiming for you."

Lars sniffed. "He comes anywhere near us, and I'll torch him."

"Just let Ara and me try to bring him out of darkness first."

Lars' heart chilled. Did she still care for the druid, even after everything? A cold ache in his belly, he wrapped an arm around Rhen's waist and glared into the darkness. If that damned druid stole her away, after all Lars had sacrificed for her, he'd murder the bastard.

Rhen's lips pressed soft into his cheek, and her whisper brushed his ear. "Don't worry, Lars. I'm yours."

He said nothing, but a smile replaced his glare, and the ache vanished.

Te'ijal, silent as the night, slipped up beside them and whispered, "Rhen, what _is _your plan with the fairy?"

Lars jumped. "Hell, Te'ijal! Give me some warning next time. I might have hit you."

The vampress smirked. "Your love is having a good influence on him, Sword Singer. He is becoming quite as chivalrous as Galahad."

Lars' face flamed. "You, you take that back."

Beneath his collar, Ara tried and failed to cover a stream of maddening giggles. Damn women. Why did they insist on tormenting him?

Rhen groaned. "Lars, enough. We don't have time for this."

And why was it always _his _fault?

He sighed. "Whatever. The idiot vampress has a point. What _do _you plan on doing?"

Rhen frowned and looked away. Ara's tiny voice cut through the silence.

"Best we don't talk about it, in case someone is listening."

Lars growled. "Why are you talkingat allthen, you dolt?"

"Because you asked me a question."

"Yeah, but—"

Rashnu hissed, "Be silent! I can smell him here, close. You risk all of our lives with these childish games."

Lars bit back a snarky retort. Rhen squeezed his hand, her touch mollifying his irritation.

Just ahead, Galahad sniffed the air and shuddered. He pointed his blade down a narrow corridor, flanked with red-tipped cones of bleeding stone.

He mouthed, "This way."

Lars gripped Rhen's palm and led her after him, heart racing. He didn't know what they might find around the corner, but experience warned him, he wouldn't like it.

As they approached, angry voices bounced off stone columns and ricocheted to his ears.

A male cried, "—did not agree to this! You promised to protect Thais, and the princess!"

Dameon's simpering tenor crawled over Lars' flesh. "Aye, and I did. She's safe enough."

"Agas nearly killed their summoner, on your orders! And in the Dark Caverns, Rhen barely escaped with her life. What kind of protection is that, pray tell?"

Lars gasped and tugged Rhen nearer, his heart hammering. Who could possibly know so much about their group's struggle, save someone close to them? And the voice—he sounded so familiar.

Ara whispered in his ear, "Seems as though we have twotraitors to worry about now."

Lars' fingers tightened around his staff. "I'll destroy them," he growled.

Rhen whispered, "Shh. Listen."

Lars nodded and squeezed her hand.

Dameon was ranting about something, no surprise. "—promises you can't keep. Where is she, eh? You promised to deliver her here, Consort."

"_Consort?_" Rhen's eyes blazed. "That sneaky bastard. All this time?"

"Shh," Lars hissed.

The consort fired back, "—nearly killed the sorcerer!"

Dameon laughed. "Aye, and when I find him, I'll finish the deed. He won't get away, not this time. I'll kill him for her, and then, then she'll see."

"See what? That you're a twisted demon?"

"Says the man who sold out his own princess."

The consort sniffed. "I did _not _sell her out. I agreed to help you_ find_ the Dreamer, on the promise that you would protect Thais and Rhen. I did not agree to bring her to Ahriman!"

Te'ijal whispered, "Hold. If Ahriman is near—"

A tiny cry of rage burst from Lars' cloak, and pink light set him aglow.

He hissed, "Ara, shut up!"

Ara rushed from his cloak and sputtered, "That, that conniving bastard! Talia set the Consort in his place. He served Rhen's parents, his whole life. Watched them die! And he, all this time—_ooh_!"

Lars slapped his shoulder, covering the fairy with a shaking palm, but too late.

Dameon said, "What was that?"

Lars growled, "Ara, you _idiot_!"

Footsteps rushed their way, and he gave them up for lost. Dameon was coming, and they would have to meet him with whatever strength they had.

Galahad positioned himself at the front of the column. "To arms. The traitor comes."

"I figured that out on my own, you dolt." Lars whipped out his staff and rushed to the paladin's aid. "Still think bringing the halfwit sparkler was a good idea, Rhen?"

No answer came, save the approach of his allies.

"Rhen?"

He turned, and his breath caught. The woman stood, shaking, knuckles white around her sword hilt, and tears shining on her cheeks.

"He watched my parents die?"

Lars ran back to her and held her cheeks. "Rhen, are you, you're crying?"

She smacked his hands away and glared. "Watched them die, and all this time …."

Lars winced and gripped her shoulders. "Rhen—look at me! I know you're angry, and I don't blame you, but we're about to meet Dameon and who knows how many demons. Come on. Pull it together. We need you."

Her face contorted into a glare of pure fury. "Damn right, you do. I'm my father's daughter, and so help me, I'll prove it." She pierced the air with a sharp whistle. "Ara! To me!"

A pink ball of light collided with Rhen's shoulder. "Ready when you are!"

Lars grabbed Rhen's hand. "Rhen, wait! What are you—"

Dameon emerged from around a corner and cried, "There they are! Tawrich, go!"

A towering, skeletal demon knocked his way past Dameon and shot black lightning from bony fingers. Lars dropped a wall of ice in front of the demon, stopping his lightning, but the barrier couldn't hold him long. The wall cracked, and a rattling hand scraped forth, inches from Rhen's face.

Lars cried, "Rhen! Look out!"

The woman kicked the demon back and sang fire into Lars' ice, melting a hole above the skeleton's head.

"Ara, now!"

Before Lars could react, a pink blur whizzed past his ear and through the newly-opened hole. Ara vanished behind the barrier of demon and ice. The demon burst through, and chaos ensued. Lars had no time to concentrate—he had to fight for his life, and for Rhen's. Fire hot on his fingertips, he blazed a trail toward the treacherous druid.

John shouted, "Elini! Break Agas out!"

"Good idea, Husba—"

Dameon's stunned cry cut her off. A cloud of pink dust exploded in the sun druid's face, and Ara let out a triumphant shout.

"Ha! Now, see the truth of what you've done, you idiot dru—"

It happened in an instant. Lightning cut through the cave, toward the fairy. She shrieked and shot up to avoid it, but a bony hand caught her between cruel fingers. Ara let out a scream and pushed down, trying to escape, but the fingers closed like a vice around her tiny frame.

Lars cursed and rushed for her, shooting molten rock at the demon's face. "Let her go!"

The demon ducked and laughed viciously over the shrill sound of Ara's pained shrieks. Blood spurted between its fingers, and Ara flopped over, lifeless, in its lethal grip.

Lars cried, "_Ara_!"

The demon cast her aside, throwing the fairy away as trash on his shoe. Lars sprinted to her broken body and pulled her up, cradling the tiny creature in shaking hands. He flooded her with as much healing as he could manage, but it was too late.

He couldn't save her, and he knew it.

Red bubbled from her lips as she met Lars' eyes. "D-did I g-get him? Dameon?"

His vision swam in a sea of tears. "Yes, Sweetheart. You did well."

"Good." She flopped back in his hand, and breathed a gush of blood into his palm.

Lars swallowed a sob and held the fairy close to his heart. "I'm sorry, Ara. So sorry."

Galahad's voice cut above the din. "Lars? Where is the sorcerer?"

Rhen shrieked. "No! Did Dameon—_Lars_! Where are you?"

He tucked the fairy carefully among his healing herbs. "Sleep well, Shorty. We'll do the rest." With a sniffle, he wiped his eyes and cried, "Tawrich! You're going to pay for this!"

He rushed back into battle, fists blazing. In half an instant, the fray vanished into a cloud of fire and smoke.


End file.
